A Lot of Christmas Love SLASH GibbsTony
by Serrena Snape
Summary: Tranduction de needtoknow400 - Gobbs réalise enfin ce qu'il veut et il veut Tony. Amour, romance, un peu d'angoisse et du sexe. Slash Gibbs/Tony.
1. Chapter 1

Je tiens à préciser que les personnages de NCIS de m'appartiennent pas et que surtout cette superbe histoire non plus. Elle appartient à needtoknow400

Je ne fais que vous la traduire, uniquement pour votre bon plaisir. En tachant d'être la plus exacte possible, même si parfois se fut dur, m'obligeant à remanier ou couper certaines phrases, pour une meilleure compréhension.

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

OoooOooooOooooOooooO

A lot of Christmas

Chapitre I

Gibbs était assis à son bureau à lire un dossier. Il savait qu'il n'était pas censé travailler, car c'était la fête. Mais il détestait les fêtes, en particulier les fêtes de Noël. C'était seulement une semaine avant Noël, mais le NCIS le célébrait avant juste pour s'assurer que chacun puissent être là. Gibbs cependant aurait voulu être ailleurs qu'ici. Il venait tous les ans pour la même raison, son équipe. Gibbs se souciait de son équipe, ils sont de la famille et ils lui ont demandé de venir, alors il venait.

Mais comme d'habitude, son équipe se mêlait aux autres, en appréciant les événements alors qu'il était assis à son bureau de travail. Ce n'était pas de leur faute, Gibbs à toujours essayé d'être intéressés et engagés pendant un certain temps mais se lassait rapidement. Donc, Abby et Ziva parlaient avec un autre couple d'agents, McGee parlait à certaines personnes d'informatique et Tony, toujours été en train de flirter avec une certaine blonde de la comptabilité.

Alors, voici Gibbs assis à son bureau à lire certains rapports, il aurait préféré être à la maison, à travailler sur son bateau. Le côté positif de tout cela, fut qu'au moins ils servaient de l'alcool. Gibbs avait encore un verre en face de lui avec une petite quantité de bourbon. Il a pris la dernière gorgée et jeta le gobelet à la poubelle. Il vit un autre verre apparaître devant lui. Levant les yeux, vit Ducky lui souriait.

« Es-ce que tu te cache ? » Demanda Ducky.

« Impossible de me cacher de toi. »

« Je pense que tu aurai pu, si tu l'avais voulu. »

Gibbs ria.

« Peut-être. Tu te cache ? »

« Vérification d'un ami ». Ducky fit une pause. « Préoccupé ? »

« Beaucoup de travail à se préoccuper. »

« Ce n'est pas le travail qui te préoccupe. »

Gibbs secoua la tête. «Tu me profile Ducky ? »

« Non. » Ducky fit une nouvelle pause. « Juste une observation. »

« Alors ton observation dit que je suis préoccupé par…? »

Ducky regarda Gibbs, se demandant s'il devait dire ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire. Il voulu lui dire depuis des semaines, des mois, mais il ne semblait jamais être le bon moment. Jethro a toujours été un grand pressé pour avoir une vraie conversation, mais ce soir, Ducky senti que Jethro l'écouterait.

« Jethro, nous sommes amis depuis longtemps. »

Gibbs hocha la tête.

« Et je ne t'ai jamais vu douter de toi même jusqu'à présent. »

Gibbs regarda perplexe.

« Est-ce à cause de qui il est ? »

Il eu un long moment pendant lequel Gibbs regarda Ducky. Et Ducky ne pouvait pas dire s'il allait se mettre en colère ou nier tout ce qu'il pensait être vrai. Mais Gibbs laissa poursuivre cette conversation. En grande partie parce que Gibbs pensait que Ducky se trompait dans ses hypothèses quant à de _Qui_ ils étaient en train de parler.

Gibbs secoua la tête.

« C'est à cause de qui je suis. »

« Quoi ? Un homme, au milieu de l'âge, divorcé, qui passe le plus clair de son temps dans son sous-sol avec un bateau. »

« Merci ! » Gibbs leva les yeux.

« Peut-être que tu aboyais contre le mauvais arbre pour ainsi dire. » Ducky s'arrêta de parler puis repris. « C'est peut-être contre _cet_ arbre que tu es censé aboyer. »

« Et si il ne l'ait pas et que je fait erreur de tout cela ? » Dit Gibbs comme réponse.

C'était l'une de ces plus grandes craintes qu'il avait à propos de cette situation à l'heure actuelle. Comment réparer une amitié si la romance ne fonctionne pas ?

« Une vie à faire des erreurs n'est pas honorable, mais plus utile qu'une vie passée à ne rien faire. » Cita Ducky. « Préfères-tu simplement ne rien faire et peut-être passer à côté de quelque chose qui pourrait être ce que tu as toujours cherché ? »

« Et je suis celui qui doit faire le premier pas sur cette question, parce que… ? »

« Tu es le seul qui doute. » Ducky fit une pause puis repris. « Il sait déjà ce qu'il veut. Il n'a aucun doute, ne pense pas que ça pourrait être une erreur. Il se retient parce qu'il voit ton doute, sent ta réserve et il sait que rien ne peut arriver entre vous deux si tu ne travaille pas la question, Leroy. »

C'était la première fois que Ducky utilisait son premier prénom et Gibbs réalisa que Ducky savait exactement de _qui_ ils parlaient. Autant que Gibbs haï que Ducky puisse le lire facilement, il était reconnaissant de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un, il avait besoin d'en parler.

« Alors, il va juste attendre que je me décide ? »

Ducky sourit. « Il est amoureux. »

Gibbs regarda Ducky, les yeux pleins d'inquiétude et de douleur.

« Jethro, vraiment. Tu savais qu'il est amoureux de toi. »

Gibbs passa ses mains sur son visage. « Savoir et entendre quelqu'un le dire, c'est deux choses très différentes. »

« Alors peut-être, tu as besoin de l'entendre. » Ducky essayait de faire à son ami ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

Gibbs hocha la tête.

« Bien qu'il attendra Jethro, il n'attendra pas éternellement. » Ducky pause. « Et il a déjà attendu plus longtemps que la plupart des gens sains d'esprit le ferait. »

Le regard de Gibbs tomba sur le bureau de Tony en pensant à l'homme.

« N'attend pas qu'il soit trop tard. » Dit Ducky d'un ton calme, lorsqu'il a vu l'approche de l'autre homme.

« C'est donc là que la fête continue ? » Dit Tony tout sourire, lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le bureau. Puis il vit les regards graves sur les visages des deux hommes et se rendit compte qu'il avait interrompu quelque chose. « Je vais vous laisser finir. »

« Je vais partir Anthony. » Dit Ducky en tapotant le bras de Tony puis il regarda Jethro et s'éloigna.

« Désolé Boss. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. » Tony s'arrêta. « Ca me semblait très sérieux. »

« Ca l'était. » Dit Gibbs en regardant Tony. « De quoi avais-tu besoin ? »

« Je pensais juste qu'effectivement tu participais à la fête. » Tony sourit. « Mais je sais que tu n'aime pas ce genre de fêtes. »

« Quelque chose comme ça. » A déclaré Gibbs son regard fixe sur Tony.

Tony sentit nerveux comme il a toujours était, lorsqu'il avait ce genre de regard de Gibbs sur lui. C'était comme être sous un microscope et ne pas être sûr de ce que Gibbs recherché vraiment.

« As-tu enfin réussi à obtenir son numéro ? »

« Quoi ? » Tony avait l'air perplexe.

« Raphaëlle de la comptabilité. » A demandé Gibbs. Il savait que Tony a essayé d'obtenir son numéro depuis des mois. C'est pourquoi Tony lui avait parlé toute la soirée.

« Non, j'étais juste… Tu sais… » Tony voulait que Gibbs cesse de le regarder comme ça et qu'il ne puisse pas le lire aussi bien. « Oui. »

Gibbs hocha la tête et sourit. Tony était un joueur. Gibbs n'était tout à fait sûr que ce fût juste un jeu mais il jouait avec les femmes. Était-ce seulement du sexe, juste quelque chose pour tuer le temps, voulait-il vraiment avoir des relations entre eux. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'orientation sexuelle de Tony. Peut-être que courir après toutes ces femmes était juste une couverture. Gibbs ne savait pas si Tony avait été avec un homme auparavant. Et si Tony avait vraiment besoin de lui. Ainsi, de nombreuses variables, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir.

« Tu as faim ? » Gibbs a demandé en fermant son dossier devant lui et se leva.

Tony riant. « Je suis un Dinozzo, on a toujours faim. »

Gibbs hocha la tête vers l'ascenseur et se dirigea pour partir. Il a fallu un moment à Tony pour qu'il réalise que Gibbs voulait qu'ils partent ensemble. Il percuta et se glissa dans l'ascenseur lorsque les portes étaient sur le point de se fermer.

Lorsque l'ascenseur descend, Tony a finalement demandé. « Où allons-nous ? »

Gibbs haussa les épaules. « Nous le saurons quand nous y arriverons. »

Tony hocha la tête, essayant de ne pas le regarder. Il suivrait volontiers Gibbs de toute façon.

###################################################################

« Je ne savais pas que Ramie's faisait à emporter." Dit Tony alors qu'ils marchaient dans la maison de Gibbs.

« Ils ne le font pas. » Dit Gibbs en raccrochant son manteau.

Tony regarda le sac à la main puis Gibbs.

Gibbs sourit puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Laisse-moi deviner. » Dit Tony après Gibbs. « Le propriétaire te doit une faveur. »

« Non. » Répondit Gibbs saisissant deux bières du frigo et retourna à la salle de séjour.

Tony était posa le sac sur la table basse et pris l'une des bières offertes par Gibbs.

Assis dans le milieu du canapé, Gibbs a commencé à déballer les boîtes du sac.

Tony s'assit à côté de Gibbs, il regardait l'homme, tentant toujours de déterminer, ce que Gibbs savait pour obtenir du restaurant un tel service.

Gibbs secoua la tête et finalement abandonné. « Le chef. »

Tony sourit. « Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Mystère résolu, peut-on manger ? »

Gibbs a ouvert le premier récipient et le tendit à Tony. Puis un autre a ouvert et a commencé à manger.

Après quelques bouchées, Tony regarda Gibbs avec de grands yeux. « C'est incroyable! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Gibbs haussa les épaules. « Pasta. »

Tony sourit. « Vraiment, c'est surprenant, je n'ai jamais rien mangé de tel. » Dit Tony qui tenait une fourchette complète de pâtes.

Gibbs leva les yeux. « Je lui ai dit que tu aimais les pâtes »

« Tu as dit à un chef de restaurant de faire des pâtes, rien que pour moi. » Tony avait une boule dans la gorge.

« Tu aimes bien cela, non ? »

Tony hocha la tête essayant de ne pas rire.

« Je te rappelle que ce ne sont que des pâtes. » Fit Gibbs à moitié sourire.

Les yeux de Tony regardant autour de lui. « Eh bien...Euh… Je veux dire, je suis italien, les chances que j'aime les pâtes sont très élevées. »

« Vas-tu arrêter de faire le malin et faire fonctionner ta bouche et manger. »

Tony se mit à rire puis il a enfourné une autre fourchette complète dans sa bouche.

Gibbs regarda Tony et secoua la tête en voyant la sauce sur le côté de sa bouche.

« Là. » Gibbs en pause. « Tu as un peu de sauce. » La main de Gibbs toucha le visage de Tony et essuya la sauce avec son pouce, puis lécha la sauce sur son doigt. Il hocha la tête. « Elle est bonne. »

Tony regardait Gibbs en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait réellement se passer. Gibbs réalisa soudain, ce qu'il avait fait et déglutit difficilement.

« Si tu as certaines questions, tu peux les poser. » Tony sourit.

Gibbs regardait dans sa boite de nourriture. « Ouais. Je suppose que je peux. »

_Que diable!_ Pensa Gibbs pour lui-même. _Pourquoi diable, a tu fais ça_. Gibbs a saisi une autre fourchette complète et la fourra dans sa bouche. En continuant à regarder dans son récipient, Gibbs a vu la fourchette de Tony atteindre sa boîte et prendre un peu de sa nourriture. Gibbs regarda Tony lorsqu'il mit sa fourchette dans sa bouche.

« C'est bon. » Tony sourit. Il a essayé d'alléger la lourde humeur de Gibbs en raison de l'incident de la sauce.

Gibbs sourit mettant son récipient sur la table et a atteint sa fourchette de plus en plus près pour prendre une bouchée dans celui de Tony. Cependant, après l'avoir vu venir, Tony mis sa boîte dans son dos avec un sourire mauvais.

« Eh, je veux goûter aussi. » Gibbs se pencha en avant en poussant Tony sur le canapé alors qu'il tentait d'atteindre la boîte.

« Hey personne ne m'a dit que j'avais à partager. » Tony se mit à rire comme Gibbs toujours essayé de mettre la main dans le récipient.

« J'ai eu à partager, moi. » Déclara Gibbs, le haut du corps épinglé Tony vers le bas contre le bras du canapé.

« Et alors ! » A dit Tony saisissant le bras de Gibbs tentant de l'empêcher d'atteindre le récipient de nourriture.

A ce contact soudain, Gibbs regarda vers le bas du visage de Tony et se rendit compte de leur position. Le regard de Tony semblait encore plus vert et rempli d'une faim que Gibbs n'avait jamais vue avant. Sans le vouloir, la main de Gibbs est allée du côté du visage de Tony et son pouce courait sur sa joue.

Pendant un moment, Tony a pensé qu'il était à nouveau en train de rêvé cet échange, mais comme il a mis sa main sur la main sur son visage, il a réalisé le toucher est très réel.

Gibbs ne se souvenait plus, il se perdit dans la profondeur des yeux de Tony.

« Embrasse-moi ou libère-moi. Ce sont les deux seules options que tu as. » Dit Tony le désir dégoulinant de sa voix.

Les yeux de Gibbs recherchaient ceux de Tony pendant un moment, pesant le pour et le contre.

« C'est l'un ou l'autre. Alors, que décides-tu ? » A demandé Tony.

« Quelle option me fait plus peur ? »

Tony avait l'air perplexe. Il n'avait jamais imaginé Gibbs avoir peur et parler de peur, ou de quelque chose comme ça. Lorsqu'il fait face à des terroristes et des barons de la drogue tous les jours, il semblait drôle que cette simple chose puisse lui faire peur.

« Si je t'embrasse. J'ai peur que ça ne soit jamais assez. » Gibbs fit une pause. « Et si je te laisse partir, J'ai peur que tu ne revienne jamais. »

« Je ne peux pas prendre la décision pour toi. » Répondit Tony le corps endolori par le désir d'avoir le corps Gibbs si proche.

Les lèvres de Gibbs se laissèrent tomber sur celle de Tony, s'alimentant d'un besoin primaire.

Gibbs fit tomber sa fourchette et enveloppé son bras autour de la taille de Tony tirant leur corps plus près tandis qu'il continuait à déguster les lèvres de Tony. Sa langue s'élança exigeants l'entrée de la bouche de Tony et rencontra aucune résistance. Gibbs se perdit dans la sensation d'avoir Tony dans ses bras et de l'embrasser pour la première fois. Il se sentait si bien. Tellement à sa place, qu'il laissa l'inquiétude qu'il avait, disparaître.

La boîte a glissé de la main de Tony et il a enveloppé ses doigts autour de l'arrière de la tête de Gibbs, le poussant vers le bas, plus fort contre ses lèvres. Tony avait tout oublié, sauf la sensation des lèvres de Gibbs et le corps contre lui. Il avait désiré ça depuis si longtemps, qu'une partie de Tony pensait qu'il était encore en plein rêve. Mais il savait qu'il ne l'était pas, parce que dans ses rêves, les lèvres de Gibbs n'ont jamais été aussi chaude, jamais aussi faim de lui et son corps n'a jamais était autant pressé contre lui. Les rêves de Tony ont toujours été au sujet de son propre désir, mais là en ce moment, il était nécessaire que Gibbs alimente l'incendie.

Gibbs aimé le rayonnement de chaleur du corps de Tony. Il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de pareil avant. Et lorsqu'il l'a acceptée, son propre corps surchauffa, augmentant la température entre eux. La réaction n'aurait pas dû être aussi intense, la nécessité si grande et le désir si fort. Pourtant, Gibbs le ressentait dans chaque fibre de son être.

À bout de souffle, Tony tira vers l'arrière en laissant son front reposer sur celui de Gibbs. Leur respiration était irrégulière et Tony se forçant à prendre de lente et profonde respiration.

« Satisfait de ta décision ? » Tony a demandé.

« Oui. »

« Toujours peur ? »

« Oui. »

Tony leva ces yeux dans les yeux de Gibbs. « Pourquoi ? »

Après un moment Gibbs aurai répondu, presque dit qu'il avait toujours eu peur de l'admettre. Au lieu de cela, il trouva les lèvres de Tony de nouveau à la fois à cause du désir et d'éviter la question.

###################################################################

« Au moins maintenant, il se pose dans un plat. » Tony sourit lorsqu'il déversa le contenu du récipient dans un bol. Ils étaient dans la cuisine, pour réchauffer le dîner qu'il avait abandonné plus tôt.

Gibbs ôta sa nourriture du micro-onde et il resta assis sur le comptoir. Tony s'approcha et posa son bol à son tour dans le micro. Tony allait faire demi-tour mais il fut arrêté par les bras de Gibbs s'enroulant autour de lui par derrière. Alors que Tony senti le baiser sur son cou. Il s'abonna presque à son toucher comme il l'avait toujours voulu, mais Tony sorti de son étreinte.

« Aller mange. » Tony sourit.

Le regard de Gibbs était confus et douloureux et Tony sentit son cœur se briser. Gibbs pouvait en dire long avec un simple regard et Tony a immédiatement regretté son geste.

« J'arrive. » Tony regarda le micro-onde. « Dans une minute vingt. »

Gibbs se força à marcher vers le salon. Il s'assit à une extrémité du divan et attendit. Attendit de voir ce que Tony allait faire.

Tony est arrivé et s'est assis à l'autre bout et a commencé à manger.

Gibbs a pris quelques bouchées de son repas, et regarda l'autre homme.

Il a fallu quelques instants, mais Tony a finalement arrêté à mi morsure, réalisant que Gibbs le regardait.

« Quoi ? » Tony a demandé l'air confus.

« Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire ? »

Tony le regardait toujours confus.

« Je sais que ça fait un certain temps, mais le plus souvent après avoir embrassé quelqu'un comme ça, ils ne veulent pas, que tout à coup, je ne les touche plus. » Gibbs fit pause puis repris. « Il ya une raison pour laquelle tu ne veux plus être près de moi ? »

Tony garda le silence.

« La réalité ne répond pas au fantasme ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! » S'indigna Tony puis soupira et repris plus lentement, sachant que ces gestes avaient été mal compris. « Crois-moi, tu es incroyable. »

Gibbs a soulevé un sourcil et sourit. « Incroyable, seulement à partir d'un baiser. »

Tony sourit. « Ne vas pas attraper la grosse tête, Mister».

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu là-bas et pourquoi agi tu comme si tu ne supporte pas de me voir te toucher dans la cuisine. »

« Parce que tu as encore des doutes. » Les yeux de Tony étaient graves. Gibbs avait des doutes, Tony pouvait le voir. Gibbs avait une raison de n'avoir pas dit à Tony pourquoi il avait peur.

« Des doutes ? » Interrogea Gibbs.

Tony hocha la tête. La vérité était qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre en retour si ce n'est de retourner dans les bras de Gibbs, pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais Tony ne pouvait pas le faire si Gibbs avait des doutes. Il a toujours été la raison pour laquelle Tony n'a jamais rien tenté. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre leur amitié si une relation entre eux ne fonctionne pas.

Gibbs se leva et se rassit à côté de Tony. « En cas des doutes, je n'en ai pas sur toi. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Moi. ». Gibbs sourit. « Mon bilan. Je suis un **salaud**. »

« Je comprends que tu doutes. Mais par l'Enfer, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu doutes de cela, et nous n'irons nulle part sauf si tu parles pas. » Tony s'arrêta. « Parce que je ne peux pas être à l'aise avec ce que je comprends pas. »

Gibbs hocha la tête.

« Est-ce à cause de l'évidence ? » A demandait Tony.

« Quoi ? » A Gibbs demandé aux sourcils froncés.

Tony ria. « Le fait évident que nous soyons deux hommes. Je veux dire, nous n'avons jamais discuté de notre orientation, mais... »

Gibbs sourit. « Ce n'est pas cela. Ne te prends pas la tête pour ce détail sans importance, ce n'est pas la raison. »

Tony hocha la tête un peu surpris par la réponse, mais encore plus confus. Cela semblait être la raison logique de doute de Gibbs. Réévaluer votre sexualité peut avoir un effet majeur sur quelqu'un.

« Alors que pouvons nous faire pour répondre à tes doutes ? » Tony sourit.

« Eh bien. » Gibbs prit la main de Tony. « Tu peux commencer par venir ici. »

« Très bien. » Tony sourit pendant qu'il se déplaçait à cheval sur Gibbs. Ses mains sur les hanches de Gibbs.

Les bras de Gibbs s'enveloppé autour de la taille de Tony, le tenant en place.

« Alors je vais t'embrasse à nouveau. » A déclarait Gibbs ses lèvres frôlaient Tony juste assez pour que Tony mendiât pour plus. « Et puis, je t'expliquerai. »

Tony a attendu.

Gibbs regarda Tony dans les yeux. « Je te dis que je vais faire tout mon possible pour ne pas te rendre mal à l'aise. »

« Je sais. »

« Et je ne te blesserai jamais intentionnellement. » Gibbs fit une pause. « Bien que je te renvoie à ma précédente déclaration, **je suis un bâtard. **»

Tony se mit à rire. « Je sais déjà que tu es un salaud. »

« Bon. » Gibbs se mit à rire.

Puis Gibbs soupira. « Et enfin je te le répète, mes doutes sont, parce que je vais faire exactement ce que je viens de dire. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise et te blesser. Mais mon expérience n'a jamais été géniale dans ce domaine. »

Gibbs s'arrêta tout à coup, les yeux doux, attentionné et tout à fait sincère. « Ma vie personnelle a toujours été un accident de train et je ne veux pas te faire prendre le même risque. »

« Il y a toujours un risque. Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout finira dans une fin heureuse. Personne dans toute relation ne peut te le promettre. » Tony sourit. « Mais je peux te promettre que je ferai tout mon possible pour éviter l'accident de train. »

Gibbs en ria.

Tony laissa sa main se lever et toucher le visage de Gibbs. « Et même si je sais que tu es un salaud parfois. Je sais aussi comment tu es honnête, fidèle et attentif. » Tony sourit. « Et sacrément sexy. »

« Sexy, hein. »

« Outrageusement sexy. » Tony sourit.

« Ca ce discute. » Gibbs sourit. « Mais qui suis, n'ai aucunement discutable. » Gibbs tira Tony plus étroitement et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Le téléphone de Tony se mit à bourdonner. Tony brise leur baiser.

« Laisse sonner. » Dit Gibbs alors qu'il se déplaçait de la bouche de Tony à sa gorge.

« Um…Qu'es devenue de la règle n° 3 ? » A demandé Tony lorsqu'il arrivait à la hanche pour récupérer son téléphone.

Gibbs soupira.

Tony a vu l'identification de l'appelant et eu l'air surpris. « Directeur Vance. Je laisse sonner ? »

« Non » Gibbs secoua la tête. « Répond lui. »

« Agent DiNozzo. » Dit Tony de sa voix meilleur d'agent. « Oui. En effet. »

Gibbs recommença à embrasser la gorge de Tony.

« Je ne me sentais pas bien et il m'a ramené à mon domicile. Je crois c'était un abus de la soirée. » Tony a essayé de se concentrer sur la conversation et non pas sur la sensation des lèvres de Gibbs sur sa peau. « Je sais. »

Gibbs laissa glisser les mains sur les hanches de Tony et l'a tiré vers le bas contre lui.

« Stop ! » Dit Tony a Gibbs et lui donna un mauvais œil.

« Non Directe…, pas à vous… Oui. Je sais, … très anti-Gibbs de m'avoir proposé ça. Je pense qu'il voulait juste une excuse pour quitter la fête. » Tony tentait d'écouter alors que Gibbs était encore en train d'embrasser sa gorge.

« Non, ce n'était pas… » Tony a été coupée. « Oui. Non, Monsieur. Je vais lui dire. Oui. » Et Tony ferma le téléphone.

« Tu aimes mettre le directeur hors de lui, n'est-ce pas ? » A dit Tony tout en continuant à profiter de la sensation de Gibbs l'embrassant.

« Pourquoi ? » Gibbs a dit entre deux baisers.

« Parce qu'il dit que tu étais supposé le voir avant de partir et que tu dois le rappeler. »

« Um hum. » Gibbs marmonna.

« Et il dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour sortir d'une fête. »

« Alors il t'a appelé. » Dit Gibbs levant enfin les yeux vers lui.

Tony frissonna de la perte de contact.

« Il a dit qu'il pense que tu ne répondrais pas à ton téléphone. » Tony sourit. « Et il a vu que je n'étais plus là, et à pourtant vu ma voiture au garage. Il en a déduit que j'étais probablement avec toi. »

Gibbs haussa les épaules. « Il a raison. Je n'aurais pas répondu. »

« Et ça ne te dérange pas qu'il ai vérifié le garage et vu ma voiture. » Fit Tony un peu surpris.

« Il était un agent, il sait comment faire une enquête. »

Tony regarda Gibbs. « Et s'il savait ce qu'il se passe vraiment chez toi en ce moment ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela le regarde, ce ne sont pas ses affaires. » Gibbs fit une pause. « Es-tu inquiet à ce sujet ? »

Tony secoua la tête. « Non. »

« Bon. » Gibbs hocha la tête.

« Mais qu'en est-il ma voiture ? » Questionna Tony.

« Elle est très bien là-bas. »

« Je sais cela, mais ce n'est pas le point. J'ai besoin de ma voiture. » Tony sourit.

« Tu prévois d'aller quelque part ? » A demandé Gibbs, sourcillant.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je vais rentrais chez moi à un moment donné. »

« Et qu'es ce qui te donne cette impression ? » Demanda Gibbs.

Tony sourit. « Tu me retiens captif ? »

Gibbs réclama à nouveau les lèvres de Tony dans un baiser exigeant et passionné, et l'agrippa plus étroitement. En même temps, Tony glissa sa langue afin qu'il puisse gouter à la bouche de Gibbs. Lorsque Gibbs a finalement tiré vers l'arrière, les yeux de Tony restèrent fermés.

« Captif ? Je suppose que tu es retenu contre ton gré. » Gibbs fit une pause. « Ne semble pas que tu ais fais quelque chose contre ta volonté. »

Tony ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans les étoiles bleu acier de Gibbs. « Alors ? Nous allons parler pour que je reste toute la nuit ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu semble bien sûr de toi. » Tony lui son fameux sourire Dinozzo.

Gibbs aurait ajouté que ce sourire était sincère et beau.

« Je serai un homme complet. » Gibbs a souri.

« Cela ne veut pas dire que moi, je dois l'être. »

Gibbs repris en riant. « Mais si, tu vas l'être. »

Tony lui a donné un air perplexe. « Pourquoi cela ? »

Gibbs a apporté son doigt vers le haut et tracé la lèvre inférieure de Tony.

« Parce que quand je te dit que je ne veux pas aller trop vite, je le pense vraiment. » Gibbs fit une pause et repris. « Nous devons profiter de cette première étape tranquillement, nous trouverons doucement notre rythme. Et tout ce que je veux faire avec toi ce soir, c'est dormir avec toi dans mes bras. »

Tony hocha la tête. Autant qu'il a compris la nécessité de prendre leur temps, la plus grande partie de lui, criait d'en avoir plus. Lentement n'était pas le point fort de Tony et son désir était déjà en ébullition.

Tony s'est penché vers Gibbs jusqu'à ce qu'il touche ses lèvres. Ses lèvres ont pris le doigt de Gibbs et le suça dans sa bouche. Sa langue le léchant sur la longueur et sa bouche continue à sucer goulûment. Tony vit les yeux de Gibbs se dilater et sentit son corps tendre. Gibbs regarder maintenant la bouche de Tony, l'action ayant l'effet désiré. Gibbs ne se déplaçait pas, pas à l'aise en vertu de Tony.

« Tony. » Le nom est sorti fragile et plus affamé que Gibbs aurait voulu s'exprimer.

Laissant glisser le doigt de Gibbs lentement de ses lèvres, Tony parla. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Outre le fait que tu essaye de rendre la chose impossible. Non. » La faim toujours présente dans sa voix.

Tony se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le cou de Gibbs a ensuite parlé à l'oreille. « Il suffit juste de penser à ce que je préfère avoir dans ma bouche. »

Gibbs fit un bruit entre un gémissement et un grondement, lorsqu'il agrippa les cheveux à l'arrière de la tête de Tony et tira sa tête en arrière.

Lorsque les yeux de Tony rencontrèrent ceux de Gibbs, il n'était pas sûr si l'autre voulait l'embrasser ou lui claquer la tête.

« Il faut se concentrer. » Gronda Gibbs mais ses yeux plaidé ceux de Tony.

Mais encore une fois Tony n'était pas sûr s'il a plaidé pour que Tony arrête ou le pousser plus loin.

« Je n'y peux rien, je veux ta bite dans ma bouche. »

Gibbs involontairement poussé vers le haut, vers Tony.

Tony n'a pas été surpris quand il a senti la bite de Gibbs dure contre lui. La seule surprise a été le gémissement qui s'échappa involontairement de la bouche de Tony.

Ses bras serrés autour de Tony, Gibbs écrasé le haut du corps ainsi que ses lèvres trempées à l'oreille de Tony. « Tony, s'il vous plaît. »

Dieu, que Tony aimait le son de son nom sur les lèvres de Gibbs. Cependant, l'intonation de la voix de Gibbs avait fait comprendre à Tony que Gibbs avait vraiment envie d'attendre. Et Tony savait qu'il devait respecter cela, au moins pour le moment.

Tony se détendue contre Gibbs, laissant leurs corps se touchaient et essayait de trouver un peu de calme ensemble. Les mains de Gibbs caressa lentement le dos de Tony. Tony écoutait la façon erratique dont battait le cœur de Gibbs contre sa poitrine et attendit que le calme revienne.

Gibbs plaça un chaste baiser sous l'oreille de Tony. « Je te remercie. »

Les mots surpris Tony et il a regardé Gibbs.

« Jamais quelqu'un ne m'a remercié pour m'être arrêté. »

Gibbs en ria.

« Tout va bien ? »

Gibbs hocha la tête. « Pas beaucoup de contrôle quand je suis avec toi. » Il eu une pause. « Et si tu ne t'étais pas arrêté... je n'aurais pas pu. »

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû l'admettre. »

« Ouais, je m'en rends compte. » Gibbs sourit.

« C'est beaucoup de pouvoir à avoir. » Tony s'arrêta. « Surtout sur toi. »

Les yeux de Gibbs étaient à la recherche de ceux Tony. « Doit être terrible de savoir comment je te veux désespérément. »

« Et il doit être terrible pour toi de le savoir et de me le montrer à tout moment. » Tony se dit que ses paroles n'étaient pas seulement pour lui.

« Crois-moi le temps viendra. » Gibbs sourit.

###########################

« Où sont partis Tony et Gibbs ? » Demanda Ziva à Abby. « Je ne les ai pas vu depuis plusieurs heures. »

Abby haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Gibbs est probablement rentré chez lui. Il déteste ce genre de chose. »

« Tony a probablement accroché quelqu'un. » Rajouta McGee.

Ziva regarda autour d'elle. « Rachaëlle est toujours là. Elle a été après lui toute la soirée. »

« Peut-être, il est partit avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » McGee a dit.

###################################################################

« Tu pense peut-être que je vais être capable de dormir dans cette position. » Tony se mit à rire.

« Je ne vois pas le problème. » Déclara Gibbs en entourant son bras autour de la taille de Tony par derrière. « Comporte-toi bien et dors. »

« Avec ta bite contre mon cul. » Tony était toujours hilare. « Comment suis-je censé ne pas y penser ? »

« TONY ! » Aboya Gibbs.

« Alors arrête de bouger. » Tony aboya en retour.

« Je ne bouge pas. »

« Oh. » Tony sourit lorsqu'il se déplaça à nouveau.

« STOP ! »

« Ok. » Répondit Tony en essayant de placer sans y parvenir.

« Ai-je besoin de t'expédier dans la chambre d'amis ? » Déclara Gibbs essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur les mouvements de Tony contre lui.

« Non. » Tony répondu, la menace d'être retiré des bras de Gibbs a enfin arrêté ses mouvements.

Il a été un moment de silence, Gibbs se dit qu'il allait enfin pouvoir dormir.

« Tu sais… »

Gibbs soupira.

« …pour quelqu'un qui prétend ne pas avoir de contrôle autour de moi, je trouve que tu fais un excellent travail. »

« Tony, dors. » Répondit Gibbs agacé.

« Je dis simplement, que je suis dans ton lit, à demi nu, enveloppé dans tes bras. » Tony s'arrêta. « Pas vraiment un bon mélange pour t'aider garder le contrôle. »

Gibbs avait déjà remarqué tout cela. Son esprit avait d'ailleurs pensé à bien pire et il n'avait pas besoin que Tony le lui rappeler. Le t-shirt et le boxeur que portait Tony, donné à Gibbs que peu de protection contre la chaleur croissante du corps de l'autre homme. Et le corps de Gibbs l'avait déjà remarqué et avait répondu presque immédiatement. Ajouter que Tony était constamment en mouvement, le mettait dans une position inconfortable.

« Es-ce-que tu essaye de me pousser à nouveau ? » Demanda Gibbs la voix ressemblant à un grognement.

« Non, je veux dire que je suis vraiment surpris. » Tony s'arrêta. « Tu sembles si calme et détendu. Peut-être que tu as plus de contrôle que tu ne le pensais. »

Gibbs poussa contre Tony, les lèvres serrées à l'oreille de son compagnon. « Est-ce que tu pense vraiment que j'ai le contrôle là ? »

Tony poussa un gémissement et se lécha les lèvres, lorsqu'il sentit la queue dure de Gibbs se presser contre son cul.

« Dieu. Jethro. » Les mots coulait de la bouche de Tony alors qu'il atteint et saisi la nuque de Gibbs.

Tony, en utilisant son prénom, a provoqué une nouvelle sensation de désir chez Gibbs et il a de nouveau poussée sa bite contre Tony.

« Tony, ne faites pas cela. » Gibbs grogna et de nouveau poussa contre Tony. Il essayait de s'accrocher à la petite pièce de son esprit rationnel qui fonctionnait encore mais elle était de plus en plus défaillante. Ses lèvres ont chuté sur le cou de Tony, dévorant la chair molle pendant qu'il continuait de se perdre dans l'instant.

Tony poussait contre Gibbs.

« Tu n'a pas à m'embrasser pour en profiter… » Les pensées de Tony partirent en fumée lorsque la main de Gibbs glissa à l'intérieur de son boxeur. Tony senti son souffle s'échapper lorsqu'il sentit la main chaude s'envelopper autour de sa bite déjà bien dur.

« Jethro !» Le nom ne fut qu'un cri. La main de Gibbs était si chaleureuse et lui faisait tellement de bien. Ajouter à la sensation de Gibbs lui dévorant le cou. C'était tout simplement exaltant.

Les lèvres Gibbs furent à nouveau à l'oreille de Tony. « Je t'ai dit que je ne serait pas en mesure d'arrêter. "

« Alors ne le fait pas. » Répondit Tony, sa respiration de plus en plus laborieuse à mesure que la main de Gibbs caresse de haut en bas la longueur de sa queue.

« C'est tellement bon. » Gibbs gémit alors qu'il continuait à pousser sa queue contre le cul de Tony. Chaque poussée de ses hanches contre Tony poussait sa queue dans sa main.

« Dieu Jethro, je ne vais pas durer. » Tony sentait déjà qu'il allait exploser, il était de plus en plus proche. « C'est trop… Depuis si longtemps… Je te voulais depuis si longtemps. »

Les mots déchiraient Gibbs, lacérant sa poitrine et son cœur. Il savait que Tony l'avait voulu, probablement pour plus longtemps que Gibbs ne le soupçonne. Et Gibbs avait voulu Tony depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le reconnaîtra jamais. Ils avaient besoin de cela, besoin de cette libération et Gibbs ne voulait rien de plus que de la lui donner et de la prendre. La main de Gibbs a serrée la queue de Tony et pompé plus vite alors qu'il a continué à pousser dur contre Tony.

« Si proche aussi, Tony. » Grogna Gibbs. « Viens, maintenant. »

Gibbs senti le corps et la queue de Tony se tendre lorsqu'il atteint sa libération.

« Jethro ! » Tony a crié et son corps a convulsé.

Gibbs poursuivi ses poussées contre Tony et lorsqu'il en entendit son nom dans la bouche de Tony, il laissa la tempête s'abattre sur lui. Il a poussé dur une dernière fois et sentit son corps céder. L'intensité de sa libération causa à Gibbs de s'effondrer tout simplement contre Tony.

Tony écouta le bruit de la respiration de Gibbs, passant de rapide et erratique à profonde et calme. Il ne voulait pas parler, il voulait laisser la respiration de Gibbs l'endormir, mais il savait qu'il devait accepter les conséquences de ses actes. Il avait poussé Gibbs et il n'était pas sûr de sa réaction. Gibbs voulait profiter, y aller lentement et ce qui s'était passé ne l'avait ralentit. Tony n'avait jamais été bon pour ralentir, et avec Gibbs. Il lui avait dit la vérité un peu plus tôt. Il voulait l'homme depuis si longtemps que de l'attente lui donner des nœuds à l'estomac.

Le contact des lèvres de Gibbs sur son cou le fit trembler et il se pencha sur le toucher.

« Ne fais plus jamais ça. »

Tony sourit à la voix pleine de désir, et non de colère.

« J'avais besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi. » A dit Tony en toute honnêteté.

« Je sais. » Gibbs a chuté un autre baiser sur le cou de Tony.

###################################################################

Tony s'agita dans son sommeil et sentit un corps contre lui. Il avait chaud et il se sentait bien avec les bras encerclant sa taille. Son esprit dériva pour essayer de recoller les morceaux d'où il était et avec qui il était. Il n'était pas dans son lit, ça il le savait puis enfin ça l'a frappé. Ses yeux injectés se sont ouvert et son corps s'est tendu.

Gibbs a senti la tension dans le corps de Tony.

« Hey, ça va ? » Dit Gibbs doucement à l'oreille de Tony.

Le corps de Tony se détendit aux images de la nuit dernière qui traversa ses pensées. L'image de ce qui s'était passé au lit, lorsqu'ils avaient passé ce qui semblait être une heure sous la douche, verrouillé dans chaque bras de l'autre. Tony poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

Gibbs posa un baiser sur l'épaule de Tony.

«Dieu, comment ne pas se sentir bien…. » Répondit Tony avec un sourire.

Gibbs en riant. « Confus ? »

« Um hum. » Tony marmonna à moitié, plaça son bras autour de celui autour de sa taille et verrouilla ses doigts dans ceux de Gibbs.

« Sais-tu quelle heure il est ? »

« Je m'en fous. » Tony soupira. « C'est samedi, donc ce n'est pas grave. »

« Donc, nous allons simplement rester au lit toute la journée. » Gibbs sourit.

« Si tu veux mon avis. Oui. » Tony tira Gibbs plus près pour essayer de le convaincre.

« Que dit-tu de rester au lit et je vais faire du café et un petit déjeuner pour nous ? »

« Non. » Dit Tony sèchement.

« Mais je suis réveillé. »

Tony a poussé ses hanches et sentit la queue dure de Gibbs. « Je vois ça. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Dit Gibbs en secouant la tête et en se tirant en arrière.

Tony pris et dirigea la main de Gibbs sur propre bite dure. « Moi aussi. »

« Tony. » Gibbs aboyait, mais ne retira pas sa main.

Tony soupira. « Très bien. »

Tony lâcha la main de Gibbs et sourit à lui-même quand il a pris quelques instants avant qu'il ne l'enlève.

« Dors. Je te réveillerai lorsque je reviendrais avec le petit déjeuner. »

« Très bien. » Dit Tony en se saisissant de son oreiller.

Gibbs glissa hors du lit après avoir placer un baiser sur la joue de Tony. Tony dormait déjà alors que Gibbs faisait son chemin dans les escaliers.

###################################################################

Gibbs a ouvert la porte et entra dans le salon.

« Hey. » Tony sourire depuis le canapé.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois levé. » Dit Gibbs en faisant son chemin avec le sac de nourriture.

Tony était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé. Gibbs frappa les jambes et Tony les leva laissant Gibbs glisser dessous.

« Burritos j'espère. »

« Oui. » Répondit Gibbs en lui remettant et en prenant un pour lui.

Lorsque Tony commença à déballer son burritos, il sourit. « Vais-je réellement finir mon repas aujourd'hui ? »

« Dépend de toi. » Déclara Gibbs en prenant une bouchée.

« Je vais essayer de me bien me comporter, le temps au moins que je finisse. »

Gibbs jeta un regard sur lui. « Tu pense pouvoir finir ? »

« Je vais essayer. » Tony sourit.

Gibbs mangea avec une main de l'autre jambe de Tony le caressant doucement de haut en bas.

Tony regardait Gibbs mangeait son burrito, l'air de rien.

Lorsque Tony réussit par avaler sa bouché, il pu enfin parler. « Es-ce-que tu teste mon contrôle maintenant ? »

« Quoi ? » A dit Gibbs tentant l'air innocent.

« Ne m'oblige pas à me déplacer ! » Tony fronça les sourcils.

Gibbs glissa sa main un peu plus haut sur la cuisse de Tony.

« Je ne plaisante pas ! »

Encore une fois la main de Gibbs glissa plus loin.

« Bon ça suffit ! » Tony mit son burrito sur la table et poussa Gibbs sur le canapé.

« Qu'ai-je fait ? » Gibbs sourit.

Tony saisi le burrito de Gibbs et le jeta sur la table.

Avec les deux mains libres Ton, épingla Gibbs avec ses bras au dessus de sa tête et s'allongea sur lui.

« J'essaie d'être sage et manger mon repas et toi, tu me cherche ! » Tony se mit à rire

« Et je t'ai eu là où je voulais que tu sois. » Répondit Gibbs qui embrassa Tony.

Tony se tira vers l'arrière. « Non, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Je ne vais pas te permettre de gagner. »

Tony a essayé de garder sa tête hors de portée de Gibbs.

Ils étaient tous deux hilare puis Tony a finalement cédé et placé un petit baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Gibbs.

Tony souri. « Quand es-tu devenu Monsieur ludique ? »

L'attitude et l'humeur de Gibbs surprenait énormément Tony. Il y avait un côté de l'homme que Tony n'avait jamais vu.

« Depuis que je veux jouer avec toi. » Gibbs sourit et détendit Tony dans un baiser.

Tony laissa le baiser continuer pendant un moment puis s'est retirée. « Je ne vais pas permettre que tu t'en sorte comme ça. »

«Je pensais l'avoir déjà fait. » Gibbs sourit. « Tu es au dessus de moi. »

« Tu me veux au dessus ? » A dit Tony avec un éclat dans ses yeux.

« Je suis sûr que je te voudrais dans n'importe quelle manière. »

« Je te fais confiance pour ça. » Tony sourit lorsque Gibbs le tira un plus loin dans ses bras.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller pêcher. »

« Pêcher ? » Tony était confus.

«Aujourd'hui. Pêche. Toi. Moi. »

« Et je répète. Pêcher ? »

Gibbs rigola. « Oui. »

Gibbs brossa un cheveu errant du front de Tony ensuite traça un chemin sur sa joue. «J'ai besoin de me concentrer sur autre choses que toi. »

« Ah c'est donc une distraction. » Tony sourit.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle _passer du temps ensemble_. »

« D'accord ». Tony s'arrêta. « Et je parie que tu as un bateau, quelque part, autre que celui dans ton sous-sol."

« En effet. » Gibbs hocha la tête.

Tony soupira. « Alors je suppose que je devrais aller m'habiller. »

« Si tu ne veux y aller, nous pouvons faire autre chose. »

« Non » Tony sourit. « Mais tu dois te rappeler que je n'ai pas été à la pêche depuis mes dix ans. »

« C'est comme faire du vélo. » Gibbs a souri.

« Rappelle-toi de mes paroles lorsque tu décrochera l'hameçon de mes yeux. »

###################################################################

« Sérieusement comment veux-tu que j'attrape un poisson si tu me donne cet appât répugnant. » Dit Tony agacé.

« Non. » Gibbs secoua la tête. «c'est parce ce que tu es trop lent à l'enroulement, tu le laisse glisser sur le fond."

« Pourquoi on n'utilise pas tout simplement les vers ? »

Gibbs mit sa canne vers le bas et arriva derrière Tony. « Là. Rembobine. »

Tony fit comme il lui dit. Gibbs se tenait derrière Tony et mit la main sur les mains de Tony, puis sur la bobine. « J'aime lorsque tu es là. »

En utilisant sa main pour guider Tony, il a mis une vitesse sur la bobine. « Ressent la, pas trop vite, ni trop lentement. »

Puis Tony sentir un poids lourd au bout de sa ligne.

« Oh merde, merde ! »

Gibbs recula lorsque Tony tentait désespérément de sortir la ligne hors de l'eau. Lorsque le poisson atteint le bateau, Tony riait.

« Ha ya ! Je l'ai eu mon petit poisson ! » Tony s'est tourné vers Gibbs et le poisson.

Gibbs était souriant et inclina la tête vers Tony. « Et maintenant ? »

« Que veux-tu dire et maintenant ? »

« Tu le garde ou tu le relâche. » A demandé Gibbs.

Tony mordit la lèvre inférieure comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort pour lui et non pas le poisson.

Gibbs secoua la tête, se dirigea et enleva le poisson de la ligne et le rejeta dans l'eau.

« C'est juste un poisson, Tony. » Dit Gibbs alors qu'il s'essuyait mes mains.

« Eh bien, M. Poisson pourrait avoir une famille de poissons là-dedans. » Tony s'arrêta. « Petite Fishette. »

« Remet ta canne à l'eau. »

Tony sourit. « Montre-moi à nouveau. »

Gibbs regarda Tony. Gibbs ne pouvait rien lui refuser lorsque Tony le regardait avec ce sourire.

« Relâche un peu. » Dit Gibbs et revins derrière Tony. Encore une fois Gibbs plaça sa main sur celle de Tony et essaya de lui montrer la bonne vitesse.

Tony s'adossa sur Gibbs. Il aimait la façon dont son corps pouvait simplement se fondre dans celui de Gibbs comme si ils étaient faits pour s'assembler.

La main gauche de Gibbs quitta la bobine et s'enroula autour de la taille de Tony, profitant simplement de tenir l'homme dans ces bras. Tout était trop facile avec Tony. Il était trop facile de le toucher, de le vouloir, d'avoir besoin de lui et autant que cela faisait peur à Gibbs, il était trop facile de l'aimer.

« Tu te rends compte que je ne soucie plus des poissons ? » Questionna Tony.

« Oui. » Gibbs sourit.

« Et que je ne veux plus attendre. »

« Oui. »

« Je me fous de savoir si c'est dans la journée, pendant le week-end ou autre chose. » Tony s'arrêta. « Je veux juste que me baise, me fasse l'amour, que nous ayons des rapports sexuels, appelle le comme tu veux.. »

Tony ne prenait plus de gant, il ne se soucier plus de savoir s'il allait trop vite et que cela pourrait faire dérailler le train, que Gibbs ne change pas d'avis. La seule chose qui importait en ce moment, c'est leur amour et sa décision.

Les lèvres de Gibbs touchèrent l'oreille de Tony. « Tu sais que je veux plus de toi qu'une baise rapide. »

Tony hocha la tête.

Gibbs pris la canne à pêche de la main de Tony et la posa à l'écart. Lorsque Gibbs a enveloppé ces bras autour de Tony, Tony se retourna. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ses yeux bleus.

Tony était déjà balayé par le désir. Ses yeux presque noirs, ses lèvres pulpeuses et son corps contre Gibbs. C'était la plus belle chose que Gibbs avait jamais vu.

« Tu te rends compte que je ne pourrais jamais te refuser quoi que ce soit lorsque tu ressemble à ça. » Déclara Gibbs, son regard fixe sur Tony.

« N'importe quoi ? » Tony, involontairement, se lécha les lèvres et fit glisser ces mains sur les boutons du jeans de Gibbs.

L'aspect bestial dans les yeux de Tony fit réagir la queue de Gibbs rendant son jeans soudainement inconfortable. Gibbs sentit le bouton céder et entendit la descente de la fermeture éclair. Gibbs a saisi la main de Tony qui était sur le point de glisser dans son boxeur. Tony regarda Gibbs avec une expression déçu et blessé sur son visage. Le regard fit sourire Gibbs. Tony était debout là, ressemblant à un enfant qui venait d'être privé de son jouet préféré. Gibbs se pencha et plaça un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de Tony.

« Je veux simplement profiter de l'intérieur du bateau. »

Tony se détourna, une expression timide sur son visage.

Gibbs a conduit Tony vers la petite portion couverte de l'embarcation.

Tony avait déjà vu l'intérieur du bateau. Petit, une petite table, un réfrigérateur, pas grand-chose. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Un matelas futon est sur le plancher avec des oreillers jetés sur lui et une couverture.

Tony sourit. « C'est très cosy. ».

Gibbs était déjà tiré Tony en arrière dans ses bras. «J'ai effectivement décidé que nous dormirons ici ce soir. » Il sourit. « Mais ce n'était pas prémédité. »

« Encore une fois. J'adore. » Dit Tony alors qu'il laissa ses mains à nouveau sur le jeans de Gibbs. Gibbs lui attrapa les mains à nouveaux pour l'arrêter.

« Met tes bras en l'air. » Gibbs hocha la tête.

Tony fit comme il lui à ordonné et Gibbs tira son pull au dessus de sa tête. Les yeux de Gibbs erraient maintenant sur la poitrine nue de Tony. Cette fois, lorsque les mains de Tony sont allées à son jeans, Gibbs n'a fait aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter. Comme Tony a pris contact, il a parlé.

« Allonge-toi ».

Gibbs lui donna un coup d'œil Tony un peu perplexe.

« Il y a quelque chose de très sexy d'avoir son homme tout habillé pendant que tu lui suce la queue. » Tony s'arrêta, car Gibbs avala durement sa salive. « Donc, allonge-toi. »

Gibbs est descendu sur le matelas et se coucha sur le dos les yeux toujours fixés sur Tony. Tony avait toujours ce regard bestial et c'est encore plus accentué lorsqu'il est descendu et a rampé jusqu'à corps de Gibbs. Il s'est arrêté à l'aine de Gibbs et sourit.

« Soulève-toi, juste un peu. » la voix de Tony était séduisante et un peu autoritaire.

Gibbs l'écouta sans poser de question. Il leva les hanches, Tony glissa son jeans en bas en caressant sa bite dure. Gibbs poussa contre le tissu de son boxeur lorsque Tony laissa ses doigts l'effleurer. Un petit gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Gibbs à ce contact.

La main de Tony se glissa dans l'ouverture à l'avant du boxeur de Gibbs, tirant sur sa queue. Encore une fois Gibbs gémit. Le son alimenta la faim de Tony et Gibbs vit tout espoir d'y aller lentement disparaitre. Au contraire, il s'affaissa sur la bite de Gibbs en savourant le goût de son amant.

«Merde ! » Gibbs n'était pas préparé pour le zèle avec lequel Tony l'agressa et avait le sentiment d'être dépassé par ses sens. La bouche de Tony était chaude et douce, qui accepté l'intégralité du sexe de Gibbs en un seul mouvement. Gibbs griffait le matelas, ayant le besoin de garder les pieds sur terre grâce quelque chose. Cela aurait marchait si Tony n'avait pas commençait à se déplacer de haut en bas sur sa queue. Au lieu de cela, Gibbs tombait dans l'abîme qu'était Tony. Par inadvertance, Gibbs ferma les yeux, en se concentrant sur le mouvement de la bouche de Tony.

Avec une main à la base du sexe de Gibbs et l'autre sur la hanche, Tony s'alimentait de l'autre homme avec une faim insatiable. Et il était insatiable. Il avait désiré Gibbs depuis si longtemps, rêvant de tout ce qu'il lui ferait s'il lui en laissait la possibilité. Ce n'est qu'un petit morceau des milliers de rêves que Tony voulait remplir. Et s'il en avait l'occasion, Tony essaierait de vivre chacun de ces rêves. En ce moment, Tony était concentré par le goût de Gibbs. Il était un savant mélange de musc, de douceur salée et d'un doux parfum de son savon. Son goût était quelque chose que Tony ne pourra jamais oublier.

Le plaisir a continué de monter et Gibbs a sentait le besoin de se libérer de plus en plus proche. Tony avait apporté un intense désir ainsi que la nécessité de plus en plus rapide que Gibbs d'y mette fin avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle. Il voulait plus que cela, et ne voulait pas finir de cette façon ce soir et que Tony le termine comme ça.

« Tony ». Le nom était faible et Gibbs a placé sa main sur l'épaule de Tony pour renforcer ce que sa voix a essayé de transmettre.

Tony ne voulait pas arrêter, il aurait voulu pousser Gibbs sur le bord et avoir le goût de sa libération dans sa bouche, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était que le début de ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux. Cette pensé obligea Tony à ralentir et de se retirer. Quand la bouche de Tony quitta la le sexe de Gibbs, celui-ci ressentit un sentiment de grande perte.

Tony tira sur le boxeur de Gibbs et Gibbs se leva, permettant à Tony d'enlever son pantalon et son boxeur en cour de route. Puis il a rampé vers le haut du corps de Gibbs, ses mains poussèrent sous le pull de Gibbs. Gibbs a saisi son sweat-shirt et il le tira au dessus de sa tête et dès qu'il a été mis de côté, Tony écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Gibbs. Leurs passions se rencontrèrent et ils se sont enveloppés dans les bras de l'autre. Gibbs roula en dessus alors qu'il continuait à honorer les lèvres de Tony. En retour, Tony griffait Gibbs comme s'il essayait de ramper sous la peau de Gibbs. Les mains de Gibbs quittèrent Tony et s'orientèrent vers sa ceinture. La ceinture a finalement cédé et Gibbs a travaillé sur le bouton, puis la fermeture éclair du jean. Ses mains sur les hanches de Tony, déchirèrent le jeans. La frénésie de vouloir Tony nue sous lui, lui fit arracher le jeans et le boxeur en un seul mouvement.

Une fois retiré, Gibbs laissa ses yeux scruter le bas du corps nu de Tony. Et cette vue alimenta le désir de Gibbs déjà incontrôlable.

Tony respiration était en lambeaux et se sentait rougir encore plus sous le regard de Gibbs.

« Tu es magnifique. » Gibbs fit une pause. « Si beau. »

L'honnêteté dans les yeux de Gibbs et ses mots fit rougit un peu plus Tony.

« S'il te plaît. » Avait plaidé Tony en enroulant sa main autour du cou de Gibbs et le tirant vers le bas.

Gibbs avait ravagé la gorge de Tony, pinçant et l'embrassant de sa gorge à la poitrine. Alors que ses mains caressaient les côtés de la poitrine de Tony, ses lèvres embrassaient un sentier jusqu'au nombril. Le corps arqué, Tony était tendu contre les lèvres de Gibbs à chaque contact. Lorsque Gibbs lui baisa le corps lors de la remontée vers le visage de Tony, sa main caressa le visage du jeune homme. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Tony vit une question dans les yeux de Gibbs.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux. » La voix de Gibbs avait faim. Gibbs ne connaissait pas l'histoire sexuelle de Tony avec les hommes. Il ne savait pas si c'était la première fois ou non. Et de toute façon, il ne savait pas à quel point l'expérience avait disparu. Il était nécessaire pour Gibbs de savoir s'il voulait aller plus loin.

Les lèvres de Tony sont allées à l'oreille de Gibbs. « Je veux que tu enterre ta bite à l'intérieur de moi. »

« Dieu Tony. » Les mots créé une obsédante image dans l'esprit Gibbs.

Tony dériva de l'oreille de Gibbs et le regarda de nouveau dans ses yeux. « Sac à dos ? »

Gibbs regarda Tony pendant une minute.

« Où il est ? »

Gibbs regarda à côté d'eux.

Tony tendit le bras et atteint la poche de devant et en sortit une petite bouteille de lubrifiant.

« Avec préméditation ? » A demandé Gibbs en levant les sourcils.

« Espoir ». Tony sourit.

Gibbs traça un doigt sur les lèvres de Tony. « Je t'ai voulu dés la minute où je t'ai embrassé. »

Tony embrassa le doigt de Gibbs. « Alors, qu'attends-tu pour me prendre. »

Gibbs se coucha sur le côté de Tony. Il pressa son corps contre Tony et posa sa main sur sa hanche. Tony roula de son côté, dos à Gibbs. Ouvrant la petite bouteille, Gibbs plaça quelque noisette de lubrifiant dans sa main avant de frotter de haut en bas sa queue.

Tony senti glisser la main de Gibbs de sa taille et sentit son bras se resserrer autour de lui. Tony gémit lorsqu'il sentit la bite dure de Gibbs pressée contre lui.

« Jethro. S'il vous plaît. »

Gibbs se décala légèrement pour se positionner contre Tony. Doucement, il a poussé la tête de sa queue dans Tony, son corps aux prises avec des petites sensations incroyable. Gibbs déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de Tony.

Tony gémit. « Plus, Dieu, s'il te plaît plus. »

Gibbs a poussé plus loin en essayant d'y aller lentement et de ne pas laisser le désir l'accabler. Tony se sentais si bien avec sa queue en lui qu'il voulait perdre le contrôle. Encore une fois, encore plus loin.

« S'il te plais. » Tony gémit de nouveau, en quémandant plus. Son besoin était déjà trop grand et il avait besoin de sentir Gibbs pousser plus fort en lui. Gibbs estima qu'il pouvait avancer de nouveau, Tony anticipa et alla contre lui. Gibbs s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde.

« Tony ! » Gibbs resserra ses bras autour Tony. Agressé par la sensation d'être enterré à l'intérieur de Tony.

Mais Tony ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et s'avança légèrement. Il fit grogner Gibbs que le désir alimentait d'une façon animale. Il a laissé toute pensée rationnelle filer lorsqu'il se cramponna à Tony et a perdu le contrôle. Gibbs poussée vers l'avant puis vers l'arrière rencontrant Tony à chaque poussée. Tony attrapa la main de Gibbs sur sa hanche et se crispa tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait plus. Il a réussi à faire lui faire comprendre et Gibbs poussa plus dur et plus vite.

« Oui ! Dieu oui !» La voix de Tony était fragile et plein de convoitise.

Gibbs ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, ne pouvait pas en avoir assez. Il était tellement bien ici, avec Tony perdu, dans le bonheur de lui faire l'amour. Il glisse sa main de la taille de Tony à sa queue et l'enveloppa. Chaque poussées de Gibbs dans Tony entraînait un mouvement de la queue de Tony dans sa main. C'était comme un cercle sans fin de sensation.

« Oh…c'est tellement bon. » Dit Gibbs à l'oreille de Tony. « Tellement bon. »

Tony pouvait à peine respirer tant la tension avait augmenté en lui, mais il ne voulait pas céder, il voulait durer. Voulait continuer à sentir le sexe de Gibbs plonger en lui et à sentir la main chaude de Gibbs autour de sa queue. Il fallait que cela dure, mais son corps l'a trahi, et menaça de basculer vers l'extase.

« Jethro. » Ce fut le seul mot qu'il pu dire lorsque l'orgasme déferla sur lui et fit convulser son corps. Son corps refusa de se calmer, encore en vie avec le sexe de Gibbs, pompant toujours en lui, le faisant crier encore plus.

Entendre et voir l'orgasme de Tony, rapprochèrent Gibbs du sien. Sa poussée était devenue plus longue et plus profonde alors qu'il s'approchait du bord. Tony était toujours gémissant de plaisir, et avait encore ses doigts bien accroché à la hanche de Gibbs, repoussant toujours contre lui. Il sentit la vague fondre sur lui et il se précipita dans Tony une dernière fois. Sa jouissance déferla sur lui et il cria le nom de Tony, tout son corps en trembla puis il s'effondra.

Tony pouvait se déplacer, mais ne pouvait pas parler. Combien de temps cela avait-il duré ? Il n'était pas sur que son propre corps réponde à toutes les commandes. Gibbs était silencieux et immobile. Mais Tony pouvait sentir le bras autour de sa taille et le doux contact de ses lèvres sur son épaule. Même ses touches mineures fit tressaillir le corps de Tony. Un autre baiser. Tony sourit. Et un autre. Un petit rire s'échappa de Tony. Et encore un baiser, celui-ci sur le cou de Tony.

« Ne parle pas encore. » Dit Tony.

Gibbs en riant. « Très bien. »

« Et même si je pouvais parler. Que puis-je dire à ce sujet. » Tony sourit.

« Incroyable. »

« Un peu arrogant, tu trouve pas. » Tony ria.

« Non je voulais dire que TU es incroyable. » Un autre baiser sur le cou.

« C'est juste le post-orgasme qui parle. »

Gibbs en riant. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui, et d'ordinaire, cela ne va pas durer. » Tony s'arrêta. « Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de douche sur ton bateau. »

« Si, il y en a une. »

Tony tourna la tête vers Gibbs. « Sérieusement ? »

Gibbs hocha la tête.

« Eh bien. Allons-y. » Tony sourit.

###################################################################-


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Tony était à l'arrière du bateau, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille et il regardait Gibbs, soupçonneux.

« Ne me dit pas que la douche, c'est le lac. »

« Non. » Gibbs a ouvert une petite porte dans la cabine du bateau et en tira une pomme de douche.

Encore une fois, Tony regarda Gibbs. « Tu plaisante, n'est ce pas ? »

Gibbs secoua la tête.

« Et il y a l'eau chaude ? »

« Non. »

Tony regarda autour de lui pendant un moment. « Il n'y a pas de rideau. Tu veux que je me douche ici, nu ? »

Gibbs sourit. « Douche signifie généralement que tu es nu. »

« Mais…». Gibbs a saisi un morceau de plastique plié à l'intérieur de la petite porte. Il l'a dévié et replié pour qu'il ressemble à un rideau de douche très petit.

Ôta sa propre serviette et la mis sur le côté, Gibbs tira sur celle de Tony et la mis à côté de la sienne.

« Hey ! »

Gibbs leva les yeux. « Modeste tout d'un coup. »

« Non seulement… » Tony a cessé de parler.

« Viens. » Dit simplement Gibbs.

Tony s'approche de lui et Gibbs lui saisit le bras et l'attira près de lui.

« Tu sais que tu aurai pu faire ça dans le bateau et non dans la douche. » Tony sourit.

Encore une fois, Gibbs roula des yeux puis il a pris le petit rideau de douche et l'accrocha à un petit clip à côté de lui. Puis il a enroulé autour d'eux pour le fixer de l'autre côté, derrière Tony. Le plastique recouvrait leurs chevilles et collait à leurs hanches.

Tony a commencé à rire. « Désolé, mais c'est tout simplement trop drôle. »

Gibbs a tourné le robinet de la douche et Tony sentit l'eau atteindre sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux pour se préparer au choc de l'eau froide, mais à la place, il sentit la ruée de l'eau chaude sur lui.

« Tu es méchant. » Dit Tony avec de grands yeux.

Gibbs en riant. « Reste tranquille. »

En tenant la pomme de douche sur les épaules de Tony, Gibbs laissait couler l'eau vers le bas et le dos de Tony. Gibbs vint frotter la peau de Tony sous l'eau. Déplacement la pomme de douche, l'eau descendait et dessinait parfaitement la poitrine de Tony, glissant sur sa peau lisse.

Tony essayait de se concentrer uniquement sur l'eau et pas sur les toucher de Gibbs. Il avait besoin de se concentrer, parce qu'il était en train de perdre sa capacité à penser clairement. Car tout à coup, sa seule pensée était, de vouloir que Gibbs le pousse contre le mur et le reprenne avec force.

Les doigts de Tony s'immobilisèrent au milieu de la poitrine de Gibbs, ne s'arrêtant que quelques instants avant de continuer leur chemin jusqu'à sa gorge. Lorsque les doigts de Tony touchèrent son visage, sa bouche trouva celle de Gibbs et l'embrassa profondément.

Lorsque Tony se tira vers l'arrière, Gibbs avait ses bras enroulés autour de lui, d'une manière protectrice et possessive.

« Nous ne prendrons plus jamais de douche ensemble, tu t'en rends compte, hein ? » Dit Tony son corps chargé de désir.

« Pourquoi cela ? » Gibbs connaissait déjà la réponse, en sentant la queue dure de Tony contre la sienne, dans le même état.

« Parce que tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me baise à nouveau. » Il avait dit cela sonnant plus comme un ordre, et Gibbs était à deux doigts de s'exécuter.

Et Gibbs voulait, plus que tout, reprendre Tony là et le laisser crier son nom à nouveau.

« L'eau va se refroidir très vite. » Gibbs sourit.

Tony soupira. « Alors je suppose que nous devons mettre cette pensée en attente. »

Gibbs hocha la tête. « Crois-moi, si nous étions à la maison sous la douche, je t'aurai déjà accroché au mur avec ma bite enfouis au fond de ton magnifique petit cul. »

Tony gémit et lui lança un regard mauvais. « Dieu, tu es vraiment un salaud. »

###################################################################

Bien que, Gibbs avait initialement voulu passer la nuit sur le bateau, ils avaient tous les deux décidé de se diriger vers le rivage. Ils avaient fait un arrêt à leur domicile, pour que Gibbs et Tony puissent se changer et qu'ils décident de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour la soirée. Comme la voiture est arrivée dans le stationnement, Tony eut l'air surpris.

« Omni ? » Dit Tony en sortant de la voiture. « Est-ce que tu essaye de me amadouer ? »

« Pourquoi. » A demandé Gibbs tandis qu'il se dirigea vers Tony.

« Parce que j'ai déjà vu nu et toi. » Tony sourit. « Avec les biens que tu possède, je suis déjà impressionné."

Gibbs secoua la tête. « Je n'essaye pas de t'impressionner. Ils ont la bonne nourriture. »

Tony haussa les épaules. « Très bien. Donc, c'est pourquoi il a fallut que je sois bien habillé. »

« Oui ! » Gibbs aboyaient alors qu'il se saisi du bras de Tony et l'a tiré vers la porte du restaurant.

Ils sont rentrés à l'intérieur du restaurant qui déborde de gens. Un restaurant haut de gamme, un samedi soir était toujours occupé. Tony se demanda si Gibbs avait réalisé à quel point cet endroit était prisé. Ils ont fait leur chemin vers le maître d'hôtel. Il a fallu un moment pour l'homme de le reconnaitre mais lorsqu'il le fit, il lui fit un immense sourire.

« Agent Gibbs ! Ah ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien, Phillip, bien, et vous ? » Gibbs a souri.

« Occupé comme toujours. » Il fit une pause. « Mais j'ai une table merveilleuse pour vous. »

« Merci. »

« Et se doit être l'agent Dinozzo dont vous m'avez parlé ? »

Gibbs hocha la tête comme il s'écarta.

Tony sourit quand l'homme tendit sa main. « S'il vous plaît, Tony. »

Phillip hocha la tête et serra la main de Tony. « S'il vous plaît, suivez-moi. »

Alors que Gibbs et Tony suivi Phillip, Tony regarda Gibbs.

« Tu connais quelqu'un dans chaque restaurant, est-ce ainsi que tu obtiens une table ici un samedi soir ? »

Phillip entendit le commentaire et sourit. « Voici votre table. »

Gibbs est sorti du chemin et Tony eu l'air surpris de nouveau. Lorsque Gibbs s'assit, Phillip est allé lui remettre un menu.

« Ce soir, nous avons l'un de vos choix favoris agent Gibbs. » Phillip sourit.

« Alors ce sera parfait. » a dit Gibbs ignorant le reste du menu.

Phillip hocha la tête et se tourna vers Tony pour l'écoute de son choix.

Tony regarda Gibbs.

« Prends la spécialité. » Gibbs a souri.

« Très bien. » Tony hocha la tête à Phillip.

« Très bon. » Phillip regarda de nouveau Gibbs. « Et votre boisson habituelle ? Pour vous deux ? »

Gibbs hocha la tête et Phillip a fait son chemin dans le fond de la salle.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? » A demandé Tony ironiquement.

« Assez.» Gibbs sourit.

Tony regarda autour de lui un instant puis se retourna vers Gibbs. « Cela ne semble pas vraiment être ton type d'établissement. » Alors les yeux de Tony élargi et il sourit. « Est-ce ton restaurant pour tes rendez-vous ? »

Gibbs secoua la tête. «Je n'ai jamais amené quelqu'un ici. »

Tony sourit. « Donc, je devrais me sentir spéciale ? »

« Tu es unique. » Gibbs pause. « Et si je t'ai amené ici, c'est parce que la nourriture est vraiment bonne et je voulais que tu la découvre. »

Toutes ces nouvelles facettes de Gibbs ont été une surprise continue pour Tony. Au final, Tony savait très peu de chose sur la façon dont Gibbs se comportaient quand il avait une rencontre ou une relation avec quelqu'un. Le peu d'informations qu'il avait, être issue des quelques heures du travail et des relations que Gibbs avait croisé.

Phillip est arrivé à la table avec deux verres.

« Puis-je faire autre chose ? » Il a demandé avec un sourire.

« Ce sera tout, merci. » Gibbs hocha la tête.

Tony regarda le verre, puis l'a ramassé et l'a reniflé. Il a été surpris quand il n'a pas sentit l'odeur du bourbon. Décider de prendre le risque sans demander, Tony prit une gorgée, puis sourit.

« C'est la bière. » Tony sourit. « Bonne bière, mais la bière. »

« Oui. » Gibbs en riant. « Un problème ? »

« Non, j'ai juste pensé, restaurant haut de gamme, boisson haute de gamme. »

« Crois-moi, c'est de la bière haute de gamme. » A dit Gibbs en prenant une gorgée de sa propre boisson.

Leur repas a commencé avec des salades et il semblait que dès qu'ils ont fini leur entrée, le plat est arrivé. Lorsque Tony a vu l'assiette posée en face de lui, il leva les yeux vers Phillip, puis Gibbs.

« Y a t-il un problème monsieur ? » A demandé Phillip, la préoccupation professionnelle dans sa voix.

Il a fallu Tony une minute pour répondre. « Non, pas de problème. »

Phillip n'a pas l'air convaincu. « Est-ce que le steak ne serait pas à votre goût. » il s'arrêta. « Nous l'avons préparé comme nous ordonné l'agent Gibbs. »

Tony secoua la tête. « Vraiment, c'est bon. Je vous remercie. »

Bien qu'il hocha la tête, Phillip eu toujours l'air préoccupé et regardait Gibbs.

Gibbs hocha la tête comme pour à Phillip que c'était bon et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

« Bien. » Phillip s'éloigna.

Tony regardait Gibbs. « Tu te rends compte quel genre de steak c'est ? »

Gibbs hocha la tête. « Oui, où est le problème ? »

Gibbs a commencé à couper son steak et a prendre une bouchée.

Tony le regarda choqué de voir comment il peut prendre à la légère ce sujet.

« C'est steak Kobe. »

« Encore une fois. Je sais. » A dit Gibbs en se coupant un autre morceau. « Et il commence à refroidir donc mange. »

« Jethro. »

Le prénom a été dit plus comme une explication. Il s'agissait d'un steak très coûteux et Tony ne voulait que Gibbs jete son argent pour un repas coûteux ou quoi que ce soit cher pour lui.

« Mangez ! » A dit Gibbs sa voix légèrement surélevé.

Tony hocha la tête. « D'accord. »

Lorsqu'il coupa un morceau de steak, il le regarda de nouveau avant de le mettre dans sa bouche.

« Dieu c'est étonnant. »

Gibbs ria. Tony appréciait la bonne nourriture. Gibbs connaissait les goûts de Tony, comme beaucoup d'autre chose de sa vie, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas la seule chose que Tony était capable d'être. Sous les costards de marque et lunettes de soleil, il était l'une des personnes les plus attentionnées que Gibbs connaissait. Et ce n'était pas que Gibbs ne bénéficient pas de certaines choses de la vie qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment d'importance pour lui.

Les deux ayant terminé, Tony était toujours bloqué sur le steak.

« Tony arrête. » Gibbs a finalement dit. « C'est juste un steak. »

Sur le coin de l'œil, Tony vit une femme s'approcher de leur table, une très belle femme, rousse dont les yeux étaient verrouillés sur Gibbs.

« Jethro, j'ai entendue dire que tu étais là, ce soir. »

Gibbs sourit et se leva. La femme embrassa Gibbs et Gibbs l'a gracieusement étreint en retour.

La femme jeta un regard à Tony. « Je devais voir ce qui pouvait t'éloigner de ton bateau, un samedi soir.»

Gibbs sourit.

La femme se tourna vers Tony, avec sourire et lui tendit la main. « Fiona O'Neill. Propriétaire, gestionnaire, et parfois chef. »

Tony se leva et prit sa main, et mis sur son visage, son sourire et charme spécial Dinozzo. « Anthony Dinozzo mais s'il vous plaît appelez-moi Tony. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Il est craquant, Jethro. »

Elle était toujours souriante et tenait toujours la main de Tony. Tony était souriant, évidemment amusé par son compliment. Tony aimait les compliments. Pensa Gibbs.

« Pourquoi je ne le rencontre que seulement maintenant ? » Elle a demandé à Gibbs, sans quitter des yeux, Tony. Il était facile de voir que les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis un certain temps. Elle les avait observé avant de se manifester et pouvait voir leur niveau de complicité l'un avec l'autre. Ils avaient évidemment qu'ils étaient amis depuis des années.

Tony regardait Fiona puis Gibbs, en essayant de comprendre exactement ce qu'il se passait.

« J'ai essayé de le protéger. » A dit Gibbs.

Fiona lâcher la main de Tony pour la glisser sur le bras de Tony et le saisit au biceps.

« Vraiment Jethro. Je doute qu'il ai besoin de protection contre moi. » Elle leva un sourcil car elle sentait que le muscle sous la main. « N'es ce pas Tony ? »

Tony était toujours souriant. « Je ne suis pas encore sûr. »

Il a reçu un éclat de rire de Fiona.

« Beau et drôle. » Fiona sourit. « Et un sourire qui pouvait battre beaucoups de coeur de nombreuses personnes et avant de ne les casser. »

Tony riant. « J'essaie de n'utiliser la puissance de ce sourire que sur une personne. »

Fiona a soulevé un sourcil. « Je suis sur que vous le faites. »

« Fiona. » A déclaré Gibbs d'un ton calme et apparemment pas affecté par l'appréciation évidente de la femme pour Tony.

Elle a finalement jeta un regard sur Gibbs quand il a dit son nom. Essayant de comprendre Jethro, elle était en train de décider si son nom avait été dit pour simplement attirer son attention, ou de lui demander de cesser de toucher Tony. Après un moment a regarder Jethro, elle soupira et relâcha le bras de Tony.

« Toujours à gâcher mon plaisir, n'est-ce pas Jethro. » Elle a souri.

« Merci pour la table. » A dit Gibbs ignorant le commentaire de Fiona.

« Tout mon plaisir. Et je veux dire que je devais voir par moi-même ce qui t'a enfin fat venir ici. » Elle jeta un regard en arrière à Tony. « Et je suis agréablement surprise. »

Encore une fois Gibbs a ignoré ses commentaires.

« La nourriture était incroyable ! » Dit tout à coup Tony, essayant d'aider à dévier les commentaires de Fiona

« Je vous remercie Tony. » Fiona souri à nouveau à Tony. « Et comment connaissez-vous Jethro? »

« Fiona ! » A dit Gibbs cette fois, sa voix un peu plus ennuyée.

« Quoi ? » Rétorqua Fiona avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Nous travaillons ensemble. » Répondu Tony.

« Vraiment. Vous êtes donc un agent du NCIS. » Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers Gibbs. « Es-tu sûr de ne pas l'avoir amené pour moi ? »

Gibbs secoua la tête. Tony ria.

Fiona soupira. « Eh bien, avant de poser une question qui me décevra encore plus, je pense que je devrais vous laisser. »

Elle se tourna vers Tony, un sourire sexy en jouant sur son visage. « Un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer Tony. »

« Moi de même. » Tony hocha la tête.

Elle continuait à regarder Tony pendant un moment puis se tourna vers Gibbs.

« Et Jethro. » Elle a embrassé sa joue et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Lorsqu'elle se recula, elle sourit. « Viens me voir plus souvent. »

« D'accord. » A déclaré Gibbs alors que Fiona avait déjà pivoté et s'éloignait.

Une fois, elle ai disparu de la vue, Tony sourit Gibbs.

« Sérieusement ? » Tony se mit à rire. « Une ex-petite amie. »

« Non ! » Gibbs secoua la tête. « Es-tu prêt ? »

Tony froncé le sourcil. « Oui. »

##################################################################

Une fois qu'ils ont été dans la voiture pour rentrer à la maison de Gibbs, Tony demanda à nouveau sur Fiona.

« Alors Fiona. » Tony sourit. « Très… hum…, prédateur, et sexuelle. »

« Oui. »

« Pourtant, pas une ex-petite amie. » Tony leva les yeux comme s'il cherchait à comprendre la connexion. « Oh mon Dieu ! Elle n'est pas une de tes ex-femmes ! »

Gibbs dévisagea Tony.

« Vas-tu me le dire ou cela va continuer toute la nuit. »

« La veuve d'un de mes amis. » Gibbs fit une pause. « Un ami marines. Elle et moi sommes restés amis après sa mort. »

« Et tu as couché avec elle ? » Fit Tony plus d'une déclaration qu'une question.

« Une fois, il ya longtemps. Après la mort de son mari. »

Tony était essayé encore de recoller les morceaux. Pourquoi Gibbs a pris Tony là-bas ? Il devait savoir que lui et Fiona se rencontreraient. S'il était ami avec Fiona et qu'il n'avait jamais amené personne au restaurant. Gibbs devait savoir qu'elle serait intéressée de voir qui Gibbs avait exhibé. Et tenant compte du caractère naturel de Fiona, Gibbs devait savoir qu'elle aurait une réaction face à Tony. Non pas que Tony soit prétentieux mais il était plus tôt beau gars.

Les yeux de Tony s'élargirent soudainement et il ouvrit la bouche et regarda Gibbs bouche bée.

« Quoi ? » Gibbs a vu l'expression de Tony choqué.

« Tu m'a clairement et simplement utilisé comme un Boy Toy ! » Tony riait. « Je ne peux pas y croire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Dit Gibbs en le regardant perplexe.

« Oh, ne me donne pas ce regard ! » A dit Tony pointant Gibbs. « Tu savais parfaitement ce que tu faisait. »

Gibbs essayait encore de le regarder avec un air innocent.

« Moi, je suis choqué. » Tony haussa les sourcils. « Flatté mais choqué ! Moi, m'exhiber comme un morceau de viande juteux devant ton amie ! »

« Tony ! Ce n'est pas… »

Tony lui retire la parole. « Oh, ne cherche même pas à parler pour ta défense. » Tony secoua la tête. « Deux jours et je suis déjà une friandise. »

Ils sont arrivés devant la maison et Tony sortit de la voiture dès le moteur coupé. Gibbs a claqué la porte lorsqu'il est sorti de la voiture et se dirigea vers la maison. Tony sur ses talons.

«Admets-le. » Tony sourit Gibbs le suivant dans la maison. «Je suis ton petit Toy Boy sexy. »

Tony a attrapé le dos de la chemise de Gibbs quand il allait entrer. Gibbs se retourna et Tony enveloppa ses mains sur les côtés de la chemise de Gibbs le tirant proche de lui. Puis il attendit la réaction de Gibbs. Pensant probablement qu'il se détachera et de continuera à tout nier.

Au lieu de cela Gibbs entoura de ses bras et sourit Tony.

« La seule chose que je vais t'avouer, c'est que tu es sexy. » A dit Gibbs déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Tony.

Tony a fait un tsk, tsk, un bruit dans sa gorge. « Et moi qui pensais que tu avais, avant tout, un comportement de marines. »

Un autre baiser.

« Es ce que c'est toujours comme ça, que tu essaye de sortir des explications de tes actions ? » Tony sourit.

Gibbs n'a pas répondu.

« C'est bon. Je connais déjà la vérité. » Tony s'arrêta. « Juste une faveur. »

Gibbs a soulevé un sourcil.

« La prochaine fois que tu te sers de moi comme d'un Toy Boy, fais le moi savoir, je vais porterais de l'Armani. »

Gibbs roula des yeux

###################################################################

«Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'as jamais vu Double Identité. » A dit Tony en lançant une autre poignée de pop-corn dans sa bouche.

« Pas vraiment mon type de film. » A répondu Gibbs tentant de faire attention au film en noir et blanc devant lui et échoué lamentablement. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le film, il a été distrait par les mouvements de Tony. Gibbs s'était placé avec son dos contre le bras du canapé, Tony avait rampé entre ses jambes et avait la tête et le haut du corps sur la poitrine de Gibbs. Cela signifie à chaque fois que Tony a décidé qu'il voulait pop-corn, ou tout simplement besoin de se déplacer, Gibbs sentait chaque mouvement. Et Tony bougeait beaucoup.

«Es tu sur que tu ne t'ennui ? » Demanda Tony en regardant Gibbs.

«Je n'ai rien dit. » Gibbs regarda Tony.

« Tu as la bougeotte. »

« Non, tu as la bougeotte. » Aboya Gibbs.

Tony se retourna et glissa vers le haut du corps de son compagnon, une main sur le visage. « Tu es si doux. »

Les doigts de Gibbs se sont enfoncés dans les hanches de Tony et a jeté leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. « Doux, hein. »

Le contact établis, Tony se mit à moudre son aine contre celle Gibbs.

« On dirait que quelqu'un d'autre soit assez _doux_. »

La main de Tony est venu et a couru dans les cheveux de Gibbs et il a placé un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Gibbs. « Tu semble avoir un tel effet sur moi. »

Alors que Gibbs était sur le point de capturer les lèvres de Tony, on frappa à la porte.

Tony regarda Gibbs. « Quelqu'un viens de frapper à ta porte ? »

« J'ai fermé la porte. » Dit Gibbs à voix basse.

« Quand as-tu obtenu un verrou ? » A demandé Tony surpris.

« Il y a quelques mois. »

Là encore, Gibbs fut sur le point de l'embrasser quand une vois se fit entendre.

« Gibbs, t'es là !? »

La tête de Gibbs retomba lorsqu'il a entendu la voix familière.

« Aller, laisse-la entrer » Tony soupira. « Tu sais qu'elle ne partira pas. »

« Gibbs ! Je sais que tu es là ! » Appela la voix féminine à partir de la porte.

Tony se hisse hors de Gibbs. Gibbs se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Fait glisser le verrou, il ouvrit la porte.

« Tu vas bien ? Tony est ici ? J'ai essayé de vous appeler toute la journée. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Questionna Gibbs soudain concerné.

« Le directeur a déclaré que Tony était malade et que tu l'as ramené chez lui. Mais il n'est pas chez lui et ... » Abby pause. « Vas-tu me laisser à l'extérieur toute la nuit ? »

Gibbs soupira. « Entre. »

Abby est entré et se tourna vers Gibbs en continuant de parler comme si elle n'avait jamais cessé. « Donc je suis allé chez Tony ce matin mais il n'était pas là. J'ai tenté de l'appeler, mais il n'a pas répondu. Alors j'ai essayé avec toi et toi aussi tu n'as pas répondu et tu ne veux toujours pas me répondre. Alors j'ai pensé que peut-être Tony était vraiment malade et que tu l'avais emmené à l'hôpital ou le faire rester ici ou- »

Gibbs hocha la tête vers le salon.

En se retournant, les yeux Abby a rencontré Tony et il sourit. Abby a couru vers lui et a sauté sur lui, l'enveloppant de ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle lui a fait presque perdre l'équilibre et Tony a du lutté pour rester debout.

« J'étais très inquiète. Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels ? Je pensais que tu étais mort ou pire que Gibbs t'ai emmené chassé près d'une falaise. »

Gibbs éclata de rire.

« Je vais bien, Abs, vraiment. » Assura Tony en lui retournant son étreinte.

Elle se laissa tomber de Tony, debout sur ses deux pieds, Abby mis des coups de poing dans le bras de Tony.

« Alors ne me fait plus peur comme ça ! »

« Désolé. » Dit Tony en se frottant les bras. « Je n'ai pas vraiment regardé mon téléphone aujourd'hui. »

« Règle n ° 3 ! » Crie-t-elle en le montrant du doigt.

«Je sais. »

« Et toi ! » Abby se tourna vers Gibbs regardait avec les yeux furieux. « Je t'ai appelé au moins dix fois. »

«Je sais, j'ai vu. »

« Et tu m'as tout simplement ignoré ! »

« Abby j'étais occupé. » A dit Gibbs sonnant de plus en plus irrité.

Elle le regarda, une expression de douleur évidente sur son visage. « Eh bien, excuse-moi pour m'inquiéter quand deux de mes amis disparaissent de la fête de Noël et le lendemain en secret."

« Abs, je ne voulais pas que t'inquiéter. » Gibbs lui prit la main.

Pour un instant, elle semblait encore bouleversée, puis, elle jeta ses bras autour de lui.

Gibbs embrassé le côté de sa tête.

« Bon alors si tout le monde va bien et Abby est heureux à nouveau. » Dit-elle en se séparant de l'étreinte de Gibbs.

« Bon». Gibbs hocha la tête.

Puis ce fut le silence. Abby regarda autour d'elle avec le sentiment d'avoir interrompu quelque chose. Elle jeta un regard à Tony et a vu le bol de pop-corn posé sur le sol.

« Euh…, suppose que je devrais partir. » Dit Abby en pointant vers la porte. Elle fit signe à Tony et il a souri et lui fit un geste de la main.

Gibbs la regarda marcher de la porte jusqu'à sa voiture puis disparaître de la route. Gibbs est retournée dans la salle de séjour et Tony se mit à rire.

«Tu pense qu'elle en a des soupçons ? » A demandé Tony à travers son rire.

« Donne-lui du temps. » Gibbs soupira. « Elle va recoller les morceaux. »

Un sourire fit son chemin sur le visage de Tony et il tira sur la chemise de Gibbs. « Tu as peur ? » Demanda Tony qui entoura ses bras autour de l'autre homme.

« Non. » Sourit Gibbs en enlaça Tony de ses bras.

La réponse fut brève et rapide et cela frappa Gibbs dramatiquement. Car il s'est rendu compte que maintenant, il n'avait plus peur, comme auparavant, lorsque Tony lui a demandé, et il comprit pourquoi lui, n'avait pas eu peur. Gibbs a étudié le visage de Tony, ne cherchant pas de réponse, mais cherchant plus à le mémoriser. Ce n'était pas ces traits plutôt son expression, ce que son visage représentés maintenant.

« Hey, » Tony regardait Gibbs tentant de le sortir de son regard. « Tout va bien ? »

Pour un moment, Gibbs était encore perdue dans la réalisation qui avait soudain infiltré sa conscience et qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre. Pourquoi sa compréhension est arrivée si vite ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était têtu et avait la tête dure, ce qui signifie habituellement que pour les questions affectives, cela prenait quelques coups de pied dans la tête ou dans le bide avant qu'il ne comprenne tous azimuts. Mais pas cette fois, cette fois il a déjà reconnu ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il voulait.

« Jethro. »

Entendant prononcer son prénom le sortis de ses pensées et il sourit à Tony.

« Tu vas bien ? » La préoccupation et l'inquiétude visible sur le visage de Tony.

Gibbs se maudit pour l'inquiéter inutilement et il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Tony.

« Oui. » Gibbs a souri. « Je vais bien. »

« Tu es sûr ? » Tony semblait encore incertain.

Gibbs tira le visage de Tony près du sien et hocha de la tête Comme si le fait de faire l'action contribuerait à montrer qu'il était vraiment bien.

« Avec toi, ici dans mes bras, tout est forcément bien. »

Tony sourit enfin, sa préoccupation et son inquiétude s'estompèrent lentement. Avec la même intensité quelque instant plus tôt, Gibbs regarda Tony.

« Si je te dit que je voulais te prendre à l'étage et faire l'amour avec toi maintenant, que dirais-tu ? »

Il aurait dû sonner doux et romantique même, au lieu de ça, sa voix se fit pleine d'exigence, pleine de besoin, et sonnait plus comme une commande qu'à une question. Et à l'écoute de ces mots, Tony eu mal physiquement à cause de la vague de désir qui s'abattit sur lui. Son cœur s'accéléra, son sang pulsa en lui, réchauffant l'intérieur de son corps. Son esprit a crié la mendicité, Tony acceptait tout les scénarios innombrables remplis maintenant ses pensées.

En sortant des bras de Gibbs, Tony lui prit la main et lentement le conduit à l'étage. Tony était au-delà de besoin ou vouloir prendre la parole.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre option pour Gibbs que de le suivre et il l'a fait sans aucune hésitation.

Quand ils arrivaient au bord du lit de Gibbs, Tony ressentit le besoin de l'embrasser. Tony était déjà penché sur Gibbs lorsque celui-ci le devança. Il était exigeant et primaire, plein de l'émotion. Maintenant Gibbs ressentait, comprenait et avait le besoin de l'exprimer.

Tony sentit les différences dans ce baiser. Il sentait encore le désir, il senti le besoin, mais sentit aussi la possessivité et la jalousie contenus en lui. Ce baiser dit a Tony la façon de voir de Jethro. Tous les souvenirs de toute autre personne l'ayant embrassé auparavant était effacés et personne d'autre ne pourrait jamais l'embrasser de nouveau à l'exception de lui. La sensation est grisante et terrifiante à la fois.

Ayant besoin de plus de Tony, les mains Gibbs ont travaille pour déboutonner la chemise que Tony portait. Quand la chemise a refusé de coopérer, Gibbs l'a simplement déchirée. Les mains chaudes touchaient la poitrine encore plus chaude de Tony. Gibbs laissa ses mains glisser sur la poitrine de Tony et jusqu'à ses épaules. Ses doigts glissent sous chemise de Tony et l'a chassa de son corps. Elle est tombée dans un tas derrière ses pieds. Les lèvres Gibbs se détacha des lèvres de Tony pour aller vers le bas pour baiser sa gorge et pinçant sa chair tendre.

Après avoir été trop longtemps inactif, les mains de Tony se mirent à tirer sur les boutons sur la chemise de Gibbs. Ayant plus de patience que Gibbs, Tony a réussi à détacher chaque bouton, puis tira sur le tissu. Gibbs a permis à ses mains de laisser le corps de Tony seulement le temps qui lui ôte sa chemise puis elles sont revenues sur les hanche du jeune homme.

Tony sentit les doigts de Gibbs enlever sa ceinture, sentit son touché, puis la fermeture éclair. Gibbs a soudainement cessé tout mouvement lorsque ses mains entrèrent en contact avec la peau nue. Tony n'avait rien sous son jeans et Gibbs senti sa queue frétiller.

« Tony Christ. » Ce fut un grognement d'excitation et de besoin. Gibbs laissa ses mains glisser sur l'arrière du pantalon et se saisit du cul de Tony. Tony gémit de l'action de Gibbs avait causé. Il poussa leur corps à se rapprocher.

« Aime-tu me rend fou ? » Sonna la question à l'oreille de Tony.

« Oui, Dieu oui. » Tony a réussi à répondre.

« Tu aime me faire perdre le contrôle. »

« Oui. » la réponse était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Les mains de Gibbs glissèrent du cul de Tony pour ses hanches et il a poussé le pantalon vers le bas. Une fois qu'ils ont entassés au pied de Tony, il les lui ôta.

« Décale-toi. » Ordonna Gibbs alors que Tony se recula.

Tony bougea vers le coté du lit pour permettre à Gibbs la possibilité de se relever à côté de lui. En regardant Gibbs, les yeux de Tony étaient liés de désir et de besoin. Son corps crié le retour du toucher de Gibbs et Gibbs prié pour revenir.

Avec ses yeux, écrémant, constamment le corps nu de Tony, Gibbs déboucla sa ceinture, défit son pantalon et les a glissé loin de lui, boxeur compris. Les yeux de Tony se déplacèrent du visage de Gibbs à son corps nu. Pour ce qui semblait être une éternité, Gibbs restait là captivé par la forme de Tony sur son lit.

C'était nécessaire. Gibbs devait maintenant examiner non seulement le corps de Tony, mais aussi sous sa peau. Ils connaissaient leurs cicatrices extérieures. Présent pour certaines d'entre elles. Mais les cicatrices intérieures étaient plus difficiles à voir et plus difficile à partager, mais Gibbs voulait tout connaître du monde de Tony.

Tony tendit la main et Gibbs s'approcha un peu plus de Tony, juste à ces côtés. La main de Gibbs a commencé à tracer des motifs sur la poitrine de Tony, explorant les sommets et les vallées. Il voulait explorer chaque centimètre de peau de Tony et puis lorsqu'il aura fini, l'explorer à nouveau. Il voulait découvrir tous les endroits cachés que Tony aimé être touché et être rendu fou de désir. Et surtout il voulait faire comprendre à Tony qu'il ne serait jamais satisfait, qu'il aurait toujours envie de lui, d'eux, ensemble.

Incapable de contrôler le besoin de toucher Gibbs, Tony entoura l'un de ses bras autour de l'homme et puis il lança ses lèvres à l'assaut sur Gibbs. Leurs corps enlacés, ils se nourrissent les uns de autre, en sachant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais satisfaire complètement leur faim, mais simplement, étancher leur soif, temporairement.

Tony se jeta vers l'arrière mais seulement pour plaidé Gibbs d'aller plus loin. Sa main est allée sur le visage de son compagnon, le caressant du bout des doigts.

« J'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît. » Dit Tony la voix tremblante.

Alors il se démêla de Gibbs et a roulé sur le ventre. Sa tête sur l'oreiller, Tony regardait Gibbs.

Juste assez le temps pour attraper le lubrifiant et de le frotter sur sa queue, Gibbs s'est ensuite mis à genoux derrière Tony. Avec les mains tremblantes, Gibbs tira sur les hanches de Tony, apportant la partie inférieure du corps de l'homme sur ses genoux. Tony était déjà en train de se repousser contre Gibbs et Gibbs n'a pas pu et ne pas voulu le renier. Positionnant sa bite contre Tony, il a poussé à l'intérieur et Tony c'est immédiatement crispé. Cette fois, Gibbs était mieux préparé et bien qu'un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, il a bloqua les hanches de Tony, l'empêchant de se déplacer. Il se laisse simplement profiter de la sensation d'être à l'intérieur de Tony avant que le désir ne l'accable. Tony se tortilla et essaya de sortir de Gibbs pour en redemander. Desserrant un peu la pression, Gibbs tira Tony loin de lui pour mieux replonger en lui, Tony gémit de nouveau. Gibbs laissa la faim reprendre le contrôle et céda. Il prit Tony avec un nouvel accès de fièvre. Tandis que les axes de Gibbs ont augmenté, ils ont tous deux été avalé par les sensations.

Encore une fois, Tony senti la différence de contact avec Gibbs comme il l'avait plus tôt dans le baiser.

Gibbs essayait de faire passer le changement. Contrairement à bord du bateau, qui avait été basé sur le besoin bestial, pas vraiment sur la recherche du consentement et de la compréhension. Le consentement de Tony qui permettrait à Gibbs savoir qu'il parfaitement le droit de savoir combien il se sentait bien. Il avait besoin d'exprimer la protection et la possessivité qui le consumait, qu'il accepte, que Tony comprenne que c'était basé sur l'amour et non sur la domination de l'autre. Il avait besoin de Tony à comprendre que ces sentiments existent mais jusqu'à ce que Tony ne le dise clairement à Gibbs, il n'avait plus le droit de ressentir de cette façon. Et même le moment est venu, Gibbs doute que leurs sentiments allait changer.

En voulant plus qu'à l'accoutumée, Gibbs se saisit du sexe de Tony et le caressa de haut en bas de sa longueur.

« Dieu, Jethro ! » A crié Tony au contact et la sensation, menacé de le pousser sur le bord. Ses doigts étaient en boule, en serrant les poings sur le lit. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller, ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir à Gibbs. Il se sentait bien et le désir était toujours fort alors qu'il s'accroché au petit morceau de contrôle qu'il avait, et repoussé par la nécessité à venir.

Gibbs avait que peu de contrôle, la sensation de la chaleur de Tony autour de sa queue l'apportait de plus en plus près du bord. Il pouvait sentir le changement, son corps a commencé à se crisper, des spasmes agiter sa propre queue, son esprit avait cessé de fonctionner, accablé par le besoin physique. Sans son approbation, son corps céda face à la sensation accablante et il sentit la ruée de plaisir vers la libération de son propre corps et dans Tony.

« Tony ! » Le nom a été un cri quelque part entre un grognement et un gémissement.

Refusant d'accepter la fin, Gibbs continua de poussée en Tony et caressa sa bite plus vite. C'était le dernier effort nécessaire pour que Tony tombe dans les affres des délices et son corps se mit à trembler lorsqu'il est venu. Toutes les forces quitta son corps et Tony s'effondra sur le lit, entraîna Gibbs avec lui. Tony avait sentit le poids du corps de Gibbs sur lui mais il n'en n'avait rien à faire. Il a fallu un moment pour que Gibbs retrouve ses esprits de l'expérience qui l'avait porté si loin. Un semblant d'ordre, il s'est rendu compte qu'il était encore relié à Tony et il se força à sortir de l'homme et s'allongea sur le lit.

Gibbs avala dur, se lécha les lèvres sèches et se racla la gorge. Son corps ne voulait toujours pas répondre et il refusait de laisser Gibbs bouger ou parler. Alors il a tout simplement fermé les yeux et attendit donnant à son corps le temps de revenir à la normale.

Tony cependant faisait des petits gestes de sa main avant de l'immobiliser sur la poitrine de Gibbs. Les doigts de Tony ont lentement commencé à tracer des motifs sur la peau douce sous sa main.

Retrouvant la capacité de se déplacer, Gibbs a saisi la main de Tony de sa poitrine et l'embrassa ensuite placé vers le bas.

Tony sourit à lui-même, étonné de voir comme c'était devenu plus simple entre eux maintenant.

« Je sais que tu avais dit que nous n'aurions jamais de douche ensemble, mais… »

Tony riait à mi-chemin de la déclaration.

« Je pense que j'ai fait cette déclaration un peu trop hâtivement en raison des circonstances à l'époque. »

Gibbs se mit à rire. «Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu reconsidère la question ? »

« Oui. »

« Bon. » Gibbs se pencha et plaça un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de Tony en se levant. « Alors allons-y. »

################################################## ############################

Dans la chambre, Tony était penché, sa serviette sur la tête se séchant les cheveux habillés seulement en boxeurs. Lorsque Gibbs est sorti de la salle de bains, il est arrivé derrière Tony, à nouveau émoustillé par le jeune homme penché devant lui.

« Hey ! » Dit Tony en se relevant et en regardant Gibbs derrière lui.

Gibbs sourit, puis posa un baiser sur l'épaule de Tony.

« Sérieusement n'en n'a tu pas eu assez ? » A demandé Tony penché en arrière contre le corps de Gibbs.

« Non. » Un autre baisé cette fois sur le cou de Tony alors qu'il se sentit enveloppé par les bras de Gibbs.

« Je suppose que j'aurais dû savoir la réponse à venir. Je veux dire, tu n'as même pas bronché lorsque l'eau froide est tombée sur nous. » Tony sourit.

« J'étais trop préoccupée pour me soucier de l'eau. » Vu qu'il était en train de faire l'amour à Tony à nouveau quand l'eau avait jaillit, il n'avait tout simplement pas fait attention.

« Ca doit être un truc de Marine. » Tony riant. « Parce que moi, j'étais gelé ! »

« Es ce que tu te plains ? »

« Non, je fais seulement une déclaration. Je suis toujours congeler. » Tony laisser son corps frissonner.

Gibbs passa ses mains de haut en bas sur les bras de Tony, comme s'il essayait de le réchauffer.

« Tu veux un sweat-shirt ? »

Tony secoua la tête. « Ca ira mieux une fois que nous serons au lit. »

« Très bien. » Dit Gibbs puis plaça un baiser sur le côté de la tête de Tony et grimpa dans le lit.

Tony le suivi et fut tiré à nouveau dans les bras de Gibbs.

################################################## ###########################

Gibbs se réveilla et fut surpris de se retrouver sur le dos, Tony recroquevillée contre sa poitrine, un bras jetés autour de la taille Gibbs. Regardant Tony, il constata comment Tony semblait aller parfaitement dans ses bras et même contre son corps. Frottant sa main sur son visage, Gibbs soupira.

La nuit dernière, il y avait eu tant de choses qu'il avait voulut dire à Tony mais les mots ont refusé de sortir. Pas par peur mais parce qu'il ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour avoir choisit les mots justes. Il avait merdé tant de fois dans le passé. Parfois, c'était parce qu'il était resté silencieux et d'autres fois parce que ce qu'il a dit est sorti de mal ou mal interprété.

« Putain, je ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance ! » Les mots ont été prononcés à haute voix. Il a de nouveau regardé vers le bas, vers l'homme dans ses bras. L'émotion écrasante et il a juste commencé à parler.

« J'ai eu peur après ce premier baiser. Peur de réaliser qu'avec toi, toutes mes défenses s'étaient effondrées et que je perdais le contrôle. » Gibbs soupira. « Et peur que tu sache ce que tu signifie pour moi et ce que attend de moi. »

« Alors j'ai réalisé que tu n'avais eu le moindre doute. » Gibbs riait. « Même en sachant mes antécédents, tu as toujours cru que je valais le risque. »

Gibbs a chuté un doux baiser sur le sommet de la tête de Tony. «Je savais que tu m'aimais déjà et moi- » Gibbs sourit en regardant Tony. « Sachant que la vie fait bien plus, je te dévoile la partie de Gibbs ludique et joueur, c'est à cause de toi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait encore quelqu'un qui puisse me faire sentir de cette façon, pas depuis- »

« Et en très peu de temps. » Gibbs ne se laissa pas envahir par ses souvenirs. « Et je savais que la pêche ne fonctionnerai pas. Rien ne pouvait me distraire de mon désir pour toi. » Gibbs soupira. « Je t'ai pris sur le bateau parce que je savais que tu allais te donner à moi. Je voulais que cela se produise là, parce qu'aucun de nous n'avais de passé sur le bateau. C'était plus facile comme ça. Je n'avais jamais amené quelqu'un là bas. »

Gibbs a commencé à sourire. « Et au restaurant, Fiona. Je t'ai pris parce que je pensais que c'est ce que tu voulais. Je sais que tu aime ce genre de chose. » Gibbs pause. « Je ne veux pas savoir si elle a été surprise et je ne sais pas si elle à comprit que nous étions ensemble. Mais elle m'a dit avoir vu quelque chose dans mes yeux, lorsque je te regardais. »

« Puis Abby. Elle est comme une gamine prise au piège dans un corps d'adulte. Elle se soucie tellement de chacun d'entre nous que j'aurai du prévoir qu'elle serait inquiète pour toi. Elle va bientôt tout mettre ensemble, j'en suis sûr. De plus, je ne veux pas lui mentir. Et sa visite m'a fait réaliser que je voulais qu'elle le sache. Que je voulais que tout le monde sache que j'étais heureux. » Gibbs s'arrêta et déglutit difficilement.

« Et que je voulais te dire que je suis amoureux de toi. » Gibbs secoua la tête. « Pourtant, il semblait si bizarre de le dire si tôt. Comme ci, c'était d'un banal. Je ne tombe pas amoureux comme ça, si simplement. C'était trop facile trop rapide et trop simple. » Gibbs s'arrêta un instant. « Ensuite, j'ai réalisé que peut-être, c'est ce que l'amour est censé être. Simple, facile, et dévoré par ce besoin fou et le désir vorace. »

Gibbs a passé sa main dans ses cheveux. « Je t'ai dit hier soir, Je t'aime, et j'espère que je te l'ai montré assez pour que te me crois. »

« Tu l'a fait. »

Gibbs baissa les yeux et a vu Tony regardant vers lui. Il ne su dire, si Tony avait pleuré ou essayait de ne pas le faire, mais quoiqu'il en soit, il avait tout entendu.

« Tu n'étais pas censé être endormi ? »

« Non, je ne l'ai jamais été. » Répondit Tony scrutant les yeux de Gibbs.

Gibbs a apporté sa main sur le visage de Tony et dirigea son pouce sur sa joue. «Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »Dit-il en laissant ses lèvres glisser jusqu'à Gibbs.

Gibbs tira Tony contre lui, laissant le baiser s'approfondir. Un sentiment familier de désir émergeant en lui, augmentant de plus en plus.

Tony tira vers l'arrière. «Whoa», Tony prit une profonde inspiration. «Je ne sais pas où ça va. »

« Et tu as un problème avec ça ? » Gibbs sourit.

« Non, c'est juste que tu ne vas pas te défiler aussi facilement. » Dès que Tony lui a dit ça, il réalisé son mauvais choix de mots.

Gibbs a soulevé un sourcil.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu ne peux pas dire tout cela et t'en sortir sans que je n'aie rien à dire. »

Gibbs soupira. « Donc, je présume que tu vas commenter mes dires. »

Tony punch son estomac. « Très bien, le Gibbs tout-doux est parti, je veux qu'il revienne. »

« Non disparu, au repos. »

Tony roula des yeux.

« Très bien. » Gibbs régla ses bras confortablement autour de Tony. « Dit ce que tu a à me dire. »

« D'abord, je dois dire que je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel ! Je ne pense pas que tu ais même fait de discours aussi long depuis toutes les années que je te connais. » Tony s'arrêta. « Secundo. C'est la plus belle chose que j'aie jamais entendu. Et enfin, si tu n'avais pas été un âne bâté, tu aurais obtenus mon cul, un peu plus tôt. »

« J'aurai du, oui. » Gibbs les avais renversé et planais au dessus de Tony.

« Tu aurais du quoi ? » Tony sourit, ses yeux déjà plein de désir.

Regardant Gibbs, l'esprit de Tony à tout à coup flashé à la seule chose, qu'il n'avait pas dit. L'idée à fait son nœud dans l'estomac et tortura son esprit. C'était la seule pensée que quelqu'un d'amoureux déteste penser.

« Dit-le. » Tony à réussit à formuler les mots, sachant que Gibbs avait besoin d'un petit coup de pouce.

Gibbs sourit à lui-même. Tony a été l'une des rares personnes qui pouvaient le lire si facilement.

« T'aimer avant, mais je ne peux pas te perdre. »

« Tu ne me perdras pas. » insista Tony, emballa ses bras autour de la taille de Gibbs et le tira vers le bas.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Après avoir fait l'amour, une douche et s'être habillé. Gibbs était dans la cuisine se versant sa deuxième tasse de café. Tony errait dans ses bras et les bras enveloppés autour de la taille de Gibbs. Il semblait presque impossible pour eux de ne pas se toucher l'un l'autre.

« Qu'es ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? » Lui demanda Gibbs n'ayant pas vraiment de plan en tête.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » Tony sourit.

« Je ne te poserai pas la question. » Gibbs se retourna, appuyé contre le comptoir, les mains de Tony, désormais appuyé sur sa chemise.

« Tu ne vas pas aimer ça. » Tony sourit.

Gibbs soupira. « Un autre film ? »

« Non. » Répondit Tony qui laissa son corps pour venir buter contre celui de Gibbs.

« Ca doit être mauvais. » Gibbs sourit, il était sûr que Tony avait rapproché son corps de lui, pour lui faire avaler la pilule plus facilement.

« Ca dépend de ta définition de mauvais. »

« Donc. » Gibbs a demandé. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« J'ai besoin de finir mes achats de Noël. »

La tête de Gibbs retomba

« Oui, ça. » Dit Tony en tirant sur le tee-shirt de Gibbs pour tenter de lui faire regarder en vers le haut. « Ca ne sera pas si mauvais. Je te le promets. Et puis tu as peut-être quelque achat de Noël à finir ? »

« Non.» Répondu Gibbs en relevant la tête.

« Tu les a déjà tous finis ? Tony eut l'air surpris.

Gibbs hocha la tête.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Probablement fini depuis Octobre. » Tony sourit.

« Août. ».

Tony secoua la tête. « Je déteste ça. » il s'arrêta. « Mais je te promets, aucun centres commerciaux. Juste quelques magasins spécialisés. »

Gibbs regarda Tony qui maintenant lui donnait des yeux tristes chiot essayant désespérément de parvenir à ses fins.

« Je te promets que nous pourrons faire ce que tu veux, quand nous aurons fini. » Proposa Tony, une lueur diabolique dans ses yeux.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu pense que je ferais ? » Demanda Gibbs, alors qu'il laissa tomber sa bouche à la dégustation de la chair tendre du cou de Tony.

Tony soupira. « La même chose que moi. »

Le traitement sur le cou de Tony eu l'effet souhaité par Gibbs sur le corps de Tony. Il appuya plus fort contre lui, bloqua la main de Tony à l'arrière de sa tête et Gibbs poussa plus fort contre son cou.

Il embrassa le cou de Tony à ses lèvres. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, écraser les unes contre les autres dans une étreinte passionnée.

Se força à résister de l'effet de Gibbs avait sur lui, Tony tira sa tête en arrière.

« Tu n'étais pas censé faire du shopping avant. » a dit Tony en essayant d'ignorer le fait que Gibbs était revenu sur son cou.

Les mains de Gibbs glissa vers le bas et saisi le cul de Tony, le tirant contre sa bite durcis.

« Jethro, ce n'est pas juste. » Gémis piteusement Tony, sa main serrant la poitrine Gibbs.

Gibbs apporta ses lèvres à l'oreille de Tony et a parlé d'une voix basse et pleine de désir. « Ce n'est pas juste que je te veille tellement. »

« Jethro. » dit Tony qui griffait maintenant la poitrine de Gibbs tentant de lui retirer son tee-shirt.

Gibbs lâcha Tony et a tiré sa chemise par-dessus sa tête, puis se saisit de la chemise de Tony, la lui ôta rapidement.

Avant que Gibbs puisse réagir, les lèvres de Tony étaient déjà en train de mordre la gorge de Gibbs.

Un gémissement s'échappa de Gibbs tandis qu'il se cramponna au dos de Tony. Il a senti le mouvement de Tony plus bas sur sa gorge, juste sur le côté de sa pomme d'Adam et senti légèrement la morsure plus claire. L'action surpris Gibbs, lorsqu'il réalisé que Tony avait laissé une trace. Se saisissant de l'arrière de la tête de Tony et il a tiré Tony loin de son cou et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Ressentit la nécessité de me marquer ? » Demanda Gibbs pas en colère, mais simplement curieux.

« Oui. » Rétorqua Tony, ces yeux vert dans les yeux bleu de Gibbs. Il avait agit d'instinct, et cela avait été la seule explication que Tony avait pu donner, il n'avait aucune arrière pensées derrière cet acte. Bien que, l'ayant fait, Tony apprécié l'idée d'avoir laissé sa marque sur Gibbs. Il se demande si Gibbs n'avait même jamais eu un suçon.

Tira Tony vers lui, il lui parlait à l'oreille. « Je suis déjà à toi. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, ses mains étaient déjà défait le bouton et la fermeture éclair du jeans de Tony. Avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin, Tony avait les mains sur le jeans de Gibbs, imprimant les mêmes mouvements.

Gibbs allait embrasser Tony à nouveau, mais celui-ci à retiré sa main avant de l'immobiliser sur la joue de Gibbs. Le regard de Gibbs rencontra celui de Tony, ses yeux l'interrogeaient.

« Je suis à toi depuis tellement longtemps que je ne me souviens pas quand je l'ai été. »

Gibbs déglutit difficilement, les mots de son amant ont déchiré son cœur. Il savait que Tony avait été amoureuse de lui, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé depuis combien de temps. Tout à coup il s'en voulut, s'il pouvait revenir en arrière et tout changer. Tant de temps avait été perdu, juste parce qu'il avait été trop têtu pour voir ce qui était juste en face de lui. Enfer, même quand il avait enfin compris, il n'avait pas voulut l'accepté. Il se rend compte maintenant qu'il n'était sale con, et qu'il regrettait et regretterait toujours de ne pas avoir parlé de ça avec Tony plus tôt.

Avant de Gibbs puisses répondre à Tony, Tony dévorait ses lèvres, réveillant un feu qui était déjà un brasier. Tony avait eu le besoin de dire ses mots, mais maintenant les avoir vocalisé, il voulait que la manifestation physique de ce que ces mots signifient. Sachant qu'il avait maintenant l'homme qu'il avait toujours voulu, il n'en aurai jamais assez. Et le plus merveilleux, c'était de réaliser qu'il avait cet homme doux et sensibles à l'intérieur de Gibbs, mais ce n'était pas ce dont Tony avait envie ou besoin en ce moment.

Glissant sa main à l'intérieur des boxeurs de Gibbs, Tony pressa sa bite bien dure. Gibbs gémit et il le fit sortir de leur baiser. Tony utilisa ce moment pour parler.

« Baise-moi. »

Cette déclaration était rien d'autre que de la luxure pure.

En regardant le visage de Tony, Gibbs a vu les signes de son besoin. Le visage de Tony était rouge, ses lèvres pleines, et ses yeux étaient presque noir, seulement un petit anneau vert était visible. Il a rappelé à Gibbs la façon dont Tony l'avait regardé cette première fois sur le bateau. Ce n'est que maintenant, qu'il comprit que Tony exprimait le besoin qu'il revendique sa possession. Gibbs aurait voulu savoir plus tôt que sa possessivité était acceptée. Il n'y avait pas cru un seul instant, mais maintenant il voyait clairement que Tony était parfaitement OK avec ça. La vérité était, que Tony était à lui depuis tellement longtemps que Gibbs aurait pu le réclamer à tout moment, et Tony se serait donné à lui, librement.

Il enfouit son poing dans les cheveux de Tony et tira dessus, tira la tête du jeune homme en arrière. « Je vais te baiser quand et où je veux et aussi longtemps que je veux. Compris ? »

Tony gémit simplement et il serra un plus la queue de Gibbs à nouveau.

Gibbs a repoussé le jeans et le boxeur du corps de Tony. Quand ils se sont empilés à ses pieds, Tony est sorti d'eux à coups de pied de côté. Gibbs pressa son corps contre lui et Tony a gémit. Il retira la main de Tony de son sexe et le tourna, dos à lui, le ventre pressant sur le comptoir, et colla ses hanches au cul de son soumis. Tony n'a tout simplement pas résisté, c'est lui-même autorisé à bouger.

« Reste penché. » Grogna Gibbs.

Encore une fois, Tony fit comme il lui été ordonné, sans hésitation. Tony sentit Gibbs s'éloigner, pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard. Il a entendu le claquement de la bouteille de lubrifiant en cours d'ouverture et attendit. Alors qu'il attendit que Gibbs le pénètre, il se mit à crier.

« S'il te plais ! »

Gibbs a coulé dans Tony en un mouvement rapide. Le corps de Tony s'est arqué au-dessus surpris et dépassés par la sensation de la queue de Gibbs complètement enfoncée à l'intérieur de lui. Impassible par la surprise de Tony, Gibbs poussé vers le bas, tirant sa queue presque de hors de lui et poussa en lui à nouveau. Le corps de Tony a essayé de nouveau de s'arquer mais Gibbs le maintint en place. Ensuite, Gibbs se laisser faire à la sensation de baiser Tony. Chaque fois, ressortant hors de lui, pour fondre dans sa chaleur. Les mains de Gibbs se cramponnèrent aux hanches de Tony et il a continué de se perdre dans Tony.

Tony senti tout et rien, si ce n'est, toutes les fibres de son être, s'élargir et ouvrir à l'acceptation, à l'inondation du désir déferlant sur lui. Son corps n'était plus le sien, son esprit s'échappa, se donnant au besoin primaire le plus pur. Il repoussait désespérément contre Gibbs. Il n'y avait plus rien, sauf Gibbs. Le corps de Gibbs , les mains, la queue et les sentiments de Gibbs. Tout le corps de Tony tremblait et à chaque poussée, les mains de Tony s'accrochaient au comptoir. Il s'agissait d'une tentative inutile pour retrouver une stabilité dans un monde qui était hors de contrôle.

« Tellement bon, putain tellement bon. » La voix de Gibbs était un cri animalier, faisant écho dans toute la pièce et dans les oreilles de Tony.

Au son de la voix de Gibbs, le corps de Tony a commencé à trembler violemment, toute la passion dans son corps descendit dans sa queue et il a crié le seul nom qui comptait.

« Jethro ! »

Sa libération était paralysante, son corps s'est tendu et Tony a perdu le sens du monde autour de lui.

Réalisant la réaction de Tony, Gibbs a enveloppé son bras autour de la taille de Tony maintenant l'homme en place, et il a continué à le baiser.

La partie supérieure du corps de Tony s'est écrasé contre le comptoir, la fraîcheur fut si bonne contre la chair brûlante de Tony. Quelque part dans les profondeurs de son esprit, Tony s'est rendu compte qu'il était toujours baisé et la seule pensée a envoyé dans son cerveau fut une réplique de son orgasme à travers son corps.

Gibbs était perdu entre le plaisir de baiser Tony et la nécessité d'obtenir sa libération. Il voulait avoir le sentiment qu'il pouvait durer éternellement, mais il savait que son contrôle s'effrité. Pourtant il a continué à s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de Tony, le désir menaçant de prendre le pas sur lui. Il tenait à profiter de la sensation d'être à l'intérieur de Tony, de tenir Tony contre lui, de montrer son amour a Tony. Son corps a essayé de le trahir alors qu'il tremblait, des tics agitaient sa verge, criant sa libération. Gibbs ne voulait pas céder, mais il n'avait plus le contrôle de la situation. Alors que son orgasme l'enveloppa tout entier, enterré à l'intérieur de Tony et cria. Il a été trop vite et son corps frémissant à non plus finir et il tenait Tony. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, ne pouvait plus rien faire, mais essayer de respirer et même ça lui semblait presque impossible.

Tony trouva une certaine once de bon sens et c'est lui-même séparé de Gibbs et s'est retourné en ouvrant ses bras. Gibbs tombait dedans. Tony le tenu, tandis qu'il chuta sur l'épaule de Gibbs des petits baisers.

Ils ne se souviennent plus combien de temps ils sont resté ainsi mais ils se souviennent seulement qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de bouger.

################################################## ######################

Quand ils avaient tous deux trouvé la force de sortir de la cuisine, ils ont fait leur chemin vers la douche. Tony était penché en arrière contre la poitrine de Gibbs, l'eau tombant sur sa poitrine. Les mains Gibbs ont roulé sur son bras puis ont glissé sur sa poitrine et il l'embrassa. Un doux baiser avant de s'immobiliser sur le cou de Tony.

Tony sourit lorsqu'il a laissé son bras venir se reposer sur Gibbs.

« Es-tu toujours euh… insatiable ? » A demandé Tony sentant la bite dure de Gibbs pressant contre lui.

« Non. » Gibbs a répondu en baisant le cou de Tony à nouveau. « Tu trouves ? »

« Je vais être debout dans l'eau froide à nouveau, je le sais. » Dit Tony en riant.

Gibbs déplaça sa main de son torse vers le bas, et attrapa la queue de Tony qui était déjà bien dur, comme la sienne.

« Je peux régler ça. » Gibbs a tourné la paume de douche, permettant à l'eau de s'écouler sur lui en premier en non sur Tony.

Tony gémissait lorsque la main de Gibbs recommença à caresser sa bite.

« Jethro…Dieu. » Tony posa sa main sur le mur à côté de lui-même alors que Gibbs s'aventurai à le faire basculer dans la jouissance.

Avec ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Tony, Gibbs a parlé. « Je veux que tu viennes à nouveau, je sais que tu souhaite venir ? Hein ? »

Tony gémit. Dieu qu'il aimait le son de la voix de Gibbs, en particulier en lui disant ce qu'il voulait et Tony savait qu'il allait faire tout ce que Gibbs lui demandé.

« Peux-tu faire cela ? Peux-tu venir pour moi ? »

« Oui, oui, oui, Oh dieu ! » La main de Tony se faufila pour attraper le sexe de Gibbs. Son souffle se pris dans sa gorge à son contact. Il pensait que Tony aller simplement le caresser, au lieu, il tenu sa verge en main et s'empala de lui-même dessus.

« Merde ! » Gibbs n'était pas prêt pour cet assaut de sensations et a dû se forcer à ne pas venir sur le champ.

Gibbs se retrouva involontairement à poussée dans et hors de Tony alors qu'il continuait ses mouvements sur la queue de Tony. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur lui et Gibbs était encore sous le coup de l'orgasme de la cuisine. Il n'y aurait pas d'arrêt sur la route de sa libération et il s'est simplement laissé aller.

Tony était tout aussi proche et Gibbs a refusé d'arrêter ses mouvements de haut en bas sur sa queue, Tony suivi Gibbs sur juste après.

Ils ont tous deux laissé leur corps récupérer. Tony s'adossa sur Gibbs tentant toujours de reprendre son souffle.

« Je commence à croire que tu avais raison. » A dit Gibbs, sa respiration encore erratique.

« A propos de quoi ? » Demanda Tony.

« Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de douche ensemble. »

Tony se mit à rire.

################################################## ###########################

Ils sortirent de la boutique, Tony ravie d'avoir trouvé quelque chose pour Ziva. Ils reprirent leur chemin sur le trottoir, Gibbs était, à moitié-présent, accordant aucune attention à l'endroit où ils allaient. Tony sourit à lui-même à quelques portes de l'entré du magasin et Gibbs n'a même pas regardé quel type de magasin c'était. Il a simplement ouvert la porte à Tony et le suivit. Ce n'est que quelque pas après, la porte se refermant derrière lui, que Gibbs réalisa quel genre de boutique c'était.

Bien qu'il n'ait rien dit, il regarda Tony avec un sourcil levé.

Tony gardé un visage impassible. « J'ai besoin de trouver quelque chose pour Abby. »

Gibbs hocha la tête, ne sachant pas si, il devait le croire ou non. Abby avait déjà été, très probablement dans ce genre de magasin. Le magasin était un étrange mélange de vêtements gothiques et fétichistes et certains articles plutôt adultes. Gibbs n'était pas mal à l'aise, il pensé vraiment que Tony l'avait amené avec dans un but bien précis. Même quand Tony a fait son chemin vers un mur complet de colliers, Gibbs pensé toujours qu'il essayé de lui transmette un message.

Il suivit Tony, qui regardait les innombrables colliers, de chaque couleur et de n'importe quelle taille. Gibbs savait qu'Abby avait plus de la moitié d'entre eux.

« J'aime bien celui-ci. » Dit Tony en prenant en bas, un collier noir avec une alternance de goujons d'argent, grand et petit.

« Elle en a un comme ça. » Déclara Gibbs après l'avoir examiné de plus près.

Tony se retourna et regarda Gibbs avec un regard surpris.

« Je fais attention aux détails. » Gibbs a dit en roulant des yeux.

« Je sais, je suis juste surpris que les colliers d'Abby, soit quelque chose dont tu prête attention. » Tony sourit lorsqu'il remit le collier à sa place et en prenant un autre. « Et celui ? » Questionna Tony, tenant un collier rouge avec de grands boutons noirs et un grand anneau accroché au centre.

« Oui mais pas dans cette couleur. »

Tony sourit. « Je ne sais pas s'il faut que je sois être jaloux ou effrayer. »

Gibbs sourit et sa main toucha la hanche de Tony et lui a parlé près de sa joue. « Pas mon truc par contre j'ai des menottes souviens-toi. »

Tony sourit, essayant de ne pas laisser la pensée de Gibbs et des menottes l'inspirer un peu trop. Il a été surpris par l'attitude de Gibbs, et de son confort à la fois dans le magasin, de toucher Tony. Bien qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul autre client dans le lieu, Gibbs n'était pas le type à afficher son affection en public.

« Shopping pour vous ou pour un ami ? »

Gibbs et Tony se retournèrent et vit la vendeuse, debout à quelques pas derrière eux avec un sourire sincère.

Lorsqu'aucuns d'eux n'a répondu, elle sourit. « Désolé, je voulais simplement offrir mon aide d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Ami. » A répondu Gibbs.

« Chéri, Tu n'as pas à lui mentir, tu sais. » Sourit Tony en regardant Gibbs puis de nouveau la vendeuse.

Gibbs se sont battus contre l'envie de gifler la tête de Tony.

« Eh bien, je pense que celui que vous tenez est un peu petit pour vous. »

Les yeux de Tony lancèrent des éclaires et il avait une expression agacée sur son visage. « Pourquoi avez-vous supposé que c'est pour moi ? »

Gibbs sourit, essayant de ne pas rire.

La vendeuse allait lui répondre, mais fut coupé.

« C'est pour un amie, une femme. » Précisa Gibbs

Encore une fois, la femme sourit avec reconnaissance que l'homme lui donne un moyen d'échappé à la réponse.

« Alors, c'est parfait. »

Gibbs hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que je peux vous conseiller pour autre chose ? » La femme souriait à Gibbs, puis jeta un regard vers Tony avec le même sourire. Après avoir réalisé, tout de suite que les deux hommes étaient ensemble, elle a pensé combien de cœurs féminins et masculins ont été brisés.

« Non, c'est parfait. » Gibbs sourit.

« Je peux prendre votre achat si vous voulez continuer à chercher." Dit-elle en tendant la main vers Tony.

Il plaça le collier dans sa main, en lui offrant un regard agacé. Elle a accepté le collier et a disparu quelque second plus tard.

« Comment peut-on porter un collier ? »

Gibbs regarda Tony. « Je vais supposer que ta question était uniquement rhétorique que tu ne t'attend pas à ce que je te réponde. »

Tony tira la langue.

« On a fini ? «

« Non. » A cassé Tony. « Je veux autre chose pour aller avec. » Se tournant vers un rail de chaussure commencé à scanner sur eux.

« Sais-tu seulement la taille qu'elle porte ? » Dit Gibbs en riant.

« Non, mais je suis sûr que toi oui. » Dit Tony en se retournant vers Gibbs.

Gibbs haussa les sourcils et parla directement derrière Tony. « Où veux-tu en venir ? Tu pense que je connais plus Abby que toi. »

« Oui, je le pense. » Tony se saisit d'une paire de cuissardes, bottes noires et rouges qui lacé dans le dos. «Tu voudrais que ta fille porte ça ? »

Gibbs secoua la tête. « Je pense qu'Abby est un peu vieille pour que je lui dis ce qu'elle peut ou ne peut pas porter. »

Tony se retourna et regarda Gibbs. « Elle est vraiment comme une fille pour toi, n'est-ce pas?"

Gibbs s'arrêta un instant et hocha la tête.

Tony sourit. « Donc, sérieusement, laisserais-tu ta fille porter ça ? »

Gibbs répondit en riant. « Non. »

« Bon, alors elles sont parfaites. » dit Tony en regardant Gibbs pour pointures en pointant les différentes boîtes. Gibbs hocha la tête à la taille d'Abby.

################################################## ###########################

Gibbs a été effectivement heureux qu'il n'ait pas fermé la porte lorsqu'il la poussa avec son épaule, ses mains pleines de sacs. Tony marchait derrière lui avec encore plus sacs dans ses mains.

« Je pensais que tu avais dit seulement un peu de shopping. » Critiqua Gibbs en posant les sacs au sol.

« Ce n'est pas grand choses, tu sais. » Sourit Tony alors qu'il plaça ses sacs près de ceux de Gibbs.

Gibbs accrocha sa veste et enlaça Tony. « A moins que tu ne sois accroc au shopping. »

Tony a attrapé Gibbs par sa boucle de ceinture et Gibbs enveloppa ses bras autour de Tony. .

« Je te remercie. » Dit Tony en embrassant Gibbs.

« Pour ? » Demanda Gibbs faisant tomber un autre baiser sur les lèvres de Tony.

« Pour être venu avec moi, même si tu déteste ça. »

« Haïe. » Gibbs sourit. « Mais cela, t'a rendu heureux alors ça me va. »

« Tu te rends compte que nous retournons au travail demain. »

Gibbs hocha la tête. « C'est habituellement ce qui se passe le lundi. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu es préoccupé par quelque chose ? »

Tony haussa brusquement les épaules et regarda la poitrine de Gibbs. « Tu sais, préoccupé, n'est pas vraiment le mot juste. »

« Hey. » Gibbs accrocha son doigt sous le menton de Tony et tira les yeux verts vers le haut. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je veux juste que tout soit aussi simple et lisse au travail tel qu'il est aujourd'hui. »

« Ca ira. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » L'interrogea Tony.

« Parce que nous ferons en sorte que ça aille. » A déclaré Gibbs tirant Tony plus proche.

Tony hocha la tête.

« Il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'inquiète. »

« Qu'est-ce c'est ? » S'inquiéta Tony à nouveau sondage.

Les lèvres de Gibbs touchèrent l'oreille de Tony. « Ne pas être capable de te toucher. » Gibbs se tira vers l'arrière et regarda Tony.

«Devine que ça signifie ? Que tu devras t'assurer que tu m'ais suffisamment touché avant le travail pour tu puisses le gérer. » Tony sourit.

« Rappelle-toi que c'est toi qui à dit cela, pas moi. » Gibbs sourit et ses lèvres trouvèrent Tony.

################################################## ####################

Gibbs se dirigeait au laboratoire d'Abby. Ce n'était pas un jour pour rien, mais trop de travail. La mort d'un officier de la Marine, la femme était le principal suspect, ce qui, bien sûr, faisait plaisir à Tony. _C'est toujours la femme_ était l'une de ses expressions favorites. Et dans ce cas, Gibbs était d'accord.

« Qu'es ce que tu as pour moi, Abby ? » a demandé Gibbs en posant l'immense gobelet de Caf-Pow sur la table.

« OK, cette femme est aussi stupide qu'un bulot. » Récita Abby, toujours le nez collé à l'écran de l'ordinateur. « Les empreintes digitales sur l'armes à feu et des traces de poudres sur elle et sur sa veste. »

« Correspondance ? » A demandé Gibbs et Abby se tourna enfin vers lui avec un sourire.

« Elles correspondent parfaitement. » Abby sourit.

« As-tu décryptée, les image cryptée ? »

Abby se mit à rire. « Décrypté, ça oui, et tu vas être surpris de ce que-« Abby s'arrêta un regard perplexe sur son visage.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Um… rien. J'ai juste…» Elle s'arrêta milieu d'une phrase à nouveau les yeux toujours fixés sur Gibbs.

« Abbs ? » Il lui donna un air confus.

« Les photos sont de… » Elle s'arrêta. « Es-ce que tu… » Elle ne livra pas la fin de sa phrase.

« Abby crache ! » Gibbs s'impatienta de son absence soudaine de parole complète. Abby a toujours été la franche.

« Euh…, c'est juste que tu es une marque… hum…juste là. » Montra Abby, un point sur sa propre gorge.

Gibbs regarda mais il ne pouvait voir l'endroit sur la gorge, puis a réalisa ce dont elle parlait. Il pensait que son tee-shirt le caché suffisamment. Il leva les yeux essayant de ne pas montrer son inquiétude.

Abby a saisi quelque chose de sa table et il l'a tendu à Gibbs. « Ici. » Elle lui avait donné un miroir et Gibbs pouvait voir la petite ligne mauve de la marque que Tony avait laissée sur son cou, juste furtivement sur le blanc de son tee-shirt. Comment diable l'avait-elle remarqué pensa Gibbs ?

Abby avait un grand sourire. «Je suis sûr que je suis la seule à être au courant. Je cherche tout le temps, je veux dire Tony essaye toujours de les cacher, donc je suis formé pour les voir."

Gibbs a soulevé un sourcil.

« J'en ai, McGee un peu trop, même Ziva, » Elle s'arrêta, ses yeux montrant surprise, « Et Palmer, je veux dire ce mec était une machine quand il fricotait avec Lee."

« Y a t-il un rapport à ça, Abby ? » Gibbs soupira.

« Eh bien non, je veux dire simplement que…, » Abby sourit. « Tu n'es pas le premier, juste… wow…, Je ne pensais que c'est vraiment ton style. Je veux dire, j'ai pensé que tu serais plus, celui qui donne sa marque, tu sais, tout dominer, Gibbs, autoritaire, marquant son territoire et tout. «

Gibbs La laissa juste divaguer, s'il ne le fait pas, cela sera pire plus tard.

« Sérieusement. Se façonnés un self-control comme le tien lorsque tu es ici. Moi je ne sais pas comment tu fais. » Elle sourit. « Tu sais friper les draps. Peut-être que tu es tout doux et soumis."

Elle a commencé à arpenter la pièce. « Bien que cela me semble si loin de ton caractère. Vraiment essayé d'imaginé mais c'est un peu effrayant. » Elle secoua la tête comme pour compenser la pensée et l'image dans sa tête. « Je sais que tu es doux et attentionné et tout ça et je suis sûr que tu peux être super romantique, mais tu es certainement sur le dessus. »

Gibbs regardait son rythme, se rendant compte qu'elle a été totalement absorbée dans le processus de ses pensées, elle a sans doute oublié qu'il était encore ici.

« Et tu es sssiiii secret de ta vie personnelle que je ne peux pas imaginer que tu laisser cette personne te marquer sans savoir exactement ce qu'elle signifie. C'est totalement territorial, ce qui signifie que tu dois penser qu'elle était dans le droit de marquer son territoire. Ca doit être très sérieux. Vraiment très sérieux. « Abby toujours enflammé. « Pire, nous pourrions parler du mot A dans le cas présent. » Elle leva la main. « Et je ne parle pas de n'importe quel mot, non je veux parler du mot A. Un mot de quatre lettres. Ce qui est super… Wow… Wow ! »

Gibbs secoua la tête. Comment une personne peut assumer autant de caféine ?

« Mais tu me semble pas si différent. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Ce qui n'est pas vraiment un facteur déterminant, mais je veux dire que si tu étais amoureux cela affecterai ton comportement ou ton humeur. Sourire un peu plus ou être un peu moins grognon ou peut-être regarder dans le vide lorsque tu pense à cette personne. » Elle prit une grande respiration. « Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ton style en soit. Et tu serais sans doute plus grincheux quand tu es amoureux plutôt que le contraire. »

Cette fois, elle leva un doigt comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation. « Mais tu était grincheux quand je suis venu samedi soir et Tony était là. Vous avez tous les deux ignoré mes appels et vous me semblait préoccupé et tu m'a simplement fait sortir de chez toi. »

A cet instant, Gibbs vit la pensée d'Abby se faire un route dans sa tête.

Elle s'arrêta tout d'un coup son excitation et regarda Gibbs avec la tête penchée et des yeux de chiot.

« Tu voulait me chasser de chez toi ! » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Et vous aviez passé la journée ensemble. » Elle s'arrêta. « Et il y avait du pop-corn, Tony mange toujours du pop-corn quand il regarde un film, vous étiez en train de regarder un film.. » Soudain, un sourire malsains se reparties sur le visage d'Abby. « Oh vous étiez sur le point d-. GIBBS ! Toi et Tony ! »

« Abby. » Gibbs était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand elle à parler tout de suite.

«C'est comme, whoa, whoa,. » Encore une fois elle secoua la tête. « Je veux dire, c'est comme Kirk et Spock qui font un slash. »

Gibbs fronça le sourcil confus par la référence.

« Tu sais, quand dans cette émission où tout le monde veulent que ces deux se réunissent. Kirk est le yin, Spock, le yang ou vice versa. Les fans ont toujours été à la recherche de sous-entendu entre eux, un clin d'œil par ici, une touche par là, la façon dont ils se confie à l'autre. Les fans écrient encore des histoires à ce sujet. C'est tout à fait comme ça. Tu es le yin et Tony est ton yang. Les gifles sur tête, la façon dont tu as toujours envahis son espace. Et la façon dont Tony essaye toujours de t'impressionner et à courir après toi, pour ton cul. » Elle secoua la tête. « Désolé pour tes six. C'est comme les deux faces d'une pièce de monnaie. »

« Abs ! »

« Non, vraiment. » Dit-elle en levant ses mains. « C'est comme le karma cosmique. Deux énergies cosmiques s'écrase l'une contre l'autre, puis BANG ! ». Elle frappa dans ses mains. « Super nova puis fusion nucléaire. Whoa ! Elle dit tout à coup branlante sur ses pieds.

Gibbs se dirigea vers elle comme si elle allait tomber et qu'il aurait besoin de l'attraper.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le tabouret à côté d'elle. «C'est lourd ! »

Gibbs leva les yeux.

Tout à coup, elle sauta du tabouret et mis ses bras autour de Gibbs pour le pousser à plus d'exubérance dans étreinte.

« Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux. »

Gibbs a souri et il étreint Abby en retour.

« Tu te rends compte que si vous vous blesser l'un l'autre, je vais devoir vous tuer. » Elle a dit encore accrochés à Gibbs.

« Oui. » Gibbs en riant.

Elle recula et mit les mains sur les hanches pour le bombarder de questions.

« Quand est-ce arrivé ? Qui le sait ? Êtes-vous tous les deux heureux ? Avez-vous des noms mignons animaux de compagnie l'un pour l'autre ? »

« Abby assez ! » Cria Gibbs en se saisissant de ses bras.

Elle laissa tombés ses mains de ses hanches. « Très bien. Je vais demander à Tony. »

« Demandez quoi à Tony ? » Questionna l'intéressé en mettant les pieds dans le laboratoire.

Gibbs soupira et secoua la tête tandis qu'Abby ôta ses mains et courut vers Tony.

« Tony ! » Hurla-t-elle en se jetant ses bras autour de lui. Près de le renverser comme elle l'avait avec Gibbs.

Tony donna un air perplexe à Gibbs.

« Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! »

« Merci, je pense. » dit Tony encore confus.

Elle le tira en arrière mais resta toujours accroché à lui.

Lorsque Tony a vu ce sourire familier avec la lueur, il sut ce qu'il se passait.

« Tu lui as dit ? » Tony eut l'air surpris.

Gibbs secoua la tête.

« J'ai vu ta petite marque. » a déclaré Abby en haussant les sourcils de façon subjective.

Il a fallu une minute avant que Tony réalise ce dont elle parlait, puis il regarda Gibbs. Il y avait une minuscule partie de la marque mauve qui était visible au-dessus du col du t-shirt de Gibbs.

« Ouais, bien c'est que, hum-«

« C'est si mignon tous ses bégaiements parce que tu pense que tu es en difficulté. » Abby sourit. « Est-ce qu'il va te donner la fessée quand vous arriverez à la maison? "

« Abby ! » Gibbs aboyait.

Tony fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi tout le monde suppose que je suis le soumis ? »

« Sérieusement ? » Abby le regardait comme si c'était une question stupide. « C'est Gibbs. Peux-tu vraiment le voir se pencher et- »

« ASSEZ ! » A crié Gibbs, sa patience disparu. « L'affaire. »

« D'accord. » Tony sourit. « Nous en reparlerons plus tard. » Souffla Tony d'une voix faible avec un clin d'œil à Abby.

Abby sourit en se retournant contre lui.

« OK, les photos. » A déclaré Abby en retournant à son ordinateur et de révéler les photos qu'elle avait déchiffré. « Et je pourrais faire tellement d'argent avec elles. »

Elle frappa son clavier et les photos défilaient avec une femme dessus se déshabiller à divers degrés.

« La femme du lieutenant Hans savait qu'il avait une liaison. » Tony se souvenait d'elle. Ils avaient parlée, elle a admis des problèmes, mais il n'avait aucune idée que la femme du lieutenant était au courant. Mais une femme sait toujours tout et c'est pourquoi le lieutenant Hans était en train en salle d'autopsie avec quatre trous dans sa poitrine. Sa femme était au courant et a décidé de faire en sorte qu'il ne puissent plus jamais la tromper à nouveau.

« Euh, ouais, et les photos datent de la semaines dernières et disons simplement qu'aucune d'entre elle ne sont en caméra cachées. » Abby tapa à nouveau sur le clavier et une nouvelle image apparu, montrant le Lieutenant ayant des relations sexuel avec une femme, ainsi que la prochaine et suivante et la suivante et la suivante, ainsi sur toutes les photos.

Penchant la tête, elle regarda la dernière photo. «Voulez avez déjà fait des photos pendant le sexe, vous ? Je veux dire, ça me semble un peu égoïste. » Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de demander, elle tenta de se rattraper. « Ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique. Je ne vous demande pas si vous avez déjà pris des photo de vos ébats, mais si vous en fait , s'est bien, enfin, c'est pas vraiment mes affaires, et oui je me tais maintenant."

Elle frappa le clavier et l'image s'évanouit.

« Impossible pour que sa femme ne les ai pas vue ? » A demandé Gibbs en ignorant les commentaires d'Abby.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Peut-être mais j'en doute, à moins que ce qu'elle sache les codes de décryptage de l'ordinateur. »

« Rien dans son attitude nous ai amené à croire qu'elle savait. » Argumenta Tony.

« Comment sont-elles arrivé, sur l'ordinateur ? » Gibbs a soudainement eu une pensée.

Abby jeta un regard sur Gibbs sachant immédiatement où sa question allait les mener.

Elle a souri. « Carte mémoire. »

Gibbs hocha la tête. « Elle aurait pu la trouver, dans ce cas, il n'y aurait pas de cryptage. »

« Si elle a la carte mémoire, elle a tout vu. » Abby sourit. « Je suis impressionné. »

Gibbs haussa les épaules. « Je suis un gars impressionnant. »

« Eh ! Moi aussi, mais, oh-« Tony s'arrêta avec un sourire. « Nous parlons toujours de la carte mémoire, n'es-ce pas ? Hein ? »

Le regard de Gibbs fit frissonné Tony. En regardant Gibbs puis Tony, Abby se forçait à ne pas éclaté de rire.

« Dinozzo trouve-moi cette carte mémoire. »

« J'y vais Patron." L'utilisation du nom de famille de Tony, lui indiqua que le jeu était terminé et il s'est retourné pour partir.

« Attend ! » Cria Abby pour retenir Tony. Il s'arrêta en la regardant puis Gibbs, comme pour lui demander s'il devait rester. « Il n'y a aucune garantie que les images soit encore dessus. » Précisa-t-elle en regardant Gibbs.

« Si la femme a trouvé la carte, elles sont toujours dessus. » Il hocha la tête vers Tony pour lui signer d'y aller.

Tony hocha la tête en retour et partis. Gibbs suivi des yeux, le corps de Tony jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse par la porte.

« C'est tellement mignon. » Abby sourit.

« Qu'es ce qu'il y a maintenant. » Gibbs aboya. « Je n'ai rien fait. »

« Mais bien sûr. » Abby jeta un regard sur Gibbs. « Tu a totalement dévoré ton homme du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. »

Gibbs leva les yeux, posa un baiser sur la joue d'Abby et sortit du laboratoire.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Abby sourit. « C'est chaud ! »

################################################## #########################

Gibbs est entré dans la salle d'autopsie portant son café à la main. C'était son sixième jour. L'idée de Tony, que Gibbs le touche autant que possible avant d'aller au travail, les avait conduit faire à l'amour plusieurs fois la nuit dernière et tôt ce matin. Et même si elle a aidé, il était fatigué et avait toujours envie de l'homme. Heureusement que tout c'était bien déroulé pour leur affaire, et ils étaient passé à une autre. Tony avait trouvé la carte mémoire cachée dans un faux fond de la boîte à bijoux de l'épouse et qui avait au final avoué son crime.

Ducky était assis à l'ordinateur.

« Ah Jethro, je viens de terminer mon rapport final. » dit Ducky en souriant à l'autre homme.

« Bon. » Gibbs hocha la tête en prenant une gorgée de son café.

Ducky observa Gibbs avec insistance comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Gibbs le regarda simplement en retour.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêché de remarquer que toi et le jeune Anthony, ais disparu de la fête de Noël, vendredi. »

Gibbs simplement hoché la tête.

« Oui, eh bien, je suis sûr que c'était juste une coïncidence. » Ducky dit frapper d'impression sur son ordinateur.

« Tu sais de ce que je pense des coïncidences ? »

« Je le sais. » Ducky a saisi le papier de l'imprimante et le tendit à Jethro.

« Merci. » Il hocha la tête et s'est retourné pour partir. En passant le sas, il percuta Tony qui entré. D'instinct, Tony agrippa le café de Gibbs en s'assurant qu'il était sans danger et qu'il ne l'écraserait pas. La main de Tony entrant en contact avec celle de Gibbs et ils se tenaient là momentanément perdu.

« Je l'ai Dinozzo. » Dit finalement Gibbs en se retirant de Tony.

« Désolé Boss. » Dit Tony qui prendre du recul. « J'ai le rapport final d'Abby. J'ai juste besoin de celui de Ducky et j'aurai fini le- »

Gibbs tendit le rapport à Tony.

« Tu l'avait en main. » A dit Tony en acceptant le document.

En passant devant Tony, Gibbs se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton.

Après un rapide coucou à Ducky et Tony suivit Gibbs, se glissant juste au moment où les portes étaient sur le point de se fermer.

« Désolé pour le café, Boss. »

« Um hum. » Marmonna Gibbs, son regard perçant pratiquement un trou dans la porte de l'ascenseur.

« Quelque chose te dérange Boss ? » Questionna Tony, en se demandant peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose sur l'affaire qui le troublait.

« Je ne peux y faire face à l'heure actuelle. » Répondit Gibbs en ne regardant même pas Tony.

Il a fallu un moment à Tony pour Gibbs, mais quand la réalisation le frappa, il sourit.

"Wow ! Tu ne peux même pas me regarder. Ca doit être assez méchant. » Tony a soulevé un sourcil. « Tu pourrais arrêter l'ascenseur et nous pourrions faire comme dans Attraction Fatal, la scène de l'ascenseur. Glenn Close et Michael Douglas, ont des relations sexuelles, même si au début, l'ascenseur était en mouvement, il s'arrête quand Glenn Close est sur ses genoux. »

Tony a été surpris quand il a senti la gifle sur sa tête.

« Assez ! » Gibbs aboyait.

« D'accord, ça n'aide pas. » Tony leva le doigt. « Mais c'est l'un des rares endroits du bâtiment qui ne soit pas équipés de caméras. »

« Tony ! » A dit Gibbs en regardant enfin Tony. « Arrête, maintenant. »

Les portes se sont enfin ouvertes et Gibbs sortit en direction de son bureau.

Pendant un bref instant, Tony se sentit mal d'avoir fait référence à ce film, mais seulement pour un bref instant. Gibbs été un peu trop sur les nerfs aujourd'hui et Tony aimé pouvoir ébranlé son équilibre. Gibbs, hors de contrôle est rare et tout à coup, Tony avoir la capacité de le lui faire perdre et c'était quelque chose que Tony trouvait très intéressant. Il se demander s'il avait jamais touchés Gibbs avant ce week-end. Il y a eu des moments où Tony a essayé, mais il n'avait jamais semblé fonctionner. Sa curiosité atteint maintenant son sommet, Tony voulait, plus que tout retourner dans l'ascenseur avec Gibbs.

Assis à son bureau, Gibbs lisait tous les rapports finaux sur le cas, en essayant de rester concentré mais échoua lamentablement. Il avait laissé Tony le contrôler et il l'avait montré. Gibbs se sourit à lui-même et il était sûr que Tony réfléchissait déjà à des moyens d'utiliser ce qu'il savait.

« Rentrez chez vous ! » Aboya Gibbs. Il avait presque fini et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son équipe reste.

Les trois agents ont emballé leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Gibbs a été surpris quand Tony parti sans un mot. Gibbs soupira et le laisser partir. Le téléphone à sa hanche vibra contre lui. Il s'en saisi et l'ouvrit.

_Appelle-moi quand tu rentres chez toi. _

Gibbs ricana, les SMS, Gibbs ne s'y fera jamais.

Clôturant le dossier, Gibbs se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, le fichier à la main et la maison dans la tête, bientôt. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

################################################## #######

Deux heures plus tard, Gibbs gara finalement sa voiture devant chez lui. Léon voulut être informé sur l'affaire, puis il eu un appel au MTAC. Ce fut un cycle sans fin. Pourtant, Il ne remarqua le second véhicule qu'au moment de rentrer chez lui. Il se sourit à lui-même lorsqu'il vit l'autre voiture garé.

Marchant dans la maison, Gibbs jeta ses clefs sur la table de chevet, a raccrocha son manteau, et Tony est apparu dans le couloir appuyé le dos contre le mur.

« J'ai décidé de ne pas attendre que tu appelle. »

Gibbs hocha la tête alors qu'il évoluait lentement vers Tony.

« Je suppose que ça ne te dérange pas si je suis venu ici avant toi. »

« Je te veux ici quand je rentre à la maison. » A dit Gibbs debout devant Tony.

« Alors c'est une bonne chose que je soit ici. » La faim dans les yeux lubriques de Gibbs fit réagir Tony en pressant son corps contre le mur comme si il était une sorte de protection ou de sécurité. Il n'a seulement permis à Gibbs une ligne directe d'attaque et Tony ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Il était le chasseur et Tony, la proie à simplement attendu sa première attaque.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur le cou de Tony, suivie par la piqûre des dents, puis de baiser apaisants contre la chair tendre. Les mains sur les hanches de Tony, griffant ce quelle détenaient pour maintenir Tony en place. Ensuite, broyer son bassin contre le bassin de son amant et Tony gémit.

Une des mains de Tony à son cou, l'autre se cramponna au cul de Gibbs, les poussant encore plus étroitement l'un contre l'autre. Il n'était pas encore assez. Parfois, la proie supplie de leur vie, Tony lui demandait que Gibbs le dévore.

Embrassant le cou de Tony, Gibbs laissa paître ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille de Tony. « Si tu pense que je vais te laisser me taquiner au travail, sans répercussions, tu as tort. »

Tony se tortilla sous le corps de Gibbs. « Je n'ai pas pus m'en empêcher, je voulais que tu me baise dans l'ascenseur. »

Verrouillant son regard sur Tony, Gibbs bougea ses hanches plus dur contre Tony. «Tu vas obtenir une partie de ce que tu voulais. »

« Il ya seulement une partie que je veux. » La main de Tony a glissé contre son pantalon et a attrapé la queue dure de Gibbs. Tony tira sa main, dé-zippa le pantalon et glissa à l'intérieur et dans le boxeur pour entourer la verge de Gibbs.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Gibbs tandis que Tony caressa sa bite de façon experte.

« J'aime la manière dont tu me touches. » Gémit Gibbs avant de s'écraser sur la bouche de Tony. L'action obligea Tony à augmenter ses caresses et Gibbs fut contraint de rompre le baiser pour reprendre son souffle.

« Dieu, Tony. » Gibbs gémit. «Je t'ai voulu toute la journée. Je te voulais tant. »

Gibbs, la main sur la poitrine de Tony et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Gibbs avait déjà ouvert le pantalon de Tony et quand ils franchirent le seuil de la chambre d'amis. Ses mains l'ont arraché vers le bas et il força Tony à s'allonger sur le lit, sur le ventre. Tournant latéralement sa tête, Tony regardé Gibbs faire glisser son propre pantalon, se saisir du lubrifiant sur la table de chevet et frotté sur sa bite dure. Tony trouva cela fortement érotique et le fit gémir.

Le désir et le besoin avait déjà pris ses facultés mentales au loin et Gibbs est monté sur le corps de Tony et à poussé à l'intérieur de Tony en une seule fois. Il les a basculé sur le côté et se perdit dans la sensation de baiser Tony. C'était comme une drogue pour Gibbs. Comme s'il avait été toute la journée sans shoot et maintenant il n'y avait rien qui pourrait l'empêcher de prendre enfin sa dose. Gibbs était accro à Tony et il ne voulait jamais arrêter. Gibbs ne pouvait pas comprendre comment il pourrait vouloir, avoir envie et aimer tellement quelqu'un, mais il le faisait.

Enveloppa sa main autour du sexe de Tony, Gibbs embrassa son cou, puis son oreille avant de parler.

« Dieu je t'aime tant. »

Les paroles si douces, si honnêtes et dites avec une telle conviction, qu'elles pénétrèrent le cœur de Tony. Leur chaleur a coulé à travers son sang, se répandant dans tout son corps. Tony voulait répondre, mais il était au-delà de parler, au-delà de se soucier de rien d'autre que la sensation de Gibbs à l'intérieur de lui et maintenant de la main de Gibbs autour de sa queue.

«Tu vas me faire venir, je n'ai pas de contrôle quand je suis avec toi. » La voix de Gibbs et sa respiration ont été sporadiques et il sentit la nécessité de satisfaire son amant avant lui.

Tony mit sa main sur la hanche de Gibbs voulant plus de contacts et plus de tout, plus de Gibbs.

Tony ressenti les secousses de sa libération sur lui, il était si proche, et les mots, si sincère de Gibbs fit basculer Tony sur le bord.

Gibbs a essayé de ralentir son mouvement et de retrouver un certain contrôle. Christ, il n'allait pas durer plus de cinq minutes. Tony était vraiment comme une drogue, il avait obtenu son shoot et maintenant il allait perdre complètement le contrôle. Il se dit de tenir bon, pria son corps d'accepter la commande, mais il ne servait à rien.

« Tony ! » Le nom sortit de la gorge déchirée de Gibbs lorsqu'il a perdu la lutte pour le contrôle et s'est libérer à l'intérieur, enterrés dans son amant.

Tony se sentit céder et il a poussée incontrôlable, sa bite tremblante dans la main de Gibbs et il est venu.

Silence n'a duré que quelques instants avant que Tony ne parle.

« Sérieusement, nous allons faire ça tous les jours après le travail ? » Tony parlait à travers des respirations peu profondes.

« Oui. »

« Très bien, je voulais juste être sûr. »

Le rire qui venait de Gibbs était si profonde qu'il a pris par surprise Tony, il ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais entendu Gibbs rire de cette façon.

« Peut-être tu pourras me déshabiller la prochaine fois. »

« Perte de temps. » Gibbs soupira. « Je vais te voir nu sous la douche ensuite. »

Cette fois, Tony se mit à rire. « Heureux de voir que tout fonctionne comme tu veux. »

« Oui. » Gibbs sourit.

« Je pensais que nous avions décidé que nous n'irons plus prendre une douche ensemble. » Tony riant.

« Trop de temps perdu si nous ne le faisons. »

« D'accord. »

« Bien que, la prochaine fois, je tiens à durer plus de cinq minutes. » Grimaça Gibbs en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de Tony. « Je ne peux pas me contrôler avec toi. »

«Vois-tu me plaindre ? » Tony sourit. « Je n'ai pas exactement tenu non plus. »

Gibbs sourit. « J'ai remarqué ça. »

« Tu prendra ton temps dans la douche. »

Gibbs sourit. « Bonne idée. »

« Ou bien, après la douche, ou plus tard ce soir. » Tony riant.

Gibbs embrassé le cou de Tony. « Oh je le ferai. Crois-moi je le ferai. »

« Alors commençons avec la douche puis le dîner. » Déclara Tony en se levant du lit.

################################################## #########################

« Eh bien, moi qui pensé que j'allais devoir commander quelque chose. » A dit Gibbs en se prenant une autre tranche de pizza, la boîte à pizza assis entre eux sur le lit.

« Figure toi que j'avais faim quand je suis arrivé chez toi. » Tony sourit.

« Merci. » Gibbs hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« C'est juste de la pizza. » Tony a dit en secouant la tête.

« Et pour le café. » Dit Gibbs qui pris une gorgée.

« Oui. Demande beaucoup de talent pour faire du café. » Tony a dit ironiquement.

Assis, le dos contre la tête de lit, Gibbs arma d'un doigt à Tony. « Viens ici. »

Mettant le morceau de pizza dans la boîte, Tony a rampé et s'est assis entre les jambes de Gibbs laissant son dos confortablement contre la poitrine de Gibbs.

Les bras de Gibbs enlcèrent Tony et il plaça un rapide baiser sur la tempe de du jeune homme.

« Il faut beaucoup d'habilité pour faire mon café. »

Tony riant. « C'est probablement vrai, mais j'ai des années de pratique. »

« Et tu sais ce que je veux sur ma pizza. »

Tony secoua la tête. « Tu aime n'importe quoi sur ta pizza aussi longtemps qu'il n'y ais pas d'anchois ou d'ananas. »

« Et tu sais ça, parce que ? »

«Tu fais ce visage étrange à chaque fois que tu sens l'odeur de l'anchois. » Tony sourit. « Celui où qui ressemble ou tu sentirais de la merde sur ta chaussure. »

Gibbs ria.

« Et tu as dit que l'ananas n'à rien à faire sur une pizza quand c'elle qu'Abby commanda parfois. » Tony pencha sa tête en arrière et Gibbs baisa encore une fois le côté de son visage.

« Je t'aime, je fais attention à certaine chose. » Explique Tony, sa voix soudain sérieuse.

« Je sais et c'est pourquoi je te remercie. »

« Je sais que tu es un Marine, qui préfère travailler sur son bateau pour faire face à ses problèmes, ou traiter avec les gens. Tu n'aime pas à partager quelque chose sur toi et tu serais parfaitement à l'aise si on ne savait de toi que ton nom et ton grade. Et je sais que tu préfère prendre soin des autres que d'avoir quelqu'un qui prendra soin de toi. » Tony s'arrêta. « Mais je ne peux pas te laisser toujours prendre soin de moi et de ne jamais prendre soin de toi. Tu vas devoir l'accepter. »

« Je vais le faire. » Gibbs soupira. « Il te suffit juste de me donner le temps de m'y habituer. »

« Je vais le faire. » Tony sourit.

« Et tu fais un café parfait. » Gibbs ria.

Tony se mit à rire. « Je ne peux pas imaginer que tu te mette avec quelqu'un qui ne peux pas faire ton café comme tu l'aime. » Tony tourna la tête regardant vers le haut Gibbs. « C'est pourquoi tu as divorcé de tes femmes ? »

« L'une des raisons. » Déclara Gibbs en tirant Tony plus proche.

Sur la table de chevet, le téléphone portable de Gibbs se mit à sonner.

« Ca, c'est pas bon. » Tony fit une grimace.

Libérant l'un de ses bras, Gibbs se saisis de son téléphone, identifia l'appelant, le directeur Vance. Il soupira et ouvrit le téléphone.

« Ouais, Gibbs. »

Pendant que le directeur parlé, Gibbs écouté et son autre bras glisser loin de Tony.

_Définitivement pas bon_, pensa Tony.

« Ouais, je serais là dans vingt minutes… Je vais l'appeler. » Répondit Gibbs et a raccroché le téléphone. Il a poussé Tony au niveau des hanches. « Habille-toi. »

« Moi ? » Tony a semblé confus.

« Tous les deux attendus au MTAC. »

« Très bien. » Tony sauta hors de son amant et à récupéra ses vêtements.

Gibbs fut immédiatement dans son dressing. « Nous avons simplement mis la main sur Carl Rock et son garde du corps. »

« The Rock, l'homme d'Aldrando ? »

« Oui. » Gibbs hocha la tête en tirant sur ses chaussures.

C'était énorme. Mettre la main sur le Rock était mince car personne ne sait à quoi il ressemble vraiment alors comment pouvaient-ils avoir une chance de le coincer.

################################################## #######################

Directeur Vance était debout et regardant les images sur l'écran MTAC quand Gibbs et Tony sont entrés.

Lorsqu'ils se sont arrêtés à côté de Vance, il pointa son menton sur l'écran. « Veuillez rencontrer, The Rock et son garde du corps, plus connu sous le nom de The Wall jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Son vrai nom est Adonis Reel. »

« Comment par l'enfer- »

Le Directeur coupa Gibbs. « L'un de nos homme à l'intérieur a obtenu une information pour nous un plus tôt, aujourd'hui. Il dit que The Rock et The Wall allaient arrivée à l'Hay-Adams. Il ne savait pas à quoi ils ressemblaient, mais qu'Aldrando les envoyait là pour livrer un paquet à Vlad Komar. » Au parole de Vance, l'image de l'homme en question est apparu sur l'écran aux côtés des autres.

« Chaque agence _alphabétique_ à envie de lui lettre la main dessus depuis longtemps. » Tony a dit.

« Ouais, et maintenant nous avons peut-être notre chance. » Dit Vance et se tourna vers Gibbs. « Vous et DiNozzo, vous êtes désormais The Rock et The Wall. »

Gibbs a soulevé un sourcil.

«Komar ne les a jamais rencontré, n'a donc aucune idée à quoi s'attendre. Il sait seulement qu'ils vont séjourner dans la suite présidentielle à l'hôtel. Komar arrive demain, la rencontre est à 19h00 demain soir. »

« Pas beaucoup de temps. » Tony soupira.

« Je vais vous donner les fichiers de tout ce que nous savons sur eux, qui est très limitée, mais au moins vous aurez quelque chose à potasser. Arrière-plans et documents sont en cours de finition alors que nous parlons. » Vance hocha la tête à l'un des opérateurs du MTAC et la salle d'interrogatoire est venu à l'écran. Il abritait le Rock et The Wall.

Tony regardé l'écran pendant un moment, essayant de lire ce qui se passait entre les hommes du peu d'interaction qu'il y avait. Une chose était évidente, même sans arme physique, le garde du corps faisait encore son travail. Il était à côté de l'autre homme bloquant le chemin de la porte. Si quelqu'un entrait dans la salle d'interrogatoire, ils se heurteraient à la première paroi. Il était probablement un peu plus âgés que Tony, un peu plus construit, mais pas énorme comme la plupart des gardes du corps que Tony avait rencontré dans le monde de la drogue. Mais Tony ne doute pas que l'homme défendrait son patron à mains nues, si nécessaire.

The Rock était différent, plus âgés, plus raffiné, vêtu d'un costume Armani couper pour s'adapter à ses formes. Il était l'incarnation de la douceur et du calme comme une palourde assis là. Ses cheveux poivre gris noir vraiment le seul signe visible de son âge, faute de quoi il a été bien construit, mais mince, son visage impassible. Tony le vit tendre le bras pour toucher le bras de l'autre homme et le mouvement pour lui de prendre l'autre siège dans la salle. The Wall baissa les yeux et secoua la tête, une position ferme dans sa position. Le Rock roula des yeux, mais ne poussa pas la question.

Tony jeta un regard sur Gibbs pour voir s'il avait vu l'échange. Il regardait fixement l'écran.

« La chambre a déjà été balayé pour les micros, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Nous avons des oreilles, mais pas les yeux dans la salle. »

Gibbs regarda Vance surpris.

« Si Komar pense quelque chose se prépare, il aura sa propre inspection de ses hommes quand il entrera en jeu. Nous ne pouvons masquer les oreilles, plus facilement que les yeux. Quand on entend Komar et ses hommes, nous les désactiverons et j'espère qu'il ne l'es repéra pas. »

Gibbs hocha la tête.

«L'agent Keys vous attend dans la salle de conférence avec vos papiers, Vos armes et, enfin tout quoi, et oh, Gibbs ! » Vance sourit Gibbs. « Il y a un costume pour vous aussi, vous devez respecter cette partie. »

Gibbs leva les yeux.

« Tellement injuste ». Tony sourit connaissant le manque de préoccupation de Gibbs pour le styliste.

« Vous me répondrez dans les escaliers. » Vance fit une pause. « Je sais que je n'ai pas à vous le dire, mais soyez prudent. Tout me semble un peu louche. Des agents seront partout dans cet hôtel. David et McGee sont déjà avec l'équipe de surveillance. Ne pas jouer les héros. » Vance regarda de Gibbs puis Tony et vice-versa. « Valable pour vous aussi. »

################################################## ###########################

Gibbs écoutait Tony alors qu'il se rendait du bâtiment du NCIS à l'hôtel. Tony était en train de lire le dossier des différentes informations qu'ils avaient sur The Rock, Le nouvel alter ego de Gibbs.

« Sérieusement, Tu pourrais être ce gars-là. » Dit Tony en riant. « Marié et divorcé, six fois. La dernière date de huit ans auparavant. Pas d'enfant. Ses seuls contacts principaux sont son garde du corps, son père et Aldrando. » Tony s'arrêta. « Garde sa vie très près de lui. Il ne travail que quand Aldrando le lui demande et pour personne d'autre. »

« Il travaille pour Aldrando depuis plus de vingt ans, ils ont confiance l'un en l'autre, The Rock est semi-retraité. Aldrando ne l'envoi que si il veut que cela soit fait en douceur. » Ajouta Gibbs.

« C'est bon pour nous, espérons le. »

« Et The Wall ? » Gibbs sourit à son nom.

Tony a ouvert l'autre dossier. « Been est avec The Rock depuis dix ans. Il a été choisi par The Rock. Il l'aurait choisit après que The Rock l'ai vu descendre deux mecs qui avaient tentés de tué Aldrando."

« Et Aldrando l'a laissé partir au profit du Rock. Inhabituels. »

« Encore une fois, ce n'est que de la spéculation, mais Aldrando estime qui doit quelque chose au Rock, c'était une sorte de remboursement. » Tony secoua la tête. « Rien de tel que de donner des gens, à titre de remboursement. »

« Les bons gardes du corps sont bien difficiles à trouver. Pas beaucoup de gens sont prêts à donner leur vie pour protéger quelqu'un d'autre. Pas Vraiment un travail enrichissante si vous êtes mort. »

« Je pense que The Wall récolte sa propre récompense spéciale. » Tony sourit.

Gibbs jeta un regard sur lui avec un air confus.

« Ils sont amant. C'est pourquoi the Rock n'a pas eu de femmes dans sa vie au cours des huit dernières années. »

« Et tu tiens ça d'où ? » L'interrogea Gibbs.

« Cet échange dans la salle d'interrogatoire. » Se rappela Tony. « The Rock a touché l'autre homme, ce qui n'était pas nécessaire. Il aurait dû tout simplement lui dire de s'asseoir ou lui ordonner de s'assoir. C'est ce qu'il aurait du faire, mais il ne l'a pas fait ça. Le Rock ne l'a pas poussé ou ordonné, il a simplement demandé et quand The Wall n'a pas cédé, il a juste haussé les épaules. Il savait que rien ne ferais changer d'avis l'autre homme. Tu prends ton travail plus au sérieux que lorsque tu es impliqué. Il ne le protège pas, pace qu'il le doit, mais parce qu'il le veut. «

Gibbs n'a pas répondu, et a simplement continué à conduire. Les mots l'avaient frappé durement et il connaissait Tony. Ils se protégeaient déjà l'un l'autres parce qu'ils le voulaient et pas parce qu'ils le devaient et maintenant dans leur nouvelle relation, c'était un fait encore plus évident.

Ils ont arrivé à l'hôtel et Tony émergea de la voiture en premier, ratissant la zone tandis que le voiturier a commença à s'approcher du côté conducteur. Tony attrapa l'homme par le col et le pauvre garçon à gelé.

« Lorsque M. Rock sera sortit de la voiture, alors vous pourrez faire votre travail. » Claqua Tony adoptant déjà son personnage.

« Bon, désolé. » Le jeune homme hocha la tête de peur.

Gibbs a émergé de la voiture et regardant autour, puis marcha sur de Tony et le garçon. Il prit Cinquante dollar de sa poche il le remit dans la main du garçon et hocha la tête.

Tony a finalement lâché le voiturier et il hocha la tête à Gibbs. « Je vais la traiter comme si c'était la mienne. »

L'argent parle à tous, peu importe les circonstances, pensa Gibbs.

« Bon. » A dit Gibbs en tapotant sur la joue du garçon.

Tony était maintenant à côté de Gibbs alors qu'ils ont fait leur chemin dans l'hôtel, un portier les suivait avec les sacs. Encore une fois, Tony a balayé la zone, puis se sont dirigé vers la chambre.

« Souhaitez-vous laisser les bagages ici ? » Demanda le portier.

« Laissez-les là. » Dit Gibb en hochant la tête vers Tony. Distribua un autre billet de cinquante, Tony le remit dans la main de l'homme et hocha la tête pour lui dire de partir.

«Merci, monsieur. » L'homme hocha la tête et sourit à sa sortie en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Gibbs a parlé de nouveau. « Vous nous entendez ? »

« _Fort et clair_. » Gibbs a entendu l'agent dans son oreillette.

« Bon, alors j'enlève cette fichue chose. » A dit Gibbs qui l'enleva aussitôt. Il a entendu l'agent commencer à protester, mais c'était peine perdue, Gibbs jeté l'oreillette sur la table.

La suite présidentielle se composait de deux chambres à coucher, un salon, de deux salles de bains et d'un bureau.

« Je dois dire que c'est une putain de suite. » A dit Tony en regardant autour de lui. Puis il a entendu l'agent à son oreille de nouveau.

Tony fit un sourire narquois. « Je sais. »

Gibbs regarda Tony et se rendit compte qu'il était à l'écoute de l'agent dans son oreillette.

« Il n'ya aucune raison pour moi de dormir avec cette chose, toi non plus. Si nous en avons besoin, nous pouvons crier et Komar n'arrive que demain. » Déclara Gibbs qui se saisit de l'un de ses sacs et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

« _Je ne vous envie pas DiNozzo_. » a sonné à l'oreille de Tony.

« Pourquoi ? » Tony sourit en parlant.

« _Être enfermé dans une chambre avec Gibbs_. » Agent Keys a un petit rire. « _Vous êtes puni par le Directeur à nouveau_ ? »

« Très drôle, Keys. » Dit Tony ironiquement. « Ca pourrait être pire. »

« _Comment ça_ ? » A demandé Keys.

« Être enfermée dans une pièce avec vous. »

« Ha ! Ha ! » Keys en riant.

Gibbs émergea de la salle de bain avec une paire de soie de boxeur sur lui et rien d'autre. Tony déglutit difficilement et retint le commentaire qui se forma dans son esprit.

« Qui diable à fait ce sac ? » Aboya Gibbs. « Boxeurs en soie et aucun t-shirts. »

Tony entendu Keys rire.

« _Dites-lui qu'il est censé aimer les bonnes choses de la vie. Les T-shirts ne s'appliquent pas_. »

« Ouais, je vais lui dire que lorsque vous serez là pour le voir et voir comment il réagit à cela. »

Keys se tus.

« Bonne réaction. » Tony sourit.

« Go. » A déclaré Gibbs a Tony montrant la salle de bains.

Tony hocha la tête. « Keys, si vous avez besoin, appelé n'importe quand. »

« Ouais, pas vraiment génial que d'écouter le silence pour les prochaines…. » Tony regarda sa montre. « Six prochaines heures. »

« Je dors huit heures par jours. » Et Tony ota l'oreille et la jeta sur la table à côté de celle de Gibbs.

Tony a disparu dans la salle de bain et sortit quelques minutes plus tard dans un boxeur normal et un t-shirt. »

Gibbs secoua la tête. « Toi tu obtiens les t-shirts. Donne-moi en un. »

Tony sourit et secoua la tête. « Nous avons besoin de dormir, la journée de demain sera longue Boss. »

« Oui. » Gibbs hocha la tête.

« Je vais dans l'autre chambre. »

« Bien sûr. » Gibbs hocha la tête alors que Tony se tourna vers la petite chambre.

Quand Tony passa devant son patron, Gibbs le saisi par le bras. Tony regarda Gibbs confus.

Gibbs secoua la tête et tira Tony vers la chambre de maître, le visage de Tony montrant sa surprise. Ils étaient au travail et Tony ne s'attendait pas à ce que Gibbs le mélange avec le plaisir. En plus la pièce était mise sur écoute, c'était un geste risqué.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre et se tenaient près du lit, Gibbs laissa son corps bouger plus proche de celui Tony et lui a parlé à l'oreille.

« Je te veux dans mes bras. » sa voix était douce et tiède. « Peux-tu le faire ? »

Tony sourit, débattant sa réponse, mais finalement hocha la tête et répondit un oui calme.

« Bon. » Gibbs se recula et rabattu la couette. Laissa Tony glisser dans le lit en premier.

Glissant à coté de Tony, leurs visages se touchaient presque quand Gibbs drapa ses bras autour de Tony. Gibbs plaça un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de Tony, tirant en arrière avant que le contact lui donne plus envie.

« Tu es vraiment plein de surprises. » Dit Tony à voix basse.

« Pourquoi dite-tu cela ? »

« Me tirer dans ton lit pendant une mission d'infiltration. Avec des micros dans la salle. »

« Pas de caméras, aussi longtemps que tu peux garder le silence, il n'y a aucun problème. » Répondit Gibbs, sa voix correspondant à la tonalité de la voix basse de Tony.

« Et tu pense pouvoir garder le silence ? » Demanda Tony.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit. » Gibbs pause. « Tant que tu te comporte correctement. »

« Et tu pense pouvoir bien te comporter ? Tu es le seul qui ne peut même pas me déshabiller avant de me baiser. »

« Tony. » Gibbs aurait voulu élever la voix, mais s'est battus contre l'envie. Au lieu de cela, le nom est sorti sonnant comme une prière lieu d'une commande.

« J'annonce simplement un fait. » Expliqua Tony.

Il s'est retourné dans les bras de Gibbs et a essayé de se mettre à l'aise, ses mouvements, comme toujours frôla le corps de Gibbs.

« Tony tiens toi bien. » « Il y avait une longue pause. « S'il te plaîs. »

Tony enfin positionné et Gibbs plaça un petit baiser sur son cou. Gibbs priait qu'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en voulant retenir son amant pour la nuit.

################################################## #######################

Tony senti le soleil contre ses paupières et voulait l'ignorer, mais pour une raison quelconque, il se sentait déjà éveillé. Il ouvrit un œil et regarda l'horloge. 07H36. Il était trop tôt pour être en place. Il se sentait le souffle Gibbs constant contre son cou, en lui disant que l'autre dormait encore. Mais d'autres parties de son étaient déjà en éveille. Tony sentit la bite dure de Gibbs pressant contre son dos. Il était toujours étonné de voir comment il pouvait rendre Gibbs dur à partir d'une simple caresse et qu'il possède un meilleur temps de récupération de la plupart des hommes de son âge. Tony espère que c'étant en partit dû en partie au désir que Gibbs avait pour lui.

Il fut tout à coup très difficile de ne pas se concentrer sur le sentiment de la queue de Gibbs contre lui. Quand allaient-ils rentré et retourner dans leur lit. Gibbs allait-il le prendre comme la dernière fois ? Mais ils étaient dans une chambre d'hôtel, une chambre d'hôtel sur écoute, avec des agents à l'écoute. Autant que Gibbs se plaint de ne pas avoir de contrôle, Tony a été tout aussi nul. Cela lui avait pris toutes ses forces de ne pas mendier Gibbs de le prendre la nuit dernière. Il fut presque tenté de pousser Gibbs avec ses mouvements, comme quand il fit semblant de s'installer pour la nuit. Tony savait que s'il avait continué, Gibbs lui aurait donné ce qui voulait. Mais Tony savais que ce n'était pas le moment ou le lieu. Toutefois, il mit soudainement en doute cette décision. Peut-être que si c'était arrivé la nuit dernière, Tony ne serait pas comme ça ce matin, portant tout ce désir en lui, bouillonnant de toucher Gibbs. Une mauvaise pensée courait dans son esprit et il a essayé de la repousser, essayé de ne pas laisser ses besoins remplacer son bon sens, mais il perdait lentement la bataille.

Il glissa lentement de l'étreinte de Gibbs, essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Quand il fut enfin libre, Gibbs a basculé sur le dos le bras appuyé nonchalamment dessus de sa tête. Tony sourit comme il poussa doucement la couette du corps de Gibbs et a glissé sur le lit.

Quelque part dans la brume endormi, la conscience de Gibbs crié après lui, mendiant et plaidant qu'il se réveille, mais il ne voulait pas. Il rêvait de Tony et il ne voulait pas quitter son apparition. Au contraire, il voulait rester et continuer à profiter de la façon dont Tony le rendait heureux. Mais son esprit devins de plus en plus conscient et il commença à se réveiller, se rendre compte qu'il ne rêvait plus, et que la sensation qu'il éprouvait était réel. Les yeux de Gibbs s'ouvrirent en grand. Les environs étaient qu'une brume floue avant que tout de clarifie. L'hôtel, la mission, tout cela lui traversa l'esprit pendant un court instant, jusqu'à ce que son corps réclament son attention et qu'il ne se sente le désir prenne la relève. Gibbs sentit la bouche chaude autour de sa queue, a senti la main sur ses couilles et lui à fait presque crié le nom de Tony avant qu'il ne se morde la langue pour se tenir tranquille. Il se força à regarder vers le bas et vit Tony entre ses jambes lui suçant la queue.

Gibbs voulu l'arrêter, il faillait qu'il l'arrêter, mais la faim coulait déjà dans chaque fibre de son corps et son sang était rempli de convoitise. C'était un désir qui lui hurlait de laisser Tony continuer, de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Le corps de Gibbs le trahi, refusant d'accepter les commandes de son cerveau, au lieu, ses doigts se sont enroulés dans les cheveux, à l'arrière de la tête de Tony. Ses hanches ont poussée, enfonçant sa queue plus profondément dans la moiteur douce de la bouche de Tony. Il n'y aurait pas d'arrêt, sa capacité de penser rationnellement était parti et avait été remplacé par un pur désir. Il ne savait pas comment il a réussi à garder le silence quand tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était de crier le nom de Tony, mais il tenu.

Tony a augmenté son effort, voulant rien de plus que de goûter à la libération de son amant. Il se sentait la verge de Gibbs commencer à se contracter et sentit le corps de son amant se tendre alors que la libération se rapprochait.

Gibbs ferma involontairement les yeux. Alors que son corps a continué à jouir de la sensation. Tony était incroyable, savait comment le toucher, ralentissant ses mouvements quand Gibbs arrivés à proximité de l'orgasme, puis accélérer à nouveau avant de ralentir à nouveau. Mais Gibbs perdit la bataille.

Il ôta ses mains de la tête de Tony et se cramponna au lit, essayant désespérément de ne pas crier quant l'orgasme le surprit. Il a poussée ses hanches, incapable de rester immobile et Tony accepta, savoura, quand il a bu son amant. Puis le corps de Gibbs s'est effondré sur le lit comme une poupée de chiffon. Même si Tony continuait de se nourrir de lui, Gibbs ne pouvait plus rien faire, seulement savourer les petits répliques qui ravageaient son corps le faisant trembler.

Lorsque Tony rampé jusqu'au corps de Gibbs, celui-ci avait encore les yeux fermés et sa poitrine montait et descendait en de respirations peu profondes. Tony laissa son corps tomber à côté de Gibbs et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, son bras enroulé autour de sa taille. Un moment plus tard, il sentit Gibbs envelopper son bras autour de lui et de le rapprocher. Étirant la tête, Tony regarda Gibbs apporter sa main sous son menton et se pencha, l'embrassa.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Gibbs lui fit un sourire et secoua la tête. Le look fait sourire Tony et lui-même poussé à la hausse de parler à l'oreille de Gibbs. « Article 18 ».

Gibbs ne pouvait pas s'empêcher il en riant. Puis il lui chuchota à Tony. « Alors, c'est ta façon de demander pardon ou a-tu besoin de demander pardon à cause de cela. »

« Dépend de toi. »

« Douche et je vais te dire exactement ce que j'en pense. »

################################################## ##########################

Alors qu'il sortit de la douche et traversa la chambre, Tony aurait bien aimé revenir en rampant dans le lit et s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre. Surtout après avoir fait l'amour sous la douche. Au lieu de cela, Tony s'habilla, la dernière pièce étant de remettre l'oreillette dans son oreille.

« Réveillez-vous Keys. » Dit Tony plus fort que nécessaire.

« _J'étais déjà éveillé. A écouter la douche fonctionner pendant les 35 dernières minutes. Je jure, DiNozzo, même moi, je ne passe pas autant de temps dans ma douche._ »

« Pourquoi prenez-vous que c'était moi ? » Dit Tony agacé.

« _Gibbs était un marine, ça lui prend probablement 2 minutes_. »

Tony roulait des yeux. « Et peut-être vous auriez besoin de prendre plus d'une douche. Peut-être la raison pour laquelle vous êtes toujours célibataire. »

« _Très drôle, DiNozzo, vraiment drôle_. »

« Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de vous harceler les uns les autres ? » Aboya Gibbs lorsqu'il a replacé son oreillette dans son oreille. « Retournez au travail ! »

Key jeta le casque hors des oreilles et secoua la tête. Il aurait dû le voir venir. Le cri retentissait encore à ses oreilles.

« Komar ?" A demandé Gibbs.

« _Toujours prévu d'arriver dans deux heures_. »

« Bon. » Dit Gibbs alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il regarda alors qui Tony parla doucement. « Keys ? »

« _Lancement de la reconnaissance faciale maintenant_. »

On frappe.

« _C'est Hadic Talma. L'un des hommes de Komar_. »

Tony alla à la porte et l'ouvrir brusquement, pointa son arme déjà à travers la porte sur le cœur de l'homme.

« Rock ? » Demanda l'homme.

« Qui demande ? »

« Komar m'a envoyé. » Répondit l'homme. « Il veut vous rencontrer dans sa suite. »

« Et je suis censé vous croire, parce que…? »

Le téléphone de la chambre a sonné, Tony ne bougea pas.

« Ca doit être mon patron qui appelle, pour vous confirmer ma présence. » Sourit l'homme.

Gibbs a décroché le téléphone et parla d'une voix calme et normale. « Komar j'imagine. »

« Tout juste. Je suppose que mon homme est là, vous demandant de me rencontrer dans ma suite. Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous préparer, juste vous et votre garde, rien, ni personne d'autre. Compris. »

« Je pensais que c'était un échange rapide et convivial, pourquoi tous ses changements. Et quelle chambre allons-nous ? » A demandé Gibbs inquiet maintenant que quelque chose puisse déraper.

« J'ai couru dans certain ennuis, juste une question de sécurité, et je continuerai à faire en sorte que cela continue d'être véritablement un échange amical. Mon homme a le numéro de la chambre. Cinq minutes. » Et la ligne se sont tus.

Gibbs se dirigea vers la porte et regarda l'homme.

«Komar dit que nous avons cinq minutes. Nous vous rejoindrons dehors. »

L'homme hocha la tête et a pris une position sur le mur du couloir en face de la porte.

« Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque. » Dit Tony dès que la porte était fermée.

«Nous ne pouvons pas y aller. Il nous mènera jamais aux marchandises sinon. C'est juste une question de sécurité pour lui. Il a counu quelques ennuis récemment, dit-il. »

« _Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver_. » Keys a déclaré alors qu'il tentait d'obtenir un maximum d'information.

« C'est parce que je suis sûr que tous vos renseignements sont déjà dépassé ! » Aboya Gibbs. « Nous ne pouvons pas garder les oreillette. Nous allons devoir y aller en aveugle et muet. »

« Je n'aime pas ça. » Dit Tony d'un ton soucieux évident.

Gibbs ôta l'oreillette et regarda Tony.

Tony soupira. « Keys, j'espère que vous avez assez de caméras dans ce lieu pour nous suivre n'importe où. »

« Croyez-moi, je suis sur vous. » Keys était tout aussi préoccupés que Tony à ce sujet.

Enfin Tony retira l'émetteur de son oreille et le jeta sur la table à côté de Gibbs.

« Allons-y. » Dit Tony en ouvrant la marche devant Gibbs. Tony est sortit dans le couloir, balaya tout d'abord à droite et à gauche de ses yeux, puis vers l'homme. « Nous allons vous suivre. Si je pense que c'est louche, je fais sauter la cervelle. Compris ? »

L'homme hocha la tête tout simplement et tourna vers le couloir en bas à droite.

Tony a continué de balayer la salle en marchant. Gibbs, restant fidèle à son caractère, à juste suivi Tony. Tony comptait vraiment le garderait en sécurité, sans jouer Le rôle de garde du corps.

Gibbs et Tony ont réprimés leurs surprises lorsqu'ils se sont arrêtés seulement à quelques portes de leur propre suite.

L'autre homme a frappé à la porte, elle s'entrouvit suffisamment pour à l'homme à l'interieur de glissersa tête et son arme, leur guide fit un signe de la tête pour que les deux autres hommes les laisse entrer. Tony a mis sa main derrière lui pour arrêter Gibbs. Alors que Tony s'est positionné de sorte qu'il puisse bloquer Gibbs de retrait par la porte. Voyant que Tony n'était pas l'intention de laisser son patron entrer sans son accord, l'homme hocha la tête à l'autre homme qu'ils avaient suivi jusqu'à la chambre.

« Arme à feu ? » L'homme hocha la tête vers Tony.

« Nous ne retrons pas si je ne garde pas mon arme. » Dit Tony en précisant que ce n'était pas un débat ouvert.

L'homme pointa son arme sur Tony disant que ce n'était pas un choix.

Tony ne recula pas.

« Damian. » Un homme est sortit de la chambre et Tony reconnu Komar. « Laisse les entrer, je suis sûr que The Wall comprend que ce n'est pas une question qui exige l'utilisation de son arme. »

Tony hocha de compréhension. « Bien, que peut-être votre personnel devraient comprendre cela aussi. »

Komar sourit et hocha la tête pour dire a ces hommes de baisser leur armes.

Tony fit enfin un pas de côté en laissant Gibbs entrer dans la salle.

Gibbs marcha et s'arreta à côté de Tony. « Komar, je suppose ? »

Komar hocha la tête. « The Rock. Votre réputation vous précède. »

« La réputation est basée sur du ouï-dire, je préfère que mes amis se forme leur propre opinion sur moi. »

Komar sourit et rit. « Oui, je suis d'accord. » Komar pris place sur le divan dans la grande salle de séjour. « Venez-vous asseoir. »

Gibbs a défait le bouton de sa veste et pris place sur la chaise à côté de Komar.

Tony fut immédiatement debout derrière le fauteuil, ses yeux constamment en mouvement entre les deux hommes debout près de la porte.

Il eu du mouvement de la chambre et Tony avait déjà son arme au poing et la pointant sur Komar. Les deux hommes près de la porte firent la même chose en visant Gibbs.

Une belle jeune femme, vêtue d'une robe, sortit de la pièce. Elle regarda la scène devant elle et ensuite se dirigea vers le bar de la chambre.

« Votre Wall semble un peu nerveux. » Komar sourit.

« Et c'est ce qui me maintient en vie. »

Komar hocha la tête. « Je vois. Oui, j'ai entendu parler de votre dévouement Wall et de vos capacités. »

Gibbs a agité la main à Tony et Tony lentement laisser glisser fusil à ses côtés. Alors les deux autres hommes à la porte emboîtèrent le pas, Tony a replacé son arme dans son étui.

« A boire ? » Dit Komar en regardant l'un des hommes près de la porte. L'homme se dirigea vers le bar où la femme a pris son verre et rejoignit sa chambre. « Bourbon ? »

« Je préfère le Whiskey. »

« Bien sûr. J'avais oublié. » Dit Komar avec un sourire narquois.

Cela avait été un test, même sans avoir jamais rencontré le Rock, Komar savait ce qu'il buvait, Gibbs avait réussi ce test.

L'homme remit un verre à son patron, puis à Gibbs.

Prenant une longue gorgée du liquide, Gibbs sourit. « Vraiment très bon. »

« En effet ». Dit Komar heureux que Gibbs approuve.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? » A demandé Gibbs.

« Direct. »

« Toujours. »

« Parce que je veux toujours connaitre les gens avec qui je fais affaire. »

« Je pensais que vous connaissiez déjà Aldrando. » Sourit Gibbs en prenant une autre gorgée.

« Mais vous je ne vous connais pas, ou du moins vous l'avez dit, sauf par le ouï-dire. »

Gibbs hocha la tête. « C'est donc un appel social. »

« Dans un sens, oui. » Répondut Komar après une courte pause. « Et je demande si nous pouvons parler en privé. » Komar regarda Tony.

Gibbs regarda Tony et hocha la tête vers la porte.

« Boss. » Tony n'aimait pas l'idée d'être si loin de lui.

« Sort. » Declara Gibbs, dans une tonalité plus chaude qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Tony hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, se plaça dans une position où il pouvait encore voir Gibbs et Komar et les deux hommes gardant la sortie.

################################################## ####################

Après moins d'une demi-heure, Gibbs et Komar parlaient et riaient comme s'ils avaient été amis depuis des années. C'était un spectacle d'une étrange réalité. Tony pouvait entendre leur la conversation, à condition qu'ils ne baissent pas le ton, Tony été incapable de comprendre quoique ce soit. Il ne pris pas la peine de comprendre lorsque cela s'est produit, bien que curieux, Tony a refusé de laisser tomber sa garde.

Gibbs pris une autre gorgée de son deuxième verre de whisky quand Komar se pencha de nouveau et baissa le ton.

« Puis-je vous poser une question personnelle, maintenant que je pense que nous sommes devenus des amis ? »

« Tant que vous comprenez que je me réserve le droit de ne pas répondre. » Gibbs sourit.

« Bien sûr. » Komar riant.

« Alors posez votre question. »

« Je vous aime bien, je pense que vous êtes un homme bon, un homme qui n'aurait pas de difficulté à attirer les plus belle femme. »

« Je vous remercie. » Gibbs hocha la tête. « Et votre question ? »

« Vous avez une liaison avec votre garde du corps, et Aldrando n'a aucun problème avec. » Komar pause. « Inhabituels dans notre métier. »

« Encore une fois à votre question ? » répliqua M. Gibbs tentant de ne pas laisser les questions posées le toucher.

« Vous avez divorcé six fois, pourquoi avez-vous réalisez soudainement que The Wall était le bon pour vous ? »

Gibbs éclata de rire. C'était La question que Gibbs s'était posés ces derniers temps dans sa vie, il semble que les propos de l'homme soit bien tomber. Gibbs jeta un regard sur Tony pour voir les yeux verts fixés sur les siens. Ensuite, Gibbs se pencha vers Komar.

« Parce qu'il est sans aucun doute. » Gibbs a souri.

Komar lui lança un regard perplexe. « Sans doute ? »

Gibbs hocha la tête. « Il connaît mes bons et mauvais cotés, les divorces, sait que je suis un salaud vieux grincheux, sait que j'ai attendu trop longtemps pour accepter ce qu'il pensait de moi, parce que je ne pouvais pas voir le visage de mes propres sentiments. Pourtant, il n'avait aucun doute, j'étais fou amoureux, il en vaut la peine, et même quand je l'ai fait attendre plus longtemps que n'importe qui aurait dû attendre, il attendait toujours. Et pendant tout ce temps, il m'a toujours, toujours, protégé comme si sa vie dépendait de la mienne. » Gibbs s'arrêta et se pencha en arrière.

Komar hocha la tête comme s'il avait compris

« Ca et il le fait qu'il est un magnifique petit cul. » Gibbs sourit.

Le bon rire de Komar remplissait la salle et tapota genou de Gibbs. « Un homme honnête au sujet de ses émotions. J'aime ça. »

Gibbs hocha la tête. « J'ai beaucoup appris sur l'honnêteté émotionnelle d'Adonis. »

« C'est la première fois que je vous entend utiliser son prénom. » Constata Komar.

« Je le fais rarement, sauf avec un ami. Ma relation avec Adonis pourrait facilement être utilisée contre moi. » Il était nécessaire pour Gibbs que Komar croit qu'ils étaient des amis et que Gibbs obtienne sa confiance.

« Je vous remercie de votre confiance. » Komar sourit. « Je ressens la même chose à propos d'Ishara. »

« La femme dans la chambre à coucher ? » Gibbs interrogé.

« Oui. Normalement, je ne l'amène pas en voyage d'affaires, mais j'ai été loin d'elle depuis trop longtemps. »

« Je connais le sentiment. »

Komar ria. « Comment ce fait-il que deux hommes forts comme nous puissent être contrôlées par les besoin de quelqu'un ? »

Gibbs haussa les épaules. « Si vous voyez ce qu'il me fait faire dans la vie de tout les jours. »

« Même chose avec moi. »

« Croyez-moi, si je le comprendre, vous serez le premier informé. »

Komar soupira. « Je vous remercie pour cette bonne après-midi." et il tendit la main à Gibbs.

« Cela fut également mon plaisir. » Dit Gibbs alors qu'ils se serrèrent la main et se levèrent.

« Je vais vous revoit dans votre suite à 19h00 pour finir notre discussion. »

Gibbs hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. »

Tony avait déjà fait son chemin jusqu'à Gibbs. Les hommes de Komar s'agitèrent mais Komar calma rapidement.

Komar hocha la tête à Tony qui marchait au travers de la chambre.

« Allons-y. » Dit Gibbs et ils ont fait leur chemin vers la porte. Ils se turent alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir, ne parlèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent de retour dans leur chambre. Tony se saisi aussitôt de son oreillette.

« Keys ? »

« DiNozzo, Christ ! Vous deux ! M'avez donnez une peur bleue. Vous avez été absent pendant plus de deux heures."

« Vraimment ? Eh bien, Komar et The Rock ont décidé de s'asseoir autour d'un verre pour partager leurs histoires de guerre. »

Gibbs leva les yeux et prit son téléphone, tapa un numéro abrégé.

« Je pensais vous avoir briffé sur l'héroïsme ! Hurla Vance dans le téléphone.

« Pas de héros. »

« Donc, par l'enfer ! Que croyez-vous avoir fait ! »

« Rechercher la confiance de l'homme, il fait des affaires avec nous. »

« Et alors ? »

« Serais-je en train de vous parler, s'il n'a pas eu confiance en moi ? »

« L'accord ? »

« Toujours prévue pour 19h00, dans notre suite. »

« Bon. Et es ce que vous savez comment par l'enfer, il est arrivé sans que nous le sachions."

« Il est arrivé tard hier soir. Il m'a dit qu'il savait que son Jet était sous surveillance. »

Vance soupira. « Nous avons besoin de savoir d'où il a eu cette information. »

« Il fait allusion à du personnel de l'aéroport. » Répondit Gibbs.

« Nous allons vérifier. »

« Nous allons dîner, le directeur. » Dit Gibbs puis il a raccroché le téléphone.

Tony sourit. « Vous entendez ça Keys. »

« _Oui_. » Dit Keys en riant. « _Et je parie que je vais écouter de nouveau le silence, car en connaissant votre patron, l'oreillette ne sera pas inclus au dîner_. »

« Je vous le confirme. » Dit Tony et retira ensuite sa propre oreillette.

Gibbs attrappa le téléphone de l'hôtel. « Carl Rock, dans la suite présidentielle, j'ai besoin d'une table pour diner dans la salle à manger dans vingt minutes. » Il y a eu une pause. « Bon je vous remercie. »

« Tu as vingt minutes." Gibbs hocha la tête.

################################################## ############

Une fois qu'ils eurent commandé, Tony a finalement posé des questions sur les événements plutôt dans la journée.

'Donc, Komar et toi êtes amis maintenant. »

Gibbs répondit en riant. « Je crois. Il me veut croire que c'est important pour lui. »

« Et que la dernière conversation que vous avaient eu. »Tony s'arrêta. « Ca me semblait assez intense pendant un temps. »

« Pas intense, juste une question sérieuse. » A dit Gibbs en prenant une gorgée.

« Vas-tu me faire partager ? » Demanda Tony.

« Tu avais raison sur The Rock et The Wall. »

« A propos de quoi ? Oh ! » Il regarda Gibbs surpris. « Komar t'as demandé à ce sujet? »

Le garçon revint avec leur nourriture et après s'être assuré qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'autre chose, il sourit et s'en alla.

« Pourquoi as-tu répondus à ce sujet ? »

« Il voulait une réponse honnête, un test. Impossible de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui vous ment sur l'amour. »

«Et tu lui as la vérité. »

Gibbs hocha la tête.

« La vérité de The Rocks ou la tienne ? »

« Est-ce vraiment différent ? » A demandé Gibbs ses yeux fixés sur Tony. « L'amour est l'amour. »

« J'aurais aimé avoir les oreillettes à ce moment. »

Gibbs ria. « Rien dit que tu ne sais déjà et t'ai déjà dit. »

« Oui, quand tu pensais que je dormais. »

« Tu m'as quand même entendu. »

« Et Komar a rit ? »

Gibbs sourit. « C'était parce que j'ai…hum- »

« Que lui à tu dis ? » Demanda Tony en le regardant avec les yeux cillant.

« Que cela aidé que tu ais un beau cul. »

Tony toussa, s'étouffant à moitié sur la bouchée de nourriture qu'il venait de prendre. « Tu ne lui a pas dit ça ! »

Gibbs a pris une autre bouchée de son repas pour ne pas répondre.

################################################## ########################

De retour dans la chambre, Tony et Gibbs furent aussi prêts qu'ils puissent l'être pour l'accord. Bien que Tony se sentait mieux que l'échange final se déroule dans leur chambre, il était encore sur les nerfs. Mais cela était normal lors d'une mission d'infiltration. Gibbs semblait normalement calme, s'il était préoccupé par tout ça, il n'a montrait pas. Mais il était rare que Gibbs montré une émotion lors d'une mission ou dans le travail.

Tony vérifia a nouveau les armes qu'il avait sur lui et s'assura que celle de la hanche soit visible. Tony savait que Gibbs avait une arme sur lui, quelque part, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre où, encore une fois, un trait Gibbs.

Une frappe à la porte, les firent se regarder l'uns l'autres et Gibbs hocha la tête.

Gibb se tenait près du bar, se versant un verre pendant que Tony se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit juste assez pour voir l'extérieur et a signé trois doigts dans son dos pour Gibbs. Gibbs soupira, il avait espéra que depuis sa rencontre avec Komar, celui-ci n'arrive qu'avec qu'un seul garde. La confiance ne semble pas gagner sur la protection. Tony pris du recul et laissa les hommes entrer.

« Komar. » Gibbs sourit à l'homme à mi-chemin à travers la pièce.

« The Rock. » Komar hocha la tête et a accepté la main tendue.

« Boissons ? » A demandé Gibbs.

« Oui, je vous remercie. »

Gibbs retourna vers le bar et versa la boisson et puis il a entendu les deux bruits sourds et un autre bruit, il connaissait déjà ce son et pendant un moment, son cœur s'est arrêté. Le bruit d'une chute d'un corps. Quand il leva les yeux Tony était étendu sur le ventre sur le plancher près de la porte. Un garde était assis sur le sol du coulait de son nez. L'autre garde avait son arme pointée sur Gibbs.

Jetant un regard vers Tony, Gibbs a réalisé que les deux gardes avaient attaqué, Tony a réussi à frapper l'un d'eux, mais l'autre l'avait assommé en le frappant avec la crosse de son arme. Tony était en vie et c'est ce qui importe. Le garde qu'il avait frappé se leva et tenant toujours son nez et a braqua son arme sur Gibbs.

N'oubliant jamais oublier son role, Gibbs se dirigea vers Komar et lui tendit sa boisson.

Komar secoua la tête et se mit à rire avant d'accepter la boisson. « Vous ne cesserez jamais de me surprendre Rock. »

« Tout comme vous le faites. » Gibbs hocha la tête. « On dirait ma confiance était mal placée. » Bon d'accord, Komar ne savais pas que Gibbs n'était pas the Rock, et alors, es-ce important ?

« Pas mal placé, juste mal orientées. » Réctifia Komar en prenant une gorgée de la boisson.

« C'est un peu pareil non ? »

« Ce n'est pas personnel. En fait, je vous aime bien. » Komar sourit. « Mais je ne suis pas payé pour aimer les gens. »

« Et pourquoi êtes-vous payé ? » Demanda Gibbs essayant de recoller les morceaux.

« Faire tout ce qu'Aldrando me demande de faire. »

Gibbs éclata de rire. Pas ce que Gibbs avait prévu, mais il a comprenait le piège.

« J'ai eu mon utilité pour Aldrando. »

« Utilité non, mais mort, vous serez à nouveau utile. Il consolidera sa position. »

« Il pense que je veux sa position, intéressant. » Gibbs secoua la tête. « Qu'ai-je pu faire pour lui faire croire cela. »

« Malheureusement, vous n'avez rien fait. » Komar fit une pause. « Mais vous avez de trop nombreux amis et pas assez d'ennemis. »

Gibbs hocha la tête. « Mes amis ont pris la parole avant vous. »

« Vos amis ont voulu qu'Aldrando soit remplacé depuis longtemps. » Komar sourit. « Et vous êtes leur premier choix, même avec vos goûts uniques. »

Gibbs sourit à lui-même. Aldrando n'a jamais pensé que le monde de la drogue, puisse accepter qu'un homme qui couche avec son garde du corps, comme leur chef. Semblait qu'il avait tort.

« Donc, cela n'a jamais été au sujet de drogue, s'était sur le point d'éliminer la concurrence ? »

Komar haussa les épaules. « En fait, la drogue sont de paiement pour que mon travail soit bien fait. »

« Et Adonis ? Demanda Gibbs qui voulait savoir ce qui était prévu pour le personnage de Tony dans tout cela.

« Avez-vous vraiment besoin de poser la question. » Répondit Komar en riant. « Il ne peut pas vivre. Il pourrait essayer de vous venger. »

« L'araignée parle à la mouche. » Les mots de code a glissé de la langue Gibbs, lorsqu'il se saisi de son pistolet dans son dos. Un coup de feu retentit, puis un autre de la position de Tony sur le sol. Le troisième a presque surpris Gibbs, mais pas le quatrième et dernier tir. Les deux gardes tombèrent en premier, puis Gibbs est tombé à genoux, et enfin Komar tomba en avant lorsque le quatrième tir déchira dans son cerveau. Tony vit Komar tombé, son arme à la main et son regard s'est immédiatement porté sur Gibbs.

Il vit Gibbs vaciller sur ses genoux, et Gibbs le regarde. « Tony… »". Puis il retomba.

« Jethro ! » Le nom se déchira de sa gorge, alors accourut à côté de l'homme. Il y avait du sang, tant de sang qui s'écoulait sur le visage de Gibbs, son bras et sur sa poitrine. Tony enveloppa le corps de Gibbs, en le tenant sur ses genoux, les yeux fixés sur les yeux brumeux.

« Ne me fait pas cela, Jethro, tient le coup. » Tony essayer de comprendre à quel moment la balle avait frappé Jethro. Mais avec tout le sang au niveau de sa tête il était trop difficile à dire. Tony pouvais voir qu'elle avait frappé le côté de la tête mais ne pouvait pas voir à quelle profondeur.

Les yeux de Gibbs a rencontré ceux de Tony pendant un bref moment et il sourit. Sa main tachée de sang a atteint et toucha la joue Tony. Instinctivement, Tony s'est penché vers la caresse, les larmes coulaient déjà sur son visage. Puis, lentement, presque douloureusement, la main de Gibbs a glissé loin du visage de Tony et ses yeux se fermèrent, son corps complètement immobile.

C'est à ce moment que les agents entrèrent à travers la porte, suivi par les ambulanciers paramédicaux. Tony ne remarqua rien de tout cela. Il n'a pas remarqué que deux agents désormais étaient dans la salle, Tim et Ziva. Il n'a pas remarqué que le personnel médical a essayé de forcer Tony à libérer Gibbs quand ils ont commencé à travailler sur lui, pour sauver l'homme.

« Jethro ! Tu ne peux pas me faire, pas maintenant, lutte ! Nom de Dieu ! » Cria Tony.

D'une certaine manière, il a entendu les ambulanciers dire qu'il était vivant, qu'ils avaient un pouls et qu'il était fort, mais il perdait beaucoup de sang.

Il a fallu Ziva, Tim et deux autres agents pour finalement l'arracher du corps de Gibbs. Ils ont seulement réussi à le tirer deux pieds de distance. Tony était assis sur le sol à regarder Gibbs, marmonnant que tout cela était qu'un rêve et il allait se réveiller. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et il se réveillait dans son lit avec Gibbs, enfermé dans ses bras, l'embrassant et calmant ses craintes en lui disant que tout était ok.

Les ambulanciers ont commencé à sortir Gibbs hors de la salle et Tony a essayé de se précipiter pour les suivre. Encore une fois il fut arrêté par Ziva et Tim qui ont été soudainement à côté de lui, sur le plancher, de chaque côté en le tenant par les épaules. Il aurait la force de les combattre, il aurait pris les deux, luttant pour retrouver sa liberté, mais son corps était engourdi, il était trop engourdi, et il ne sentait plus rien. Même lorsque Ziva l'a tiré contre elle, en essayant de lui offrir un réconfort, il n'a rien compris, il ne sentait rien de tout cela. Il a simplement fermé les yeux et a prié, prié un Dieu invisible, qu'il laisse Gibbs vivre, et il s'est offert avec plaisir à sa place.


End file.
